


In Another Life: Klaroline AU Drabble Collection

by Klauscarolove



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauscarolove/pseuds/Klauscarolove
Summary: Klaroline Drabble Collection: Non-canon, AH/AU. Basically, if they aren't vampires in the drabble, it lives here.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 169
Kudos: 128





	1. So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off of this request: "King Klaus and Caroline is the girl he loves but he needs to marry a queen for the sake of his country"

The sun shone hot above their heads, the green grass lush beneath their feet. The Castle became smaller and smaller as the two ran farther. Running, running, out passed the flowered patio, beyond the vast lawn. Finally the pair stopped, flushed for breath and desperate for each others’ attention.

The barefoot beauty plopped to the ground under the canopy of a large oak tree, the shoes she had been holding flung to the side, her white skirts clouding around her. Niklaus came down on top of her, his strong arms catching his weight and caging her lissome form to the soft ground cover beneath.

This was their spot, had been their spot for years and years, since they were mere children, gangly and awkward. The colossal hedge surrounding the great oak kept them shielded from the rest of the world as they reconnected under the immense tree. 

This used to be Niklaus’ spot, a place he found that the nannies never thought to look. A place he could hide from being a prince of Indova for a moment, a place where he could just be the kid that he was. That is until one night during an intimate dinner held at the castle, when he apparently wasn’t the only one sick and tired of sitting quiet while the grownups spoke.

He had snuck out one of the back windows while the adults moved into the parlor to smoke and talk about money and politics and made his was to his private alcove. When he arrived, he saw the blond puff of hair, red cheeks, and teary eyes. It seemed that the girl, Caroline, wasn’t as trained at sitting still and shutting up as he had been and had gotten a harsh lambasting. 

He found that he quite liked her rebellious streak.

It was here that a 12 year-old Niklaus taught the self-assured, blonde 9 year-old how to climb a tree. Two years later, he had taught her to wield a sword in the same spot. She would help him study his etiquette at the stone bench under the lofty clouds on summer days when he was nervous for an upcoming state dinner or grand ball. He would always tease her about her lack of decorum, but listened to her lesson anyways.

It was here that Caroline would hold him, perched against the oak, as he cried after learning of his true heritage. Where she would bandage him up as best she could after one of Mikael’s boozed rages.

It was here, on that small stone bench hardly fit for two, where they had shared their very first kiss; a 16 year-old Klaus nervous to attend his first courting ball, a 14 year-old Caroline unable to imagine him kissing anyone else.

By 20, having experienced 2 fruitless courting seasons and countless contrite dances, Klaus knew he had eyes for only one. And he knew that one would be coming out her first season this year.

“I can’t tell you how it excites me to know I won’t have to suffer another year of this without you.” He whispered as he kissed down her neck to the collar of her dress. “How I will be able to dance with you, and walk out with you,” he continued his kisses back up her jaw, to her lips.

“I will request to be introduced to you first thing, claim you before any other nit looks your way.”

“Believe me, they would want nothing to do with me if they knew what we do together.” Caroline teased back, holding his head in her small hands.

It seems that after their very first kiss all those years ago, they couldn’t get enough. Niklaus started kissing her cheek goodbye every time the world pulled them away from their spot. Then, her forehead to comfort her, the side of her lip when he claimed she had remnants of teatime there. 

She later told him she required more practice with it, kissing, being the perfectionist that she was. Who was he to deny her? He had always been her best teacher for the arts not taught to young ladies. Their training sessions could go on for full afternoons.

Much like today, when they had snuck away from another luncheon and had already spent an hour in the shade, kissing, holding, caressing.

“Niklaus,” Caroline pushed his shoulder back. “We must stop, no sense in ruining me before I’ve even come out.” She was clearly flushed, the butterflies in her tummy making their way dangerously south.

He had to use every bit of willpower he could muster, but he knew he would never push her like that. They had all the time in the world.

“Mmmm, fine, but I assure you one day it will be me to do it.” He said hungrily.

“Only you, my love. And I you, we are for each other alone.”

He kissed her once more on the lips before shifting his body against the towering oak. He pulled her to sit between his muscular legs, uncaring if she felt the hardness there. It was not the first time they kissed until he was in pain and it wouldn’t be the last. 

As she settled into place, regulating her breathing and resting her soft curls against his broad chest, she spoke. “What will it be like? I know you will ask to be introduced to me first thingbut what if another bachelor does so first. If he is above me I will be expected to at least accept a dance.”

“They won’t, I won’t allow it. I am the prince, no bachelor will be above me.” He reassured sharply.

“Oh, thank you for reminding me my darling.” She rolled her eyes, “Remind me to bring my fire poker so that I may beat away the desperate debutantes with it.”

Smiling against her hair he responded, “No need, you may use mine.” He kissed the back of her head. 

She softly chuckled and she caressed the forearms wrapped around her middle. The sat in silence, enjoying the company on such a beautiful day. They had successfully ditched the luncheon for nearly two hours but they needed to return soon.

“My mother will be frantic for my presence any time now.” She broke the quiet.

“Unfortunately I am sure you are correct.” He stood, helping her up with him. They began a slow pace back to his grand home.

“I will speak to my mother tonight to assure you are my first introduction at court.” He mentioned.

“Good.” She smiled and squeezed his hand, knowing the first ball of the season was in a weeks time. She couldn’t wait. Finally they wouldn’t need to sneak away to share affection. While they had to remain formal and respectful during courtship, she liked the guarantee that they belonged to one another.

  * \- -



It was later that night, after the maids had cleaned the mess of the earlier socialites and Mikael had passed out after hours of imbibing strong cognac, that Niklaus found his mother in her sitting room.

“Mother,” Klaus ventured, alerting her to his presence.

She looked back abruptly, having been lost in her thoughts before he came in. She smiled wistfully at him, a pain held in her eyes. “Yes, my son, what brings you here?”

“I hoped to speak to you, regarding the upcoming season.”

Her eyes averted from him. “Yes, of course.”

“I would like you to introduce me to Caroline Forbes as early in the night as possible. I wish to court her.”

“Ah, Miss Forbes. You two have always shared a kindred spirit.” She still had not met his eyes

Caroline’s family was plenty rich. It was how their families had met in the first place, the royal Mikaelsons hoping to secure the Forbes as an ally and donor, a major economic play. Caroline would be an ideal courting choice for the third-born Mikaelson, second in line to the throne.

“It seems we have grown fond of each other over the years, I believe we will be a smart match.” He appealed to the queen.

She cleared her throat but said nothing for a while.

“Unfortunately I cannot allow you to court the Forbes girl.”

Klaus’ face dropped harshly, his anger hot in his bones

“Why ever not? Her family has been loyal and generous to us and our kingdom.” He bit out.

“Niklaus, you are a prince. You do not get to take your pick in these matters. Marriage is business. I am sorry.” She spoke quietly.

“What the bloody hell does it matter? I won’t be king!”

“Yes. You will.” The room fell silent.

“Wha- what? Elijah is still young and perfectly healthy. He has been groomed for ruling since Finn passed. Mikael would never have me. He would never allow his kingdom to fall in the hands of a bastard.” He spit at her.

She flinched slightly but spoke calmly. “Elijah has left. He stole away in the night with a farm peasant. He has left the kingdom without a successor and he has left our reputation in shambles.”

“Wh-, he-, how, he’s gone?! He wouldn’t just leave, he wouldn’t do that. Not to me.” Klaus began to lose control of his breath, his eyes slowly welling but no tears quite falling.

“And yet, it seems he has.” Esther finally stood and spoke sternly. “He has embarrassed this household. In a time when we can’t afford to look so weak!”

In the years after the Forbes family came to Indova, Bill and Mikael became quite close, curiously so. Few made word of it, but eyes followed the two when they shared space.

“Word of curious relations are beginning to spread, our people are questioning us! We cannot have this!” She spoke frantically. 

They were slowly losing the carefully curated control they fought for as royals. The economy was in decline word of anarchy was reaching more ears.

“We have to secure our image in order to secure our country. It falls on you now, my son. There is no other option. The Marshalls of Mundania have offered a curious reprieve. Elijah was set to court their eldest, Hayley, this season. They were meant to be married by the fall. It will solve nearly everything for us, Niklaus.”

The Marshalls ruled over a tiny country with strict borders. While they didn’t have much land, they had many people. It was as if something in the water made the woman superhumanly fertile. More children meant more slaves, more bodies to prop up the one precent, making the rich even richer. 

The dictorial monarchy seeked alliance, believing they could become a true world superpower with the vast and healthy lands Indova had to offer. Advisors of the Mikaelsons jumped at the offer.

Klaus was inundated with these new developments. The poor young man had just lost his brother and was now expected to run a country.

“I, I can’t possibly. I’m not even a Mikaelson, not truly. I can’t be the only other option.” 

“No one outside of the two of us and Mikael know now. Mikael will lose what last vestiges of prestige he has should he tell. No one will ever even now.” She took on a more pleading, placating tone with him as she stepped closer.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, “Don’t forget Caroline, mother. She is the only one that seems to think it a good thing, to not be of Mikael’s blood, after all.”

She gasped, “You told her? How dare you, that is none of her business. That is not for her to know!”

“She knows EVERYTHING!” He shouted. “And she will know everything about this. She is the only one who cares. She is the only one to care for me after Mikael’s cruelty or your neglect.” He was nearly taunting the older woman now.

“You had better hope she has the sense to keep her mouth shut, I know how she can be. I will intervene if I need to. No one can know about this!” Esther replied.

“You dare threaten her, you dare push me? What holds me here? I will take her and we will run, just like ‘Lijah. Perhaps I’ll find him and we can enjoy a life away from this cursed throne.” He shouted, rounding up to leave the room. His life was falling apart before him. He wanted out. Ready to do whatever it took to get his girl and get away from the toxic future that lay ahead.

“You will abandon Rebekah and Henrik, then? You will have Kol take the throne at 16? He is wild, reckless, the people will behead him before his coronation. Is that what you want?” She spoke up on his way out. That had caught his attention. 

A couple of minutes passed, nothing but his heavy breathing making sound, before Esther began her pitch.

“You will court Miss Marshall this season, exclusively. We will have you married in the fall and coronated before the first snow. I am sorry but it is the only way.”

The tears welling in his eyes stung, but not as harshly as the pain in his heart. How could he abandon his siblings for his cowardice? How could he abandon his love for a throne? He had never felt so cold.

Sniffling, he didn’t know whether he was begging for his freedom or asking for some sort of advice from his mother when he spoke, “I’m in love with her, mother. You told me stories of the love you had for my true father, of the regret at sorrow you carry with you at not following your heart. Do you really wish that upon me, that I may never have love?”

“Gods no, my son. I look at you and I see his face. I think about him everyday, whether he is still alive, if he found a new love, if he ever thinks of me. I think about him and it kills me inside. But I had no other option, Mikael would’ve killed the three of us. It’s a miracle I could keep you as my own.” Tears began streaming down her sallow cheeks. 

“And now you have no other option, either. I’m sorry, my son, I truly am sorry. You cannot fathom my sorrow.” She cried.

They both stood there, in a dark sitting room filled with ornate riches, feeling completely empty.


	2. So Cold Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request:"King Klaus and Caroline is the girl he loves but he needs to marry a queen for the sake of his country"  
> Part 2

The chandelier sparkled above the ballroom, the polished floors reflecting it’s crystals. The quartet pulled on their strings as champagne and fine wine circled the room on silver trays held by waiters in white. 

  


It was simply exquisite, a perfect setting for Caroline’s coming out.

  


The night was young, nearly forty young women stood in a single file line in the entryway to the ballroom, their chaperones to their right. Caroline was shaking in her heels, excited and nervous to enter the bustling ball, hoping Niklaus had secured her hand for the first dance of the evening. 

  


She hadn’t seen him since the luncheon, with no appropriate reason to visit the Mikaelson Castle. She had of course caught gossip about Elijah Mikaelson and desperately wished she could comfort Niklaus. She sincerely hoped he was alright and recognized that his brother must be happy. 

  


She also realized that meant he was now first in line for the throne. It made her nervous, to think she would no longer be good enough for a soon to be king. After doubting herself for a few days she got over herself, remembering their deep connection and the fact that he wouldn’t take the throne for a very long time. 

  


She was desperate to see him and couldn’t wait until they were exclusive. 

  


The dress she wore was divine, a display of what her family could offer a rich, powerful bachelor. The bodice was tight, more so than what she typically would wear. The off-the-shoulder design showed off the tops of her full bosom, and the Basque waistline highlighted her hourglass form. The marvelously delicate chiffon was a pale blush, covering her entire torso and skirt in angelic gossamer the shade of her perfect skin after an afternoon with Niklaus.

  


What really set her dress a standard above the rest were the teal, turquoise, and aquamarine colored flowers that vined from her thin waist all the way down the skirt, blooming out more as they reached the floor. The were made of the finest silk and dyed such exotic and striking colors, the eye couldn’t help but be drawn to them. Gold leaves and pearl buds complimented the expensive artistry.

  


She felt like a queen, she simply could not wait to see Niklaus’ face when he saw her in this. 

  


Finally, they music grew softer and she heard a bellowing voice announcing the arrival of the seventeen new debutantes in the group of eligible bachelorettes. One by one, a debutant would wait for her call and follow her escort to the east wall. 

  


Caroline was both a new debutant and upper echelon, therefore, she was fourth from the very last, a show of speciality. She didn’t really know the girls behind her, had never seen or heard of them, new they were foreign. She had half a mind to get a good look at the girl at the very back, the girl who must be the most special little thing, but she didn’t.

  


Finally, after what felt like eons, Caroline stepped up to the threshold. With her arm in her fathers, she smiled brightly and made her way to the lineup on the east wall. She attempted to be discreet in her search for the tall blonde man she wanted to dance with, but clearly failed when her father squeezed her arm to focus her. 

  


She turned her body to face the crowd as the next girl was brought out. She looked the right slightly and could see him, standing up, far from her, by the thrones with Mikael and his mother looking more proper than ever. 

  


He didn’t smile, or even try to glance her way which she thought was strange, but he looked so devastatingly handsome in his formal garb she didn’t think more about it. Before she knew it, the very last bachelorettes’ name was announced. 

  


_Hayley Marshall of Mundania._

  


The crowed clapped as the announcer went on, “It is a delight to see such beautiful young women here tonight. These debutants are of the finest heritage and ancestry in God’s earth and it is our honor to see such selective young people begin the journey to making families and creating more superior people.”

  


Everyone in the room clapped.

  


“Now, it is the honor of these fine, eligible men to meet these debutantes and ask for their first dance of the season. Good luck and good faith.”

  


Again the room cheered and Caroline was unable to wait. She wanted to dance the night away with her love.

  


When the music grew in volume and tempo, Niklaus stepped out into the space between the crowd and line of debutantes. She watched him like a hawk. Other bachelors started to step forwards but Klaus, ever the alpha male, discouraged them from stepping in front of him. He would clearly be having first pick.

  


Ugh, she could run from her father into his arms now if it was allowed. He was headed straight towards her, though he was looking towards the floor. She couldn’t contain the obnoxious smile spreading on her cheeks with every commandeering step he took across the shiny marble floor. Thud, thud, thud, here comes her stud.

  


So lost was she in her giddiness, that she didn’t notice his trajectory wasn’t directly towards her. It was close, but his final destination would not end up being her if he kept walking in the direction he was. 

  


_Oh great, he chooses today of all days to be a cheeky jerk._

  


Trying desperately to not roll her eyes at his game, she didn’t fully comprehend what had happened when he stood in front of the last girl in line and asked for her company in a dance.

  


Caroline was staring at him then, her eyes burning into the side of his face as he took the brunette’s skinny arm and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

  


_Not funny, Mikaelson._

  


She was going to give him hell for this one. Not today, not at her first coming out, not with Sally Special McTrouty Mouth! He hadn’t even the decency to look her in the eye. He must know she was pissed.

  


Before anything else could happen, a nice gentleman with a big nose and scraggly eyebrows asked her for a dance. Bill had accepted his request.

  


  * \- -



  


She could cry. She felt like emptying her stomach. That self-centered, arrogant mule had ruined her night and hurt her heart. After two dances with scraggly brows, all while she desperately tried to eye down Klaus to come save her, she was returned to her fathers arm. She danced a few dances with four or five other men but was never approached by the one she wanted.

  


Klaus had shared an initial dance with the brunette girl, who she learned from her father was some princess from a neighboring country, _great._ He took a brief time with his parents,even sharing a dance with his mother, before asking that damn princess for her acquaintance on the floor again. And she had watched him for the next hour and a half, spinning the girl around cordially. 

  


_She_ is the one who taught him to dance without stepping on his partners’ foot, _she_ is the one who told him where to best put his hand and how best to lead without pushing or pulling. She couldn’t believe her sweet love would do this to her. Maybe she wasn’t a princess but he had told her many times that her family was more than enough to appease Mikael and that he wanted only her. 

  


She needed to breath, now. Being as ladylike as possible, she begged her father if she could go to the restroom without a female escort, spouting off some story about her corset and her lady times and how it may be awhile. He could yell at her when they returned home if it meant getting her out of there right now.

  


Out of the view of prying eyes, she hooked a quick right and scurried past all the waitstaff until she had a free sprint to the back library where there was a door to the greens. Much like she had done just days ago, she unbuckled her shoes, scooped up her skirts, and made a run for it.

  


It was dark and she had to avoid being seen by anyone through the massive ballroom windows or on the elevated patio, but finally she made it.

  


She was in tears, big fat ugly ones like the night her mother yelled at her for speaking out of turn at a dinner. She cried and cried, uncaring of her mascara or rouge, and she sat on the stone bench.

  


It was almost twenty minutes later, when her sobs grew less frequent and her tears left nothing but soiled tracks on her face, before she heard footsteps on the dewy ground.

  


“Don’t talk to me. Don’t look at me. Leave, I don’t want to see you.” She said in to the night, her eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular.

  


“Sweetheart,”

  


“NO!” She screamed “No, don’t call me that, don’t ever call me that again! You don’t do to your ‘sweetheart’ what you’ve done to me. You’ve ruined everything!”

  


As he tried again to speak, she again cut him off.

  


“Was this some game, some messed up jest you and Kol came up with?!? You felt the need to destroy my very first courting ball, when all I wanted all night long was to simply be in your arms. To experience being held by you in front of others, to be reassured that I am not some dalliance for you to enjoy before you find what you are truly looking for?” Her tears had started back up.

  


“No, that’s not even near the truth. That’s all I wanted as well.” He finally got out, grasping her upper arms.

  


“How could you say that? When you couldn’t look at me once, dance with me once, acknowledge me even?” She said in a small voice.

  


“Caroline, please. I need to talk to you. You need to understand.”

  


He sat her down on their bench, grasping her hands in his, and explained everything to her then, from the moment he walked into Esther’s sitting room to now.

  


With every word, she grew more numb. With every sentence she was less in her body. She was staring off at nothing as he desperately looked at the side of her pretty face. 

  


He had no solution. There was no way to fix this. There was no loophole. This was the end. _Their_ end.

  


  


  


  


  


“Caroline, please,” he pulled her hands to his lips and kiss, kiss, kissed them all over, “Please say something.” He was in tears now too.

  


She inhaled slowly, crickets the only sound between them

  


“She’s beautiful, I’m sure she’ll be able to provide you with an excellent heir.” She didn’t say it to be mean or nasty or to have a pity party, she simply didn’t know what else to say.

  


What else do you say to the love of your life telling you that it was impossible to be together?

  


“No, NO! She-, she’s nothing, Caroline. She never will be. You are it for me. I- I can’t _be_ without you!” He was going desperate, looking in the face of all he was cursed to lose.

  


“But you must,” she still hadn’t looked to him, he still hadn’t released her hand, “And I, you.”

  


“No!” He stood then, her eyes finally looking to him. “Let’s leave. I don’t care about any of it. Mikael will just have to clean up his mess and figure out how to regain the respect on Indova. You and I, we’ll run away. I’ll take you anywhere you want!” He had kneeled in front of her, taking purchase once again of her hands.

  


“The fact that Mikael is letting this happen should tell you how a dire a situation we are in. Niklaus, beyond that, you could never do that to your siblings.”

  


She moved her hands to the sides of his face, tears streaming silently out of both of their eyes. “Elijah might be able to act noble and still display such cowardice. But I know you, My Niklaus, and I know you love so fiercely, I have been lucky enough to experience it from you. You can’t do that to your sweet siblings and you couldn’t do that to a nation of Indovans. This country needs a powerful man like you to assure those Mundanians don’t dictate control.”

  


They sat just like that, staring so deeply into each others eyes. “I can’t do it without you Caroline, I can’t live without my light. How could I?” 

  


“You are so strong and so smart. You have such a wonderful destiny set out before you.”

  


They sat teary eyed, trying to communicate a million things all at once. “May I ask for one last parting gift?” She asked.

  


“Don’t, don’t say that don’t call it that. This can’t be the end.” She shushed him then, caressing his face and curly hair.

  


“Please Klaus, you are the love of my life. Let me make love to you, just this once, so that I may carry it with me forever.” 

  


He looked at her with wide eyes, holding her face and trying to fight more tears. “It would be the most profound thing anyone could ever bestow upon me, but I cannot accept your virtue when I cannot give you a future.”

  


She shook her head silently. “Please, I care not about any other man, and I will never feel so strongly for another. Being sullied by you sounds not an awful thing, but the same way one might say a painter sullies a canvas. Mark me, please my dearest love.”

  


They made love, the first time for both of them, that night. It was slow, sweet, and hauntingly sad. This was it. This was their last moment. This was their end.

  


  * \- -



_2 years later_

  


Bells rang as she stood, clapping her lace gloves together demurely as the royal family paraded the newest mikaelson, Aldrich, from the balcony. Her love, her everything, stood stories up, smiling so happily with his arm around his wife who cradled the little boy. 

  


Caroline returned home and borrowed some of her father’s liquor that night.

  


_3 years later_

  


Bells rang again, this time as she walked out of the church and into the crisp air arm and arm with a sharp nosed man.

  


He looked on from his carriage, a couple hundred feet away. The way her white gown fluffed in the wind reminded him of her running to their spot.

  


He went to the brothel that night and picked the only blonde he could find.

  


_6 years later_

  


It had been an arduous pregnancy. Her emotions hurt her the worst. There was only ever one face she couldn’t escape, and what they had lost pained her the most. It was a horrid thing to say, to think, but she knew who’s baby this should have been.

  


Looking down at the perfect little face in her arms, the only name she could think to give such a wonderful thing was Nik.

  


_10 years later_

  


He found Aldrich and Hope playing in their spot one day. They had marked up the base of the tree and the stone bench pretty badly with sticks and berries and stolen ink. He berated them, his rage getting the better of him. 

  


They could destroy the yard, the furniture, the china. Hell they could burn down the entire bloody hell-hole and he’d cheer. But not here. Never here. Never this.

  


He had a ten foot stone wall erected around the hedge surrounding the tree. There were two keys created, one for him and one for the gardener.

  


Standing in his private study, he took another heavy swig of whiskey. Holding the brass key and tracing the detailing around the handle, he kissed it, once, twice, then squeezed it harshly in his palm. Another tear escaped his eyes, and oh had there been so many, as he tossed it into the burning coals.


	3. How Could It Be So Wrong If We Get Along: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Prompt Request:
> 
> Human AU where there's a bit of an age gap between Klaus and Caroline, and Caroline is a bit forbidden to Klaus. But they hella vibe, so throw caution to the wind and just roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! This drabble contains a few real life scenarios from MY life. Hehe sorry not sorry.
> 
> And yes, I worked at Victoria's Secret for a few years and yes it was amazing.

They had met waiting in line for a coffee one mid-week morning. Caroline was next in line as the Karen in front of her yelled at the poor high-school barista at Starbucks. The horrible woman kept going on about how the girl wasn’t smart enough to take an order and how she couldn’t amount to anything, being so dumb.

Caroline wanted to smack this bitch, having been on the receiving end of a customer’s unfounded wrath. She began to look around the coffee shop, wondering if anyone else was hearing this. She caught eyes with the tall man behind her and they gave each other _that_ look. The one that said how could people be so privileged and bitchy and heinous to another human being. 

_And yeah, so what if she took the opportunity to check him out a little bit. This guy was a certified hottie, okay?_

Finally, Caroline had heard enough of this woman. Reminding herself that she was basically dressed the part to do what she was about to do (save for the lacy see through body suit she wore under the black chic blazer, but this woman probably wouldn’t notice), Caroline tapped the impertinent woman on the shoulder. 

“Wh-What!??” She barked at the blonde.

“Ma’am, I find it rude and unfair what you are saying to this barista,” Caroline leaned over to get a look at the young girl’s name tag, “Shayla has done an excellent job in handling your situation and you are still choosing to not be cooperative. Instead of stepping away, you have chosen to stand here and harass a woman less than half your age over a coffee.”

The woman’s face was comical, to say the least. “Why you…. This is none of your business! How dare you butt into our private transaction!”

“Ma’am, this transaction was made public the moment _you_ started yelling. Shayla hasn’t raised her voice once. You are the one who chose to make a scene. As for how dare I…. “ Caroline gestured to her own chest, gearing up to use her year and a half of law school to good use.

“How dare _you_?” Caroline pointed her finger to the woman, stepping closer to her and towering over the woman thanks to her pointed black stilettos. 

“Shayla is federally permitted to refuse service to any customer threatening, harassing, or upsetting her or any other customer present. I think it’s clear to say everyone here is uncomfortable.” Caroline looked around the coffee shop for support. The handsome blonde man behind her eagerly raised his hand, stepping infinitesimally closer to the brilliant blonde.

“Beyond that, you have publicly defamed and harassed a private citizen, one who is only aiming to follow her employer’s policies. I, for one, would be happy to work pro bono with this young woman to make sure she is compensated handsomely from your slanderous show here. I sincerely hope you have a good lawyer.” Caroline smirked out the last bit, hoping to god this woman wouldn’t call her bluff.

Thankfully, the woman was stone cold embarrassed. She looked around at the other patrons, noting all the judgmental and angry looks pointed her way. She looked at Caroline once more, huffed loudly, and scurried out of the shop and to her car.

Everyone in the shop gave a little applause, happy to have shown up the entitled woman. Shayla looked at Caroline like her own personal angel sent down from heaven.

“I- I can’t thank you enough ma’am. Really! I didn’t know what to do! She was just so, so…”

“I know, she was horrid and icky. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. Remember that!”

“Your drink is on me, please, it’s the least I could do!”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary. It would just come out of your tips and you deserve all the extra good you can get out of this day.”

Before Shayla could argue, the handsome stranger behind her in line stepped up. “Actually, Shayla, I’d like to get this one.” He said, sliding his AmEx on the counter in front of Caroline’s pink credit card.

“Oh, that’s really not necessary,” Caroline blushed and began to refuse the offer.

“Nonsense, it’s the least I could do for the entertainment. Its always to joy to see such a wretched person get their comeuppance.” He smirked handsomely.

She blushed profusely but allowed the stranger to pay. She stood to the side as he ordered his own drink and signed the check. He tipped the barista twenty bucks on a nine dollar bill. Good boy.

As they stood, waiting for their drinks, she began conversation. “So, do I get to know the name of the man who bought my drink?”

“Only if I get to know the name of the woman who put that witch in her place.”

She laughed so brightly and reached her manicured hand out to him. “Caroline Forbes.”

“Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus.” He grasped her elegant hand in his huge palm.

“So, Caroline Forbes. Do you make it a habit of finding your pro bono work at Starbucks, or do you play fairy godmother to all customer service workers?”

“When I can, I suppose.” She answered vaguely. She had, in fact, saved many of her own associates from a rude customer. Working at Victoria’s Secret, she met more horrible customers than she cared to reminisce on. “What about you, do you often buy a girl her morning coffee?” 

He blushed and looked at the floor briefly, “Only the fascinating and brilliant ones.” 

Now they both stood there, blushing madly and feeling like high schoolers themselves. 

Their drinks were finished, the other barista placing them on the counter in front of them. Caroline wanted to stay and talk to him more, to get to know him. She felt panicked at this being the end for them.

They slowly walked to the door together, both accepting that they had to go their separate ways. He couldn’t place why this girl made him so nervous. He was used to flirting with beautiful strangers. Had she been any other girl, he’d have her number and be on his way to the office by now. 

“Well, I’m this way.” She said, gesturing to her car on the right.

He was going to be late, he knew it, but he had to have another minute with her. “I’ll walk you.”

They made their way to her VW Jetta, all bright smiles and blushing. They kept sneaking looks at one another and then rapidly looking away, embarrassed to have been caught. 

This was silly, he knew, he just felt so giddy with her. Like a schoolboy on his first date. Finally, he found his manhood and spoke. “Caroline, it would a shame if this were the last time I saw you. A woman so beautiful and so brilliant is rare to find. If you would do me the honor, if it suits you, I would very much like to,” shit, he was blabbering.

“Klaus,” she spoke up to him. “I would be happy to go on a date with you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He chuckled, embarrassed at his rambling, “Yeah, I guess I sort of butchered that.”

“A little, but I won’t hold it against you.” She winked at him.

“Okay, uh, are you free Saturday? Say eight? STK?”

Holy shit, the man knew how to go all out for a first date. She had tried going there for her birthday but they book out months in advance. “Are you sure we could get a table?” She teased, offering him an out from his expensive choice. 

“Yes, of course. My sister in law is the sous chef. Now, do you intend on making me sweat more, or may I have your answer?” He teased lightly.

Shit, maybe she was in over her head here. This guy was big time and she had lied to him about being a lawyer. But you know what, she was young and hot and smart and confident. Worse case scenario, she at least gets to try out the exclusive eatery. “Okay, Saturday sounds perfect.”

They exchanged phone numbers, with invitations to text each other as they pleased.

He smiled and rolled this bottom lip with his tongue. If it wasn’t 8:40 am on a week day he would have moved in to kiss her. But he they both had jobs to get to and he doesn’t know if he could stop kissing her once he had the chance. So instead, he took her free hand and placed a soft kiss to her hand.

“It was lovely meeting you, Caroline. I’ll be waiting eagerly for Saturday to arrive.” He started to back up and make his way to his own vehicle, a beautiful black Jag F-type.

Okay, this guy has _money_ money. “Klaus,” she shouted out at him. He turned towards her, his hand on the door handle.

“What the heck do you do for work?” She made light of it, gesturing to the car.

He smirked, slightly cocky, “Tsk, tsk, Caroline. Usually cutthroat attorneys can spot one another in the wild.” And with that he threw her a cheeky wink and got into his sleek car.

_Oh Shit. What are the freaking odds?_

  * _\- -_



Saturday night came quick, quicker than she wanted. She was nervous as hell to see him. She should’ve just told him the other morning, should’ve just come clean that she was a mere retail manager and not some hot shot lawyer. 

It had just felt so amazing to have someone compliment her brain, her wit, her personality — not her body, or her face, or her lingerie. 

She had started towards her law degree right out of high school. She had taken inspiration from legally blonde and decided she was going to be _that_ bitch. She was shopping at a Victoria’s Secret for some basics when she was asked if she wanted to work there. 

She hadn’t looked back since. 

A year into working there, and college took the back burner. She was moving up fast and making damn decent money, too. She loved the sheer joy it was to make a woman feel sexy and beautiful and confident in her own skin. She was addicted to getting a woman into her proper bra size, often for the first time in their lives, and seeing the relief and happiness in their eyes. Being able to wear lingerie to work and amass quite the saucy collection of underthings was just an added bonus.

She had scored a lower management position after only eight months there, and then quickly was promoted to assistant manager of their prestige location after some hard work and a few convenient position openings. She was now the ASM and lingerie brand manager, and while she dealt with a lot of bullshit from her job and people’s reactions to it, she loved it.

But now here she stood, a 22-year-old retail manager, about to go on a date with some big time, rich guy lawyer who just so happened to think she was also some major attorney. To make it worse, she actually liked this guy. A lot. And so now what was she supposed to do? 

She had thrown on some of her best lingerie, of course. A sheer bra and panty set with a delicate floral lace appliqué. Swarovski crystals were hand sewn into the center of the larger blooms, while gold threading adorned the smaller flowers. 

Over the beautiful set, she work one of her favorite little black dresses, of course everything she owned was black. The square neckline accentuated her décolletage, the thin straps leaving her arms bare. The tight skirt ended just above her knees, showcasing her tones legs. She buckled her black, strappy heels and made her way to the restaurant. 

He was waiting cooly and confidently, leaning against the crowded building, when she strolled up.

“You look, marvelous, sweetheart.” He said after a minute, taking the necessary time to drink in her fabulous form. Gods was she perfect.

His fitted jeans and fine Italian shoes complimented his open grey vest and white button up wonderfully. She stared at those hidden necklaces at his clavicle for a moment longer than she should. He looked _good_. “You clean up quite well yourself.”

They stared at each other for a second longer, slight hunger growing in their eyes. He couldn’t seem to get enough of this woman standing before him. Maybe one day, if all went well, she’d let him paint her. It was then that he realized he was letting his mind wander too far and he broke their gaze, “Well, shall we?” He smiled kindly.

“We shall.” She smiled back, linking their arms together as they entered the packed doorway.

True to his word, they were sat immediately at a semi-private table near the floor to ceiling open windows that let out to the patio. A large glass fireplace was a few yards to the left of them and green leafy plants lined a planter behind him. It was romantic and cozy.

“I’m impressed, Mikaelson, I didn’t think you could do it.”

He laughed heartily at her words. “That you could doubt me for a moment hurts, love” 

“Hey, I’ve experienced the excruciating awkwardness when a guy hasn’t made reservations on a Friday or Saturday night for a first date. I still cringe thinking about it sometimes.”

“Surely you must be joking.” 

“Nope. We walked to eight different restaurants in the cold. No openings. I finally just said ‘hey no worries lets just go to a diner or something’.”

He could sense that wasn’t the end of the story. “And then….”

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “I asked if he wanted to pay together or separate, he said separate. When I handed the waitress my card, he butted in and said ‘Actually, let’s pay together.’ I guess I should thank my lucky stars that we didn’t go to some expensive restaurant like he had originally hoped.”

Klaus’ eyes were saucers “No. He didn’t” 

She nodded to assure him it was truth, “Bloody loser. I sincerely hope he was marvelously attractive or something. Surely I’d think a woman of your caliber would have better taste.” He laughingly teased.

She was laughing too, embarrassed but altogether over the bad date from years ago. “Yeah yeah, make fun of me all you want. Like you’ve never had a bad date.”

“Never. Not one.” He shook his head, desperately trying to hold a serious face. His facade broke when she cocked her herd to the side and raised her sculpted brows.

“Alright, alright. One. But it wasn’t my fault!”

“Oh really?! You were simply the innocent victim.” She laughed at him.

“Yes, completely innocent.” He was chuckling too. “She was VP of an accounting firm. We met at a bar near her office for drinks. Conversation was dull and the bar was quiet. She offered to go someplace new, said she knew a place nearby that was a bit more lively. Turns out that place ended up being her apartment.”

“Oh wow, that does sound like the date from hell!” Caroline said sarcastically sympathetic.

“Ha Ha. That’s not the end of my story.” Klaus sassed back, “ She had nearly no furniture and one red lamp sitting on the floor. We made out for a few minutes when we started to get a little heavier. One of us must’ve knocked over the lamp because next thing I know we’re standing outside of the burning building and waiting for the firemen to put it out.”

Caroline’s jaw fell at that, “Oh my god, no!”

“Not the end, love. As we leaned against the firetruck, she proposed we continue our earlier activities in the truck. When I tried to explain to her that this was pretty serious and I was definitely not feeling… amorous… after everything, she had a bit of a fit and tattled on me to a fireman.”

Caroline was full blown laughing now. “That is so hilarious, I can’t believe it! What did the fireman say?”

“Well they were a ways off from me, but basically I caught something along the lines of ‘Ma’am, your apartment is on fire and it is illegal to deface federal property.’”

Caroline had tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Klaus just stared at her beautiful face, the joy radiating from her making that horrid night all worth it.

“Oh-, O, Okay you win!” She gasped out between chuckles.

“So happy to amuse you.” He attempted to act blasé but he couldn’t keep a smile off his face around this girl.

She reached for the hand sitting near his wine glass, her fingers grasping his warm skin as she straightened up. “I’m sorry, really, I am. That’s all horrible, truly. I’m sure it keeps you up some nights to think of it.”

He was softly smirking at her apology, turning his hand over to interlace their fingers together on the white tablecloth. “Yes, it was traumatic. I believe it’s only fair that you make this the best date of my life, to make up for such a awful memory.” He winked at her.

She grasped his hand a little tighter, looking at this beautiful man. “Well, I can try. But how will I know what I’m up against.”

He stared into her eyes for a good ten or so seconds as he played with her fingers, “Well, I can tell you this: I haven’t laughed so much on a date in all my thirty-two years. I think you stand an excellent shot, Caroline.”

Her face fell slightly at that. Suddenly she was plunged back into her reality. Shit. He dates accountants and lawyers, from the sound of it. She was gonna have to tell him that she was a 22-year-old retail worker. So much for the best first date ever, he’d probably pay for dinner and ready to leave after this.

He had seen her face fall, and he wasn’t sure why. He thought they had been getting on well. Better than well, actually. He was somewhat enamored with this woman. She was charismatic and charming, smart and beautiful. He hadn’t been lying when he told her he’d never laughed so much. He was serious when he considered this to be the best date he’d ever been on. 

He leaned forward onto his elbows, the fingers of his left hand still playing with her right. “Are you alright Caroline? I haven’t said anything to upset you have I?”

She blinked out of her thoughts, “Wha-, NO! No, I was uh, just kinda lost in thought.”

He smiled softly at her.

“Look Klaus, I have a confession to make. I-, I’m not a lawyer.” He furrowed his brow as he listened. “I’m a 22-year-old college dropout.” She finished quietly, embarrassed at her lack of education.

He sat up straighter after hearing the truth, his face shocked as he considered her words. He cleared his throat and unlinked their hands. “Oh,”

God, she was embarrassed. She almost never got embarrassed but she was now, suddenly feeling like a little girl who was playing dress up in mommy’s clothes. “I’m sorry, I should’ve said something to you the other morning.”

He cleared his throat again, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the truth. “No, it’s, uhh, it’s alright. You never outright said you were, I simply assumed after everything.”

“Yeah I know, I just…. I work retail, and I deal with people like that day in and day out, and I couldn’t stand to see that poor girl get yelled at any more. I just, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth after that woman left.”

“It’s not your fault Caroline. I’m not upset, just shocked is all. I-, you seem so……mature. I can’t hardly believe you’re a decade younger than me.”

Suddenly the easy conversation didn’t come so easy. So much for making this his best date ever.

They sat it sort-of silence for the rest of dinner. One would make a comment on the food, the other on the wine. Next it would be about the plants, then the fireplace. Empty conversation to break the awkward silences. 

When the waitress asked if either of them wanted dessert, Klaus was quick to respond “No, thank you. Check please.”

Caroline would never admit it, fully understanding why he’d want to be done with this odd torture, but the sting of rejection shot through her. She knew he was uncomfortable with her age. Beyond that, he was clear that he valued prestigious careers, life experience, uniqueness, and education a woman: she couldn’t really offer him any of that.

They walked out of the restaurant together, no hand holding or arm linking. Klaus kept a respectful distance. Finally they stood in the warm night air as Klaus asked, “Did you drive, or can I get you a cab?”

“Uh, no, I walked. I’m just around the block so…” she gestured in that direction as she slowly tried to move her body that way.

As she moved to turn away, his voice stopped her. “Thank you, Caroline. I did have a nice night.”

“Before.” She tried to make a joke, she tried to chuckle lightly.

He inhaled at that. “I’m sorry, Caroline. I just…. We live two different lives, in two different worlds. We’re not meant to be.”

She nodded sourly, trying to hide her hurt. “Hey, no need to apologize. Really. I get it.”

Biting the inside of her cheek to take her mind off the shame and utter embarrassment, she turned and made her way back home.


	4. How Could It Be So Wrong If We Get Along: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt:  
> klaroline human AU where there's a bit of an age gap between Klaus and Caroline, and Caroline is a bit forbidden to Klaus. But they hella vibe, so throw caution to the wind and just roll with it.  
> Part 2

It had been two months since the disastrous date. And he didn’t know why he knew that. Beautiful and smart women were a dime a dozen to him. He’d usually forgotten about past conquests and girlfriends after a couple of weeks. He’d just move on.

And he _had_ moved on, well he tried to. He was dating Camille, a 30-year-old, respected psychologist. She was pretty, smart, and even blonde. Not the same golden sunshine blonde, but a conservative and warm tone that suited her well. 

So why would he find his mind drifting to the 22-year-old? Her joyous smile at night, when his mind was too preoccupied to drift off to sleep. Her eloquent words and sharp eyes when he would zone out in his office. Her blushing cheeks when he would grab his morning coffee. 

He had changed his Starbucks location to avoid any awkward run-ins, but found that he almost wished for them. Wished, every time he stood in line, she would be standing right in front of him with her luscious hair, her intimidating outfit, her pert little bum. 

He felt like an outright schmuck about it, too; taking Camille out to fancy dinners and lavish lunches, buying her beautiful things all the while thinking of the other blonde. What was it about her that he couldn’t get over? 

He had been mulling over that exact question since he walked away from her that night. It was simple really — she understood him. She got his humor and she made him laugh. She was smart and devilishly confident. She spoke her words with such conviction, and she had a way of talking that just _sung_ to him. 

Then, he remembers how shocked he was at their dinner when her comfortable confidence had turned to consternation. He had been terrified that he had said something to offend her, embarrass her, or turn her off. But then she shared the truth.

22\. _Twenty-two_. He didn’t even date 22-year-olds when _he_ was twenty-two. He felt almost….gross about it now.

Elijah had dated a massively younger woman once, when he was near Klaus’ age now. He had sworn to their family and their father that she was more grown than her years. What had happened then? A fake pregnancy, a rushed marriage, and a nasty divorce that left ‘Lijah’s life in shambles. 

The family had berated him for years afterwards. Klaus and Kol spearheaded the teasing, while Mikael pulled his funds from Elijah’s business venture. He cringes at the thought of ever bringing a woman home more than three years his minor, his family would devour the poor girl and never let him live it down.

But Caroline was so mature. She was a woman, and a smart one at that. She had a sharp wit and a smart tongue. And, gods did he feel ashamed to say it, but she was a bloody _vixen._ She had played lead in his fantasies since she chewed out that awful woman, and she didn’t help the situation when she showed up in that damn dress. He wanted her, but he would never admit to it. All he could do is continue on with Camille and hope Caroline’s memory would begin to fade. 

Time, all it would take is more time.

  * \- -



It had been two and a half months since the disastrous date. Caroline had since licked her wounds and moved on. She went on a couple of dates, had one or two casual hookups, nothing serious though. 

She was briefly hurt at Klaus’ reaction, but then she had put herself in his shoes. She thought about what it would be like for her to date a 19-year-old. Yuck, that’ll ruin a girl’s appetite.

Alright. Maybe her and Klaus weren’t a match made in heaven. Okay, that’s fine. She had taken from the experience what she could and decided she’d use that information to make smarter moves.

So she started using her bumble and hinge profiles a bit more selectively. It started with upping the age range, from 21-25 to now 23-30. That wasn’t too wild but hopefully filtered out some immaturity. 

Then, she found herself with a small obsession over hair. It didn’t _have_ to be blonde, but that certainly helped. It didn’t _need_ to be curly, but she decided she quite liked that wild volume. 

Attitude and stature seemed important to her as well. Did the have an heir of confidence, of comfort with themselves? Did they stand tall and proud? Could they command a room if need be? Did they have big dick energy? (Note: BDE = veeeerrrrrryyy important) All criteria were assessed in their first three conversations, if they didn’t pass then she would immediately un-match. 

Not a ton of guys got through.

Something she never had luck with, though, were the eyes. She longed for those exact eyes, a color she could never quite explain. She had stared at them as they reflected the orange fire at dinner that night and they had haunted her ever since, her dreams, her fantasies. No one else on planet earth had those eyes. 

She was walking home from work on the night that she saw him. 

Her midday shift left her off at eight, wearing a black sundress with a racy bralette underneath that strapped across her cleavage. Her purse was on her right shoulder as she swung her water bottle carelessly in her left. She felt terrible when she wasn’t paying attention, staring blankly at the ground, and accidentally bumped it into another walker.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s no worries, just scared me a bit.” The blonde woman replied kindly.

“Seriously, I can’t believe I just-“

“Caroline?” She looked up at the voice in shock.

“Klaus, h- hi.”

“Oh you two know each other?” Camille asked.

“Sort of, we, uh, used to frequent the same coffee shop.” Klaus answered, unsure of himself in this very uncomfortable situation. “Camille, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Camille, a psychologist and old colleague.

He finished introducing the two and they smiled and shook hands.

As Camille went on to comment how much she loved the city because of stuff like this, Caroline surveyed the pair. They were dressed up, obviously on their way to dinner. Their hands were clasped between them, their bodies comfortable with the closeness.

_Oh._

“Yeah, it’s always exciting, that’s for sure! Well, it was really great running into you but I just got off a nine hour shift so I’m beat. You two have a nice night.” Caroline squeaked out. Was it subtle? No. Did the pair definitely know she was trying to get away from them? Yes. Oh well.

  * \- -



When she finally got home, she felt low. It was hard to look the guy that she was still kinda crazy about in the face while he was with another woman. A successful psychologist at that. After an hour of stalking, she felt lesser about herself than she had in years.

Thirty, an O’Connell, but with a name for herself and a fabulously flourishing career. Caroline felt silly. She never even had a chance.

  * \- - 



He stared at her rapidly departing figure, her long, gauzy dress flowing dramatically in the city breeze.

“Klaus, you alright there?” Camille pulled him from his stare.

“Yes, of course. Let’s go, lest we be late.” He put his arm around her as he bit the inside of his cheek.

They made it in time for their reservation at Chart House, the dark and romantic atmosphere perfect for asking the woman he had been dating for just over two months to be his girlfriend. 

Suddenly, he had a frog in his throat. 

He had planned this moment a week or two ago, when he put his foot down about his own thoughts of Caroline. He was going to move on, forget her and their small time together. He was going to make things official with Camille and all the problems would drift away. Eventually. But it appears someone upstairs must be playing a trick on him.

He sat there deep in thought as the waiter brought around the expensive bottle of Dom Pérignon he had asked for when making the reservation. He no longer had a taste for it, it seems.

“I’ll take a Weller 19, straight” he interrupted. 

The waiter and the blonde looked at him strangely, but Camille simply ordered a glass of white instead and the waiter took the unopened bottle back to the bar.

“You seem tense. What’s on your mind?”

“Hmm, nothing, just a case I’m caught up in.” He said, still staring blankly at the table in front of him, lost in thoughts.

“Wanna talk about it. You know verbal release of thought can help your mind sort through it. I remember in my Junior year I did a study on the mind in quiet and it showed tha-“

“I’m fine, Camille.” He snapped irritably, but not terribly harshly. “I-, I just need to clear my head.”

“Writing it down will help, your brain will know it is no longer responsible for cataloguing whatever it is, and therefore it will be more easily forgotten.” She said.

He knew she was trying to help, and he knew he was a right bastard. But her constant talk of the human psyche and constant need to dissect him irritated the piss out of him.

The waiter came with her white wine and his Bourbon, breaking the small tension that had been building. He grabbed his glass and took a healthy sip of the burning liquid. After a few more minutes of silence, Camille spoke up again.

“Does this have anything to do with that girl from earlier? Caroline?”

He froze so slightly at having been caught, but wasn’t going to throw in the towel. “What has you thinking so?”

“Well, you can sit in a court room and have opposing council drag your case across the floor and come up with an entirely new angle without breaking a sweat. You can lie to a judge or a jury, fabricating a story to suit your narrative with no fears or worries in the world”

He raised his brows and quirked his lips in a show of ‘So what’, so she continued.

“You can remain calm and confident when I tell you I’m in love with you, when you don’t feel the same way. You can stay level-headed, almost bored, when explaining to me how you aren’t there yet but you’ll get there. You can be so blasé when you paint a future for us and assuage my concerns.”

He was staring at the stem of her wine glass, avoiding her gaze.

“But you run into this one girl for all of a minute and you’re acting a way I’ve never seen you act before.”

He refused to lie to her face but was not ready to admit the truth in her words.

“She’s young.” 

He stayed silent. But she wasn’t done, she was just starting to get worked up.

“Why can’t you talk to me? This is my job, to listen, to help people work through their demons. Do you not feel like you deserve love? Or do you feel like you would prefer some young, hot thing over me. Do you really care about me? Do you actually want to be with me or are you just settling? Have you been lying this whole time, are we just- just-“

“Of course I care about you, Caroline!”

_Oh fucking hell._

“C-Camille. I-I meant Camille.” He had his elbows propped up on the table then, pressing his palms into his eyes. 

It was silent at their table as Camille continued to look at him and Klaus continued to hold his face in frustration. 

“A Freudian Slip, if I’ve ever heard one.” She said quietly.

He looked up at her, trying to convey his apologies through their eye contact. He began to speak, to apologize, before she cut him off.

“You might not want to face it for whatever reason, but subconsciously you seem to care about that girl. Maybe you better address that. Until then, I think we’re done here.”

She looked at him for a moment more, before standing up and leaving.

He finished his drink, and then one more, and then one more before he dropped a wad of cash and stood to leave. This night had gone to hell. He was irritated, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of freedom that overtook him.

Maybe it was the name-slip from earlier or his reaction to her appearance, maybe it was liquor or maybe it was just him realizing his truth….

He was crazy about this woman. 

And he realized that no torment from his siblings, no disapproval from his mother and stepfather, no mental block he had could outweigh how much he wanted to be with her. 

He had wasted so much time, and he had made a mess of the entire situation. If only he had the balls to face his own fears that night at dinner. It would’ve been Caroline that he was taking to dinner tonight. It would’ve been her that he was asking to be official with over fine champagne. He could’ve kissed her, held her, maybe even lov-

He had to see her. Now. Tonight. He walked the sidewalk, tipsy but not drunk, the liquor giving him just the fuel he needed to not back down. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and called her number.

No answer.

He called again.

No answer.

He texted her, a quick ‘ _Can we talk?’_ typed into the phone.

No answer, even all of three minutes later.

He called. Again and again and again.

Finally, on his sixth call and about four rings in, “Hello? Klaus?”

“Caroline! I-, you answered.” _Good opening line, mate._ He berated his stupidity.

“Yeah, sorry. I was in the shower. Uhm, what’s up?” 

All he could do was breathe into the phone, searching but failing to come up with words to say to her. Camille was right, he could spout bullshit for hours in a courtroom but when it came to Caroline he couldn’t string together a sentence.

“I need to see you. Please, Sweetheart,” he felt resigned to the likelihood that she would deny him. “Please.” He whispered the last word.

He heard her sigh through the line, “Okay, where are you?”

The relief he felt was palpable. “I’ve just left Chart House.”

“Okay. There’s Rosenblatt’s Deli on 13th. Meet me there?” She offered.

He agreed on the location, making his way quickly across the four blocks. He arrived and nearly ran in, the bell on the old door jingling loudly. Every eye made their way to the disturbance as he quickly made his way through the diner, scanning tables for his girl. 

The bell rang again, this time far less aggressively, and all eyes moved from him to the blonde walking in. She made eye contact with him and they both stood with bated breath. They drank each other in for so long, everyone staring at their dramatics.

“Uh, can I get you a table, orrrr.” The waitress interrupted.

“Ehrm, yes, two please.” Caroline responded.

They were seated in a booth, the waitress leaving to bring a hot tea and a water at their request. They stared at each other, no words passing yet, the trepidation and uncertainty too strong. 

“Camille and I, we ended things.” He started after their drinks came.

She said nothing at that, not really knowing what to say. He asked her here, he could do the talking.

“Caroline, when I-, that night… it wasn’t because of-“ he sighed, restarting, “Look, I messed up. I haven’t handled things well and I’ve found myself regretting walking away from you that night.” He looked at her heavy, trying to be clear with her.

“Ten years. It’s a lot of time, love. You are so incredibly mature and so undeniably smart, I just don’t want you to feel like dating a man in his thirties is holding you back from being the amazing, twenty-something woman you are. It would kill you, it would kill _me_.”

Finally, Caroline spoke. “I don’t believe you. I mean, I do but I don’t believe that your desire to ‘not hold me back’ is what had you running, pale in the face.” 

She was calling him, intuitive thing she was.

“You’re right,” He took a sip of his tea and sighed before reaching over and grasping her hand in his. 

“Six or so years ago my older brother, Elijah, was dating a woman about twelve years his minor. We thought it mildly strange, but after a bit of teasing we accepted it and moved on. She fell pregnant just before their first year together came to pass. My brother, ever the noble, wifed her before there was much question. It became clear she wasn’t actually pregnant to begin with. He was hurt at her deception, but more hurt at the divorce papers she served him. She ended up with a decent settlement to walk away with and his reputation was sullied. My step father never let him live it down. It was an embarrassment to the family name, in Mikael’s eyes.” He confessed. 

She was surprised at this story, not expecting him to open up like this.

“When I found out your age I was in shock because you are mature, and very wise, and worldly. I couldn’t fathom that the woman I had been getting on so well with could be so young. And then I thought of my ridiculous family history and just thought it best to walk away before we had any real feelings. It turns out I was too late, because truth is Caroline, I’ve tried to stop thinking about you. And I can’t.”

She inhaled deeply, just looking at him for a while. “Well, don’t you date like CEOs and business moguls and accountants and whatever?”

Her furrowed his brow, slightly confused, “I guess I have had a track record of dating powerful women. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t fit that category, though.”

“Hello! I work _retail_ , Klaus. I’m not some hot-shot lawyer or big time business analyst. Don’t you think you’ll be a dating a little below your average?” She said aggressively.

“Caroline, I don’t know why you think I’d care. Your clearly sharp, educated, confident-“

“So what, Klaus! I- I’m not….. I’m not _that_.” She finished, referring to women like the accomplished Camille.

“Do you enjoy your job?” He cut in.

“What?’

“Do you enjoy your job. Do you like what you do?”

“Well, yeah…”

“And do you make enough money to pay your debts, with opportunity for growth should you want it?”

“I mean, yes.”

“So what is the problem. You’re a smart and beautiful woman with a job thatshe enjoys and offers her room to grow. Sounds like an accomplished woman to me, and at only twenty two.” He smirked at her.

“Caroline. I like you for _you_. And I don’t usually like people. I could care less what you do for work. But that you’re strong enough to leave college, a decision I’m sure your loved ones didn’t completely support, to follow your passion. And make money doing it? You’re not only accomplished, love. You’re a bloody role model.”

She didn’t know what to say, no one had ever said such earnest and fulfilling words to her. “So, what now?”

He grabbed her other hand, bringing them together in his in the middle of the table. “Now, Caroline, I would very much like to take you on a date. One that preferably ends in a kiss and a promise for another.”

She looked at him then and smiled softly. “Ya know, this is kind of a date.”

He smiled and looked around the dingy diner, “Fine, but we’re telling people our first date was at STK and it was perfect.” 

She laughed heartily and just like that, it was as if they were back to the moments before she told him the truth. Two people getting on wonderfully, laughing, talking, sharing a plate of fries. 

“You know, I never did catch where it is you work.” He said.

“I told you, retail.” She said cheekily.

Truth is she generally avoided telling guys where she worked. They always gave her lecherous looks and made some dumb comment. Ick.

“Oh, retail, _There,_ gotcha!” He answered sarcastically, “C’mon, it’s only fair.”

“Ugh fine, but promise not to be an ass about it.”

He raised both hands up to show his innocence.

“I work at Victoria’s Secret.”

He stayed silent but waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Ugh, I knew it!” She teasingly whined.

“I didn’t say anything.” He said in a deep baritone.

“You didn’t have to, I saw that look.”

“Can you blame me love? An old man like me, just imagining-“

“Hush! Hush! Or you won’t ever get to see!” She giggled out.

“So I have a chance, then?” His more serious tone making it clear that he wasn’t just talking about seeing her lingerie.

She looked at him softly and nibbled at her lip before nodding, “Yeah, I think you do.”


	5. How Could It Be So Wrong If We Get Along: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt:  
> klaroline human AU where there's a bit of an age gap between Klaus and Caroline, and Caroline is a bit forbidden to Klaus. But they hella vibe, so throw caution to the wind and just roll with it.
> 
> Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, looks like there's gonna be a part 4.
> 
> Also slight smut warning at the beginning here, mostly just dirty talk.

“Oh, yeah, that’s it!”

“God, you’re a fucking goddess”

“Shit, Klaus, if you keep fucking me like that I’m gonna cum!”

He had her up against the wall in her bedroom, her right leg wrapped around his torso and her left leg crooked over his forearm. He was pounding into her, the art on her wall shaking while she continued to wail out her pleasure

“Yeah? That’s what you want, Sweetheart? You want to cum on my cock, little thing?”

“Yes! Yes! OH god! I- I’m about to-“

“Hey, uh, could you guys kinda keep it down?!”A voice shouted from outside the door.

They both startled, being momentarily pulled away from their pleasure. Klaus’ pounding slowed but didn’t stop. Caroline was embarrassed as hell.

“S-sorry, Lana!” She yelled out to her roommate as she gestured to Klaus to move her back to her small bed. 

“Bloody hell, I knew we should’ve gone to mine.” He grumbled into her neck as he carried her body to the bed.

“Sorry, not all of us have the funds to not need roommates.” She replied as he started pumping into her again.

“Yes, well what about a larger bed, hmm? This useless thing is too bloody small” His last words came out in a sort of groan as his pleasure built up stronger.

“Uhnf, fuck, N-nothing bigger would fit in this tiny place.”

“ _Fuck Caroline,_ don’t say shit like that to me, things will be over far too soon.” He said, harshly slapping her inner thigh as her accidental double entendre sparked his arousal more.

“Oh, oh, I- I’m cumming, fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk” she whined out.

“Oh, fuck yes you are.” He agreed as he felt her pussy coax out his own orgasm, filling her up with his hot cum.

He collapsed on top of her, smothering her under his big body, but she didn’t mind. She held his body to hers and circled her fingers delicately on his muscled back as they breathed heavy.

They had been dating for five months now, having made things exclusive a week and a half after their diner date. It had been going well. Really well, actually. 

She had met a few of his work buddies, her maturity and charm making the age gap between her and everyone else at the table unnoticeable. He had met her closest gal pals and they all seemed to swoon over him, shocking him with how…. _22_ ….they all seemed compared to his girl. Overall, they seemed to fit into one another’s lives so easily. Nothing was awkward or uncomfortable.

And the sex? With his experience and talents, along with her eagerness and—ehem— _flexibility,_ it was explosive. It felt gauche to say, but they both considered it to be the best sex of either of their lives’.

They just _worked_ together. 

This one, however, was a common struggle of theirs. Deciding where to spend their time was a constant argument. 

Klaus lived alone, in an expensive high-rise just uptown. He didn’t like dealing with people and he liked the ease of being in his own space with his things. Not to mention Caroline’s roommates- two of them who shared their cramped three bedroom- who always seemed to be around. He hated it, not the girls but the constantly having others around. He hated when Caroline silenced her passion, so as to not disturb, and required all frisky business be done in her room only. He wanted her _everywhere_ , and he wanted to hear _everything_ she had to offer.

Caroline knew her apartment wasn’t the best place for them, hated the sexual repression as much as he did. But her work schedule was constantly changing. Some days she’d have to be at the store at 9am sharp to open, other days she’d have the late shift and wouldn’t even be off until 11:30. She even had a fair amount of merchandising and Brand Guide shifts that could run 6pm to 2am! It was too varied for her to not be in her apartment, with her stuff, to be able to have exactly what she needed for whatever work threw her way. 

She had thought about asking to keep a few things at his place instead. God knows she’d love to wakeup to his fabulous apartment and amazing espresso machine. But she had bad experiences with asking to keep a few things at a boyfriend’s house. She didn’t want to make Klaus feel like she was taking advantage of his ever-present generosity. He already had a tendency to want to pay for _everything._ Hell _,_ one of his favorite activities was showing up to her work and acting like a regular customer, buying anything he wanted to see her in or thought she might like.

She didn’t want to lean on him, financially or otherwise, more than she already was.

So, they’d been doing two nights at hers, two nights at his for the past three months. It was getting difficult to say the least.

“God, I’m so embarrassed! Tatum last week, now poor Lana. I’m the worst roommate ever, curse these thin walls!” She pouted.

He chucked and kissed at her neck, “She’s the one who interrupted us, love. I think they’re the ones in the wrong.”

She rolled her eyes but continued her ministrations on his big back and wide shoulders.

“Whatever, we’ll be back at yours tomorrow. Roommate free, and a bed as big as the ocean.”

“You know, love, there’s no written rules on our arrangement. We could just start staying at mine on the reg.”

She retracted her hands slowly at that, pushing his shoulder to signal him to move off of her. She stood up and grabbed the silk floral robe off the back of her door.

She was embarrassed that she couldn’t bring to the relationship what he could. She knew it had to be weird for him, her still living with roommates. She’d happily go stay with him more, but at what point does she cross the line from slightly-spoiled girlfriend into sugar baby territory?

"I don’t know, we’ll see.”

He had sensed her shift in mood immediately, she usually never wanted to stop the cuddles after sex (and god help him, he _liked_ that). 

He sat up in the bed, leaning against the rickety headboard at he looked at her in consideration. “What have I said to upset you?”

She slumped her shoulders and sighed, still facing away from him.

“Caroline, I don’t understand why you don’t want to stay at my place more often. It’s a better fit for us. We need more space, and we desperately need more privacy. You tell me all the time how much you enjoy the espresso machine. I’d bring you a cappuccino in bed every morning.”He teased, trying to entice her. 

She had shifted her body to face him more and smiled lightly at his joke, but still hadn’t said anything. He observed her for a minute, trying to read anything in her expression. Finally he stood, naked as the day he was born, and walked closer to her.

“Are you not comfortable there? Because you know you are welcome to any-“

“No, no, that’s not it. You’ve made me very comfortable, I feel comfortable there.” She reassured.

“Then what, is…is it me? Is it too much time togeth-“

“No! No, please don’t think that!” She grasped the sides of his face desperately.

He looked into her eyes hopelessly then, downtrodden at her apparent distaste for his home.

“I- it’s just. M-my stuff. I always need different stuff. It’s hard to always be toting it around and I always forget something” she decided a half-truth would be good enough.

“Caroline, my apartment is over 6,000 square feet. Do you honestly think there’s not a place for your things?” He looked at her, seeing right through her bullshit excuse.

She was staring straight at his chest to avoid meeting his eyes. She wanted to be mature, and easy, and unafraid; but admitting to him that she loved him, that she was embarrassed of her financial situation and felt like the weaker link in the relationship was an obstacle un-scaleable to her. She had remained silent.

Gently, he grabbed her hand and backed up until he sat on the bad, bringing her down to straddle his hips. He cupped her right cheek as he kept a comforting hold on her luscious thigh.

“Caroline, I need to ask you something. I’ve wanted to for a few weeks, now. And I’m horrified at the prospect because I don’t know how you will react. Law School taught me to not ask questions I don’t know the answer to, yet I find that I cannot hold myself back.”

She was looking in his eyes, her brow delicately furrowed.

“Caroline,” he took a deep breath, caressing her beautiful cheek with his thumb, “I want you to move in with me.” Her eyes went wide as saucers.

“I want you to be there when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I want to make you cappuccinos in the morning and hot toddy’s at night. I want you to have all of your things there. And a closet that is actually big enough for all your clothes.” They both chuckled at her overflowing closet and two extra Ikea clothing racks.

“I want to taste you in the kitchen,” he kissed her cheek, “Pound you into my piano,” down her neck, “I want to lay you out in front of the fireplace and make torturous love to you.” He nipped at her collarbone. “And I never want you to feel shy, to feel the need to be quiet.”

He looked back into her eyes. “I just want you to be there with me, all the time.” He finished, almost shy at his own request.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, wanting so desperately for everything that he offered, but terrified at what she might become.

“I- I can’t.” His face fell at that, ice shooting through his veins at her refusal.

“I see. Perhaps it was a imbecilic thing to say.” He had tried to put up as much of a wall as he could muster before he went to stand, but she stopped him.

“No, it wasn’t. Klaus, listen to me.” She had to clasp her thighs around him tightly to stop him from getting away from her.

“It’s not you, or your wonderful place with all its amenities. Its me, okay. I can’t possibly afford rent and I couldn’t just-“

“Why would you worry about that? It’s taken care of.” He said somewhat harshly.

“NO! I refuse to be some deadweight! I can’t be a kept woman, okay! I’m not a lawyer or a doctor or a CEO or whatever the fuck! I’m 22, remember?! I don’t make even a third of what your rent probably is! I’m not-, I can’t. I’m sorry!” She lightly hit his chest in her outburst.

He grabbed both of her wrists and looked into her eyes deeply, “Hey, look at me. I don’t care. You have brought more joy and stability to my life than I ever thought possible. You say you’re some deadweight or weak link but it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

She had stopped fighting his hold on her, her hands dropping in between them as his moved to her thighs, her hips, her back, just desperate for her acceptance.

“I have never found myself so profoundly understood by another. I have never been so content in a relationship, Caroline. I’ve always been a selfish person but all I want to do is give to you; to somehow payback the-, the _joie de vivre_ you’ve gifted me. I just want _you_.”

“Klaus, I know you think that, but what about when bills start rolling in? Or when you have some fancy lawyer thing and you have to explain to your boss or your colleagues or whatever that your callow girlfriend just works retail?” She argued.

“And tell them what? My hot little 22-year-old works for Victoria’s Secret and she acts as my own personal model to showcase only their finest?” He smirked devilishly and waggled his eyebrows.

She chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes.

Clearing his laughter, his tone grew serious as he stared at her pouting face. “Caroline. I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes snapped to his, she couldn’t breathe at his words, her breath was caught in a gasp.

He swallowed thickly but continued, “I am. I have been. For a while. When you walked into that diner I felt like all the stress that had built up for two months just dissolved. I can’t imagine going back to how things were before you. Nights we spend apart I find myself wishing for your presence. Just things like having you on my sofa watching TV or in the kitchen commenting on how I have no real food. I want you there next to me.”

She was full fledged crying now, he had been periodically wiping away her falling tears. She sniffled and grabbed his head with her hands, kissing him deeply as his hands came around her back to bring her closer.

“I love you too. _God,_ am I in love with you. I think I could’ve loved you when you called me that night and you asked to see me” She pulled back to find his eyes again after several more needy kisses.

“I couldn’t ever _ever_ make you feel like I wanted you because of your money or your success. I feel sick at the thought. I need you to know that. I don’t want to just take from you.”

“Caroline, I trust you. I _know_ you. And I know that’s not who you are. Now, I know how you love to keep me waiting painfully for your answers, but what do you say? Will you live with me?”

She finally smiled, her radiance lighting his should. “Oh my god, yes!” Smooching all over his face, she pulled back once more. “But I am paying rent! As much as I can! I don’t care if you’re Jeff Bezos, I’m not taking a free ride.”

“Judging by his Charitable habits, he wouldn’t be the man to give you one.” They both chuckled before meeting lips again.

They fell back into the tiny mattress and got lost in each other once more, roommates be damned. 

  * \- -



She had lived in this apartment for the better half of four years now, and packing up to leave was hard. Not because she was really going to miss the cramped space, but because of the amount of stuff she had cramped in there. 

It was Friday afternoon and she’d be fully moved out by Sunday. Her and Klaus had been working hard to collect all of her things, taking time to figure out a closet organization at his place that they could both agree on. 

They had an easy enough system: she’d pack and label, he’d tote it downstairs and into her car. One car load tonight, and two or three tomorrow would have it covered. Klaus had just grabbed the last box for the night as she cleaned up any last mess, making note of where she’d start tomorrow morning. 

Pulling on her jacket and bounding down the stairs to find her boyfriend, she stopped abruptly as she saw him. He looked like a deer in headlights as he faced Camille. 

Caroline observed in shock from the vestibule, not sure if walking out to show her face was a good idea.

“Small world! Um, how’ve you been? You look really good.”

“Yeah, I’ve been alright.” He answered vaguely, hoping beyond hopes she’d just leave.

“Uhm, look, I don’t want to be too forward but do you wanna maybe grab a bite? I don’t know if you’ve worked through some of those demons we had talked about but honestly, Klaus, I miss you. I wanna try again.” Camille said, reaching out to touch his sweaty arm.

“Look, Camille, I-“

“Hey, _baby_ , do you wanna grab dinner before we head home?” Caroline butt in quickly. She had almost lost it when she saw Camille touch him. She knew she was overreacting but she did not like another woman’s hand on her man.

“Caroline.” Camille’s face turned white as she took a step back. She looked at the attractive couple, seeing Klaus’ arm reaching out to pull Caroline close to his side, her head finding home at his pec.

“You two, you’re…. ehem, okay. Uh, nice running into you.” She quickly turned to leave. 

She was stopped by a hand on her arm before she got too far. “Camille, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for things to happen this way.” Caroline said to the other blonde.

“I- It’s okay. I guess I always knew there was something missing between us.” Camille replied.

“I’m-……. I’m just sorry.” Caroline knew how it felt to be the one blindsided by an ex with someone new, she just didn’t want Camille to have to feel so shitty.

“Don’t be. Everyone deserves happiness. And he is happy. With _you_ , he is.”

Caroline nodded and gave a small smile as Camille walked away from them.

Turning back to Klaus, she walked into his open arms. He held her tightly right in the middle of the street, basking in their shared joy. _Gods he loved this woman._

_“_ Let’s go, we’ll order in tonight”

As they got into her car, ready to head to his place, he brought up the one thing that almost had him chuckling earlier.

“ _Baby_ , huh?”

She looked at him, slightly blushing, “Hey, I was a little flustered to see your ex girlfriend feeling you up!” She defended, smiling.

“First off, we were never actually official. Second off, I can’t tell you how weird it is for you to call me that. It’s so… juvenile.”

She laughed heartily at his distaste, “Okay, okay, how about Honey?”

“Lovely, I see we’ve gone from juvenile to geriatric.” 

Neither could control their laughter. “So what, you get to call me love and sweetheart and what not but I don’t get to call you anything special?”

“Sure you can, but not those.”

“Okay, well what do I call you then? What do I refer to you as when I want to make it clear that you’re _mine_? She said, feeling a little saucy.

He loved that possessiveness, he’d have to tell her as such later on.

He looked back to the road ahead, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel to reach his right hand over to catch hers in her lap.

“How about Nik?” He said simply.

She furrowed her brow but squeezed his hand. “Nik?”

“Only a very select few call me Nik. The people I love most in this world and hold dearest to my heart.”

Her face went serious as she faced him more directly from the passenger seat, realizing the weight his words held.

“I can’t imagine a person I’d rather have call me that name more than you.” He had brought their joined hands to his lips, speaking his words into the back of her hand before kissing it.

She jumped from her seat, her seatbelt digging into her side and her neck, as she brought her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face with fervor. They were all of six minutes from his—their— apartment, but he pulled over nonetheless to have a snog. 

  * \- -



Later that night they sat naked in bed, breath calming after an intense session of love-making. He was very happy there were no roommates around to silence her because the sound of _that_ name coming off of her tongue as she reached utter ecstasy was bloody perfection in an imperfect world.

“You said only a select few got to call you that. Who else made the list?” She asked as they played with each other’s fingers on his chest.

“My siblings, the younger ones really. ‘Lijah and Finn seem to prefer Niklaus in it’s totality.”

“Hmm. Where did Klaus come from?” 

“It’s just another nickname, I suppose. It latched on in primary school.” His focus was on their hands as he spoke. “Nik is who I am, or who I feel like I am, when I am with you. I’m younger, more carefree. I’m not always some ruthless lawyer who simply cares about money.”

She kissed his ribcage, offering him love where she thought he needed some. “Well, I’m not so sure I’ve met this Klaus, then. I’ve only known the charming and funny guy who loves to tease me.”

He smiled at that and lent down to kiss her curls.

“I’m not trying to get ahead of myself here, but do you think whenever I do meet your family that I’ll have any shot at them liking me?”

“I don’t think anyone stands a chance at not liking you, Caroline. Your essence shines too brightly.”

_Hmm, we’ll see._


	6. How Could It Be So Wrong If We Get Along: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt:  
> klaroline human AU where there's a bit of an age gap between Klaus and Caroline, and Caroline is a bit forbidden to Klaus. But they hella vibe, so throw caution to the wind and just roll with it.
> 
> Part 4
> 
> Warning, there's some smut in here!

“I’m sorry, you’ve _what_?” Elijah tried desperately to keep his decorum, dabbing the bit of cognac that had dribbled on his chin at the shocking news.

“We’ve moved in together.” Klaus replied calmly.

“Y-You’ve known her for six months! How is that enough grounds to consider such a thing?!”

“Technically, brother, I’ve known her for eight. We’ve been _dating_ for six.”

“Is that so different? I simply cannot understand why you would do something so brash, something so childish, Niklaus.”

Klaus smiled bitterly, irritated by his brothers hypocritical patronization. “Well perhaps I was following in the footsteps of my big brother. Really should get her off the contraceptives if I ever hope to get her pregnant out of Wedlock within the year.”

“Niklaus, that’s unfounded. It was an entirely separate situation. Beyond that, don’t you wish to avoid my fate?”

“I don’t give a damn about your poor choices. Forgive me for assuming you’d be the best sibling to introduce Caroline to first. Shall I call her to meet me somewhere else?”

Elijah sighed dramatically, as if this lunch was such a chore.

“‘Lijah,” Klaus spoke earnestly for a moment. “I’m in love with this woman. My decision to move in with her should be a tell itself. You know I’ve never deigned to attempt such a thing with other women.”

Elijah was cracking, his cool demeanor opening up slightly to his closest brother’s plea.

“I need you on my side with this. I know I’m throwing her to the wolves, I need an ally to help keep her afloat. I need you to give her a chance.”

“Am I to assume that you will be bringing said girl-“

“Caroline.” Klaus interrupted.

“ _Caroline_ , to family brunch when Rebekah returns from Prague, week after next?”

“I had planned it.”

“Well, Niklaus, I suppose if a girl could catch your eye so vividly she must be worth a conversation.” He slight in a bored tone.

“Thank you. Now if you would refrain from your casual attempts at intimidation and ridiculous pretension for the afternoon, please. Caroline is coming straight from work, she took the early shift to be here, so she’ll be exhausted as is.”

“Oh, good.” Elijah deadpanned, “What is it she does, again?” haughty as ever.

“She’s in upper management. Look here she comes now.” He saw her bouncing blonde curls moving his direction, “I’m serious, Elijah, she started work at 5:30 this morning. Don’t test me.”

Klaus snuck out the words to his brother threateningly before turning to his girl and flashing a large smile and pulling her into his arms. “Hello, sweetheart. Work wasn’t too terrible, I hope?”

She returned his smile, giving him a conservative pec instead of the full blown kiss he would’ve preferred. “Not bad, the store’s a bit of a mess with SAS almost over but we will survive somehow.”

Elijah had stood bored, waiting for the couple to finish their hellos. He looked at the obviously young girl, took note of the bubbly blonde’s black lace pencil skirt and slightly see-through blouse showcasing lacy lingerie underneath. _Good gods, has Niklaus found her at a playground, perhaps the street?_

“Hi there, you must be Elijah.” She stuck her hand out confidently with a bright smile. “I’m Caroline. It’s lovely to meet you. Nik talks about you all the time!”

That caught Elijah’s attention. No one outside of family called him that. He looked to his younger brother in shock at the nickname while Klaus simply smiled back, giving him a look that said ‘Told ya’ to his brother.

“Caroline. A pleasure.” He composed himself before shaking her hand professionally. The trio sat, Klaus slinging his arm over the back of her chair as Elijah faced them. After a few seconds of slightly uncomfortable silence, Caroline broke the quiet.

“So Elijah, tell me about yourself! Nik tells me you’re a CIO for a large firm, that’s amazing!”

“Caroline, I don’t wish to be terse with you, however I’m not one for small talk.” Her bright smile fell slightly. Klaus gave him a warning look, but the eldest continued.

“Now, if my brother truly has told you so much about me, then you know my past with dating a younger woman such as yourself.”

“Elija-“ Klaus tried to warn him but Elijah just kept talking.

“And as such, you will understand my strong reservations. What could you possibly have to offer Niklaus that compares to that which he has to offer you?”

“Enough!” Klaus slammed his free hand down on the table, livid at his brother’s words.

Caroline, for her part, took his questioning in stride and prepared herself to answer. She put her hand on Klaus’ muscled shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. 

“You’re right. I do understand where your trepidation comes from. I hope to assuage your concerns. I’m comfortable answering just about any question you have for me.” She spoke calmly and eloquently, noting that this guy clearly valued his vocabulary.

He assessed her face, surprised at her calm response and willingness to be picked apart for the sake of his brother. “Very well. I know that you are a great deal younger than Niklaus, but he has failed to tell me just how much younger.”

“Just about a decade, save for a few months. I’ll be 23 in October.” 

Elijah sucked in his cheeks at that, not expecting a full decade between them. “I must say, you hold yourself quite well for someone so young.”

“Thank you.” She replied simply.

“She holds herself well for anyone of any age.” Klaus corrected, putting his hand on her knee and squeezing her in support.

“Mmm, and what is it you do for work, Caroline?”

She knew this was coming, _stay cool_ “I work at Victoria’s Secret” she said simply.

Elijah blinked and made a slight face at that. “Ah, retail.” He said, “I’m assuming the cause for your…. _libertine_ outfit.” He gestured to the nearly sheer black blouse.

“How bloody dare you.” Klaus was irate with his hypocritical brother. He was standing, his hand splayed out on the table as he leaned into his brother’s space. Caroline had her hands on his arm to pull him back, calm him, but he wouldn’t back down.

“She is an assistant store manager at the ripe age of twenty-two. She handles merchandising and business analytics for all lingerie branding. She does staffing, operational work, HR, staff morale, customer service, marketing, selling, branding. She carries a broader range of skills than most in the job market. Beyond that she loves what she does and she is greatly respected for it, which is more than you can say. Now remind me brother, before I take my girl a get the hell out of here, what was it your precious Hayley did when you met? Ah yes, she was a waitress at Twin Peaks.”

He finished spitting the hateful words at Elijah before turning to Caroline, picking her purse up of the ground, helping her stand, and moving to leave. They got about seven or eight steps aways before she dug her heels in and pulled his large body back as best she could. 

“Klaus!” She said, the old name catching his attention.

He whipped around and looked at her with an expression that read ‘what?!’

She looked at him pointedly, tilting her head to the side and raising her brows.

When she finally spoke, it was quietly, to him alone. 

“You’ve told me story after story about Elijah, about how close you two are. I love you too much to let you walk away from him like this. There’s no reason to blow this out of proportion, okay. Yes, he owes me an apology. But I’m happy to forgive him, because I know how much he means to you. Let’s calm down a get back to lunch.”

He looked at her, his beautiful and brilliant angel. Suddenly, he didn’t give a damn what his family said to her. He knew she could take it. He knew nothing could change how he felt about her. He grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb and brought her in for a tender kiss.

Elijah, although he couldn’t hear their words, watched the scene in fascination. Not only did this girl get his brutish brother to calm down, but she actually got him to return to the table. The same table where he had just sat and insulted this woman. _Perhaps he had been a right prick._

As they returned to the table, where Elijah had been watching from, she spoke to the elder brother. “Sorry for that, we won’t leave. But I would like an apology from you, first. I didn’t ask for your input on my job and I certainly don’t deserve-“

“You’re right.” He cut her off in a very strange move for the brunette, “What I said was abominable, and untrue. You’ve been nothing but pleasant and my brother only speaks highly of you. I would like to apologize for my loathsome behavior. Would it be daft to ask to start this meeting fresh?”

She smiled kindly, “No problem at all, I think that’s a great idea.”

“Thank you, for your grace in handling the both of us. Mikaelsons aren’t known for our timid nature or our admirable charge.” Elijah explained

She smiled a little wider. “That’s alright. You seem to have a certain charm.” She bumped shoulders with Nik, throwing him a cute wink to the side.

Elijah looked on at their comfortably flirtatious antics and realized that somewhere, a part of him was jealous of them. Hayley had never been this confident, this comfortable around him. He had always assumed she was simply more reserved, turns out she just had a lot of reservations about him. 

Niklaus was so happy. Isn’t that what any older brother should want? He decided then and there that he’d let go of his own baggage and give this girl a real chance. Clearly she was smart, courageous, and mature. She had every right.

They conversed comfortably through lunch, the boys telling everything from childhood stories to drunken tales. Klaus held her hand through everything, thrilled at how things were going. Caroline soaked it all in, feeling a slight weight lifting off her shoulders at the acceptance she earned from Elijah. 

After the meal, Klaus excused himself for the restroom, “Are you two alright without me?” He assured he wasn’t leaving them in discomfort before he left the table.

“Caroline, again I must apologize. I know you’ve been kind enough to accept but I just felt the need to reiterate. This has been a lovely meal.” Elijah spoke.

“It truly has. No need to apologize anymore, I’m just glad you were willing to try again.”

He smiled kindly at her, observing her for a moment. “I can see how much love you have for him.” 

Her smile lit up so brightly. “That obvious, huh?” She joked.

“Almost as obvious as his love for you. He isn’t usually one for being so pronounced and open with his sentiment.”

She blushed slightly and looked down. 

“I feel compelled to trust you, Caroline. You are an honest woman and I can’t fight the fellow-feeling I have growing towards you. What I am about to say is truthfully no threat. It holds no constitutions against you. It is simply a plea to you.” 

She listened intently.

“Don’t break his heart. I fear, after seeing how he is with you, he would never fully recover. And I believe he deserves what you’ve been able to give him.”

She looked back at him, their serious moment solidifying their words. “I think so too. He’s…” she inhaled as she considered her words, “Phenomenal, and confounding, and wonderful. And I am so mad about him its almost cringe inducing. I- I don’t think I will ever recover from him”

She was smiling warmly, looking at nothing in particular as she thought about her Nik, her love. This lunch had started out disastrous but had turned out better than she could’ve hoped.

Klaus returned then, the bill was paid and they made their way to the door. As they were saying goodbyes, Elijah spoke. “You’ve found an exceptional and accomplished woman, Niklaus.”

His words pleased Klaus to his very core, knowing it would have always hurt him if his dearest brother didn’t approve of the woman he loved.

“I won’t lie to you, Caroline, our family will be critical of you. Worse than my embarrassing show here today. But I believe you have the chops to stand up to them, and you’ll have at least two Mikaelsons on your side.”

She smiled so warmly, forgoing his formal handshake for a friendly hug. He froze for a beat before he gently patted her back in return.

“Thank you, Elijah. That means the world to me.”

As the pair walked back to Niklaus’ black Jag, Elijah couldn’t help but look forward to the day the extraordinary blonde faced his family with the grace and charm she had conquered him with.

  * \- -



The elevator dinged as the amorous pair spilled out into the hallway of their high rise. Seeing his girl handle his intimidating brother like it was nothing had him hungry to show her his love.

Hands were grasping, pulling, caressing…..anything to get more of the other person. They were in the foyer that opened into the living room and dining area, the city lights twinkling from the floor to ceiling windows.

“You’re bloody breathtaking, my love.” He panted between kisses. “Absolutely perfect, so perfect for me.”

He quickly unzipped the back of her skirt and shoved it down with his hands that were groping her ass.

“Fuck I love these ones.” He spoke into her neck, pulling the straps of her panties that criss-crossed over her round butt to snap her skin.

“Mmm, it’s a miracle you haven’t ripped them yet.” She teased back, enjoying the sting of the straps.

He lifted her and looked around the vast room for a moment, deciding where he wanted to claim her this time. _Piano, that’ll be a first for the both of us._

He sat her down on the shiny black surface, moving to unbutton the sheer top and rip it off of her. “Seeing you in this had me going mad at lunch. Everyone in there wanted you. Only I can have you.”

“Only you, only ever you” she purred as he began rubbing himself against her damp core.

He kissed down her chest, over her belly button, to the top of her panty line. He pulled the waistband up, seeing the delicate black lace frame her puffy pussy lips obscenely. He kissed her over her panties, letting his spit wet the damp fabric even more. 

She was wiggling all around, her sweaty palms marking up the lacquered surface beneath her. 

He stood straight, undoing his jeans and removing his shoes. Once he was bare he stared down at her, still in her bustier and panties, looking like an absolute delicacy laid out before him.

“I want you loud, Caroline.” He demanded as he stroked her pussy over the panties.

She nodded desperately as she slumped slightly at the pleasure he was giving her.

He jacked himself a few times and pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. He swiped the hot tip of his dick over her clit and lined himself up but didn’t move forward.

“What-, what are you doing?” She asked, waiting for the sweet sting of his cock opening her up.

He looked at her with nearly black eyes, “Beg for it.”

She had a look of ‘are you kidding me’ on her face for a second before he slapped her thigh sharply. “I. Said. Beg.”

“Ugh, please! Fuck me! I want you inside me! I want you to make me scream. I’ll be loud for you, please!” He slowly moved the tip of his dick up and down over her slit while she writhed.

“Oh god, Nik, please.”

The nickname got him. He shoved himself into her, splitting her open so rapidly a shot of delicious pain went through her. “Ughhhh fuck!”

He stilled completely when he was completely buried in her, the low hum of the piano strings vibrating through the room. 

He looked down at her as she twitched, getting used to his size inside of her. She opened her eyes to look at him as she finished adjusting and saw his wide blue depths staring at her.

The air turned tender for a moment. She sat up slightly to move her arms around his shoulder, to pull his body closer to hers. She kissed him sweetly as he moved his tongue with hers.

They pulled away from the kiss, silence still drowning the room. “Hi, handsome.” She spoke in a whisper.

He smiled, “Hello, my beautiful girl.” caressing her cheek softly.

“Show me how much you love me,” He could’ve melted at her soft words. “And don’t hold back, don’t ever hold back.”

After one more impassioned kiss, he began moving his hips again. She was so bloody tight around his shaft, he couldn’t hardly believe it. “Christ love, you feel like silken heaven.”

He really pounded her then, the piano shifting as he shoved himself deeper.

“Yes, Nik! You fuck me so good.”

His face was burrowing into her neck, his sweat dripping down her collarbone to her ample cleavage.

She lifted both feet onto the piano, bending her knees in a deep sort of squat as she balanced on his shoulders. Holding onto his back tight, she began moving her hips into him making the angle sharper.

“Oh! Oh! Yes.”

“Fucking hell, Caroline!”

The wet slap between their bodies was absolutely crude and they couldn’t seem to get enough of it. She took one hand off his shoulders and moved it down to her pussy, pulling the panties farther to the side before he slapped it away, engulfing half her hip in his huge palm and using his thumb to pleasure the little bud instead. She absolutely whined at the pleasure.

With his other hand, he grabbed the center gore of the bustier and ripped it downwards, seams tearing as her nipples sprung free. He sucked one of the pink pearls into his mouth, bringing his hand up to tug sharply at the other.

She was going mad, right on the edge of explosion. He cries and moans were music to his ears and fuel to his arousal. 

“I want you to cum, Caroline. Can you cum for me, sweetheart? Can you make a mess all over my cock?”

She was crying out so obscenely now, nodding her head wildly and grinding up into the thumb on her clit. One of her hands flew around, looking for somewhere or something to grab hold to. Her sweaty fingers squeaked against the fine black surface and hit the keys of the instrument, an unceremonious ring sounding from the keys. Finally, the coil in her belly came undone.

“OH GOD NIK!!!!!!” Her legs shook and her thighs twitched, he had to move the hand playing with her nipples down to her butt to support her as she lost control to her pleasure.

“Fuck, Caroline, you’re gonna make me cum!”

She wasn’t even on the same planet to hear him, her eyes rolling back as she shook. He fucked her messy pussy rapidly, reaching his orgasm and letting her walls milk him through it.

“Ugh, ugh, ugh” he grunted with every oversensitive thrust into her. 

Finally, spent and exhausted, he pulled out. Dropping a kiss to her shoulder and readjusting her panties over her sensitive slit, he moved over to the couch and collapsed onto it. When she finally felt like her legs would hold her, she slid off the piano and padded over to him. She reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and curled up with him for a nap.

  * \- -



She met Kol and Rebekah after that, a fun night of tacos and too many margaritas at Sol. It started out a little rocky; a lewd comment from Kol about her age and more than a few snide comments from Rebekah. But they bonded quickly, connections between them easier since they were all closer in age.

Klaus thought it better to introduce her to them before she met the whole family, hoping to avoid overwhelming her. If he had these two and Elijah as allies, they might actually get through this.

Kol liked her right off the bat when she made a risqué joke about needing a real man like Klaus in the bedroom instead of a boy like him. That had the table laughing and Klaus kissing at her bare shoulder, happy she felt so comfortable with his baby siblings.

Rebekah and her bonded over her work, monopolizing the conversation into bra sizing and preference. The boys disliked hearing about their younger sister’s underthings but the girls loved their cringing responses. 

With Ubers on the way, Rebekah and Caroline drunkenly held each other as they sang ‘Sweet Caroline’ loudly in the street. Kol tried to join in and Klaus tried to pull Caroline into his own arms but the girls shouted at them, saying that this was a girls only thing. The blondes had to be peeled off of each other when Klaus’ Uber came, telling each other how beautiful they where and how they didn’t need a man to complete them and whatnot. 

As they sat in the back of the car, Klaus pulling his beautiful little lush into his side he smiled down at her in wonderment. “You’re amazing, you know. Bekah hardly ever makes friends. She’ll never leave you be, now.”

“Good I love her.” Caroline spoke drunkenly, “We’re getting married. Wedding’s next month!”

He chuckled at her and grabbed her small left hand. “Well, I’d like to think if you’d be marrying any Mikaelson, it’d be this one.” He said quietly, softly, as he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled lazily, her head lolling on his shoulder, “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

\- - -

She was going to hyperventilate, she couldn’t do this. They had a good run, right? Almost seven months, that was all she needed really. She’d look back on their relationship fondly someday in the future.

_Except, shit. She loved this blonde brit._

His sleek car drove over the smooth black pavement of the driveway, his family estate on the horizon.

“Caroline, sweetheart, breathe.” He squeezed her thigh lovingly, “Elijah, Kol, and Bekah will be there.”

“Yeah they’re not the ones I’m worried about!”

“They will love you, I know it. And if they don’t they can piss of and I’ll take you to Tahiti to make up for the trauma.” He offered cheekily.

She smiled at his reassurance, trying to manifest every bit of pageant-queen-turned-business-woman to keep her head straight. She had dealt with screaming, abusive customers many times before. If she could do that she could handle this, right? Right!?

Next thing she knew, she sat on a lavish sofa in a breathtaking sitting room, Rebekah pulling her away from Klaus the second they had walked through the door.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re here! These things are usually dull or complete disasters.” Rebekah chirped happily.

“Great.” Caroline deadpanned in jest.

“None of that, it’ll be fine!” 

They sat out on the vast patio, overlooking the green meadow beyond.

Klaus had introduced her to the group as they all began sitting, but not much had been said about it. 

Esther offered the girl a brief smile and a simple, “Thank your for joining us.”

“Don’t worry, these brunches always start off awkward.” Klaus whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him and noticed Kol and Bekah giving her reassuring looks. It was Elijah who broke the quiet.

“So, Caroline, how have things faired with your new living situation?”

She felt Klaus’ body go still next to her but answered all the same. “It’s been lovely. We’ve had a few arguments but just normal moving in together stuff. Thank you for asking.”

“I-I’m sorry, you’ve _moved in_ with this girl?” Finn interrupted rudely from his place at the table, Sage pinching under his arm to stop his rude commentary.

Esther had stopped her eating as well, while Mikael’s face held a dark look. 

“Yes. I had planned to tell you all after you’ve had a chance to meet her, but Caroline moved in with me late last month.” Klaus said simply.

“Niklaus, the irresponsibility! Have you not thought about this?!” Esther whisper-scolded, as if no one else could hear her.

“Truthfully, Niklaus. She’s too young to be taken seriously.” Finn spoke, ignoring his clearly embarrassed wife.

“Excuse me, but I don’t believe any of you even know her. She’s mature, and incredibly smart, and very kind. It would be ill-natured for you to speak of her so.” Elijah butted in.

“Yes, I might recommend you _shut it_ before I tear out your tongue, big brother.” Klaus spat the words at Finn, holding Caroline’s thigh like he had in the car.

“Niklaus, we mean not to be rude. But we’ve don’t this before! The Mikaelson name is too valuable to be sullied by another twenty something floozie!” Esther pleaded with her middle son. 

“Why would any of us be surprised?” Mikael spoke for the first time, his voice causing the table to silence. “Niklaus does what Niklaus desires to do. He is self-serving, he cares not about this family.”

“Father, that’s not true!” Rebekah defended from her place at the table

“How can you really judge her, you guys don’t even know her. Personally, I like her better than Nik.” Kol spoke up

“What happened to Camille?” Esther asked helplessly. “She was just perfect, your age, mature, a good name and career. What do you even do for work, Caroline”

“Ah, my favorite part about our dear Caroline.” Kol teased

“You’re not helping here, Kol.” Caroline rolled her eyes at him

“Camille was a yawn mother, a settlement I took in exchange for what I truly wanted” Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him with his words.

“That, or you couldn’t keep a woman happy, so you found yourself a girl.” Mikael spited, glaring at Klaus.

“Uhm, I work in Retail Management, thank you for asking.” Caroline tried to keep things polite and ignored the clear insults thrown at her.

Esther practically cried out as Finn and scoffed at her profession. 

“Pathetic.” Mikael said.

“Enough!” Klaus was standing, his chest puffed out in rage. “I refuse to sit here and have you speak ill of the woman I love.”

Esther gasped at that.

“Caroline is the brightest woman I have ever met, and I have never been so content with another in my life. You worry about tarnishing the family name when I have simply tried to get away from it for half my life. I don’t care what you think of her because I know her and I know she is the only woman out there for me. We’re leaving, let’s go Caroline.”

This time when he dragged her to leave, she had no qualms against it.

“You should be ashamed. She’s a wonderful person and a dear friend to me. I’m leaving too!” Rebekah stood and threw her napkin down to emphasize.

“Well, I don’t see any reason to stay. Only dullards left.” Kol stood to leave.

“I apologize.” Elijah spoke to the remaining patrons of the room, “My misstep has ruined you for all other women attempting to love a Mikaelson. Do you not think Niklaus deserves to be happy, Mother?”

“Don’t act as though this is my fault, Elijah! What is wrong with Camille? She’d have been a lovely addition to our family.”

“Yes, except for the fact that he did not love her. Is that the life you wish for him?” He was disgusted that he had treated Caroline almost as badly as his family had. He stood to leave.

“Oh not you too, ‘Lijah” Finn complained.

“Not only him, me too.” Sage spoke, moving to leave with the younger brother. “If you want to make up for this you’d do good to follow.” She shouted over her shoulder.

  * \- -



Klaus had driven them to a beautiful restaurant on the lake that served brunch and drinks. Kol and Rebekah followed in his flashy red convertible.

They grabbed a table outside, ready to blow off steam. Elijah walked in ten minutes behind them, shooting a quick text as he found their table. 

They all apologized on behalf of their family while Caroline brushed it off. They drank and ate and enjoyed the beautiful view. Almost half an hour later, a voice pulled the groups attention.

“I don’t know how forgiving you’re feeling today, Caroline, but we have a few more apologies tee’d up.” Sage spoke to them, Finn at her side. She elbowed him in the side and he spoke.

“Yes, apologies. I am sorry Niklaus, for insulting your girlfriend. Caroline, I’m sorry for my crude words to and about you.” He said half-heartedly.

She smiled and let it go, rolling her eyes discreetly. Klaus caught it though, and leaned in to her ear. 

“Finn’s a dullard, he’s not worth it.” Leaving a kiss behind her earlobe.

“And one more, if it’s not too much.” 

The group whipped around as the matriarch of the Mikaelson family walked over. No one said anything.

“Caroline, I apologize that I could not sway my husband. But I am honest, honest enough to let you know that I am wary of such an unusual match. But you have made my Niklaus very happy. And that is not something I thought I’d ever see in it’s purity. So I will support your union until you give me reason not to.” The older woman stayed formal.

Caroline squeezed Klaus’ hand and stood, walking up to the woman. “Thank you. I only want to make him happy, and to keep him that way. Thank you for this chance. He truly means everything to me, Mrs. Mikaelson.”

Esther looked over her features for a moment in consideration. Klaus stood, a foot or two behind her, as if ready to pounce to the rescue. The rest of the group stared in silence. 

“Come,” the older woman spoke warmly, as if a switch had been flipped, “You’ll need a strong drink if you’re going to put up with this brood any longer.” Pulling Caroline towards the bar with an arm around her shoulder.

“Now, please promise me something.” Esther spoke to her privately, Caroline listening intently.

“When the day comes that my son asks for your hand, you must allow me to help plan the wedding. Sage refused my help and it turned out to be a tasteless and tacky soiree.”

Caroline laughed loudly at that and turned her head to look back at her man. Nik was looking at her so lovingly from the table.

Yes, she’d definitely like him in a tux.


	7. How Could It Be So Wrong If We Get Along: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt:  
> Klaroline human AU where there's a bit of an age gap between Klaus and Caroline, and Caroline is a bit forbidden to Klaus. But they hella vibe, so throw caution to the wind and just roll with it.  
> &  
> ANY outtake from the ~age gap!series because, honestly, that was golden and I don’t think there’s anything like it in the fandom which is saying a lot considering I think we’ve written pretty much anything that could have ever been written
> 
> Part 5
> 
> Warning, there's some smut in here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not planned to continue this but after VERY popular demand, inspiration struck! 
> 
> I would really like to thank  
> @Charmedfreak3b  
> @rucky  
> @Doodles398
> 
> Because they gave me ideas, inspiration, and desire to write another part to this. So much love!

It was a beautiful late summer day as they were cruised in the Jag. Klaus had woken her up and taken her to breakfast early that morning, driving out of the city after their meal to an unknown location. Unknown to Caroline, that is.

“C’mon, pleasssseeee tell me?? Please, please, please! I don’t have the patience for this!”

“Don’t I know it.” He winked at her, squeezing her hand. “We’re almost there, I promise.”

After what felt like too long, they pulled up to two giant grey pillars with an iron gate in the middle. Her goofiness fell away as he parked the car silently and stepped out, coming around to open her door for her and taking her hand.

“What are we doing here?” She asked him softly.

“I want you to meet someone very near to my heart.”

She nodded and held his hand tighter. They walked along the path in the warm summer air, the grass lush and the pond shining in the sun. He maneuvered her through rows and rows of marble, clearly knowing where to lead.

He stopped abruptly at a row and followed the headstones down with her in tow until he found who he was looking for.

“Caroline, this is Henrik Mikaelson. The youngest of us.” He said smoothly.

She inhaled slowly, recognizing the deepness of this moment. He had never told her he had another sibling, or that this sibling had passed. He had always been open with her, save for the blip on their first date, but she could tell this was a big step for him…for _them_.

She stepped into his side as his arm engulfed her form. Looking down at the white marble, “Hello Henrik.”

He smiled and kissed the side of her head, “He would’ve loved you, you know? He had the same light about him that you do.”

“How old would he have been?” She questioned delicately.

“He’d have turned 20 this year.” He looked off into the field as he spoke.

It hurt her heart, to hear of such a young soul leaving the world to soon, to think of the pain that loss must’ve caused her dear friends and boyfriend. She just held the side of him, offering her love. She didn’t prod him but he continued to speak.

“He was the best one of us. He was strong and smart but also kind and soft-hearted. He loved art. Me and him, we would buy these fantastically large canvases and each of us would pick a corner to begin from. Our paintings would meet in the middle and we would find some way to make them come together as one. They were almost always horrible, but we loved it.”

She smiled against his chest, the rumbling of his voice soothing her.

“He was only 13 when they diagnosed him with the leukemia. He was so bloody brave through it. H-he was getting better and I-I… I should’ve stayed with him.”

Tears grew in his eyes as his throat became froggy with them. She had never seen her Nik cry and she hated it. His pain was her pain. She turned to face him, grabbing his jaw in her hands and hushed his tears. She kissed all around his face; from his chin to his cheeks, delicately over each of his eyes, until she was on her tiptoes to reach his forehead.

“He died two years after diagnosis. I had gone back to work and I couldn’t be there for him. Its the deepest regret I carry.”

She simply pet his cheeks, massaged her fingers through his hair, held him closer. “It’s okay, I think he’d have known how much you loved him.”

“I fear, sometimes, that he did not. That I was not outright about it. He deserved more.”

“Maybe so. But I know what it’s like to receive love from you. It’s fierce. There’s no way he couldn’t have felt it.”

He dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and just soaking everything in. 

After a while, she pulled away. She kneeled in front of the headstone, tracing the carved lettering with her fingers. She wished she had met the youngest Mikaelson. She loved the other ones, she’s sure she’d have loved this one too.

“Thank you, Nik. I’m happy you took me here.”

He squatted down beside her and intently followed her fingers with his gaze.

“I am too, sweetheart. Very much so.”

  * \- -



It was her birthday. She’d get to live out a glorious few months of being not a full decade younger than Nik before his own birthday. She quite liked that, and she was ready to have fun.

Klaus loved birthdays, as it turned out. He had spoiled her absolutely rotten this week. And that’s really saying something because he keeps her well spoiled on any other week too.

She woke up every day to a new gift on her nightstand. One day it was a tennis bracelet, the next it was a roomful of her favorite flowers, the next a drawing, and the next it was keys to a brand new shiny Jeep. She was a little overwhelmed, fighting his presents at every chance. But he refused to hear it. 

“Usually I’d understand, but birthdays are different, Love. Try enjoy it, because I won’t back down on this.”

And so day by day she had fought less and less. And day by day she was more impressed at his gifting skills.

It was finally Saturday, her official birthday, and they were going all out tonight. Kol knew of a new club his friend promoted for, it was four stories and the VIP booths where in the middle of the main floor. Naturally, he had gotten them VIP bottle service and the most luxurious booth and she’d never admit it but the pageant queen in her lived for the attention.

Her and Beks had gone shopping on Thursday and had picked out the most perfect outfits for the night. They lunched and shopped and Rebekah had gifted her with a spa package for next week to recover from the heavy makeup and drinking in store.

These Mikaelsons knew how to gift.

She sat on the sofa, her hair in curlers, wrapped in a white robe as she drank her smoothie. She liked to call it a pre-pregame drink because it was filled with kale, apples, ginger, spinach, and one crushed up Excedrin Migraine. She did not want a hangover on her birthday.

Klaus was finishing some papers in his office before he hopped in the shower when the doorbell rang. 

“Klaus! Can you answer that? I’m half dressed and I look crazy!”

He chuckled from his desk but stood to walk to the front door nonetheless. He signed for the small package and walked to the sofa where she sat perched.

“It’s for you, sweetheart.”

She perked up as he grabbed the letter opener from the table that ran the length of the back of the couch.

She ripped into the box, finding a slim matte black box inside with a gold band around the bottom. 

“‘ _Cross_ ’, hmm, looks fancy.” She read as she opened the smaller box. Aside was a luxurious, heavy golden pen. She was astonished. Observing it more, almost scared to touch such a pretty thing, she read the engraving in the 10 karat gold.

“ _Caroline Elizabeth_ ”

She looked back in the original box and finally found a note.

_Caroline,_

_I pondered over what to gift to you on such a momentous day. I knew Niklaus would monopolize the gift market._

_A Cross pen is a timeless luxury and a staple for true magnates, representing the utmost success and class—A perfect gift for a savvy and cunning business woman such as yourself._

_Enjoy your day,_

_Elijah Mikaelson_

She could’ve cried, as a matter of fact tears did pool on her lids. This pen was extraordinary, yes, but it meant so much more. This was acceptance, appreciation, and regards to her job. This was Elijah saying that he truly saw her as a gifted entrepreneur, not some young retailer that was nice to look at. This meant everything.

Nik scooted up behind her on the expensive sofa, pulling her into his arms and kissing the back of her shoulder as she examined the pen.

“Elijah’s always had a knack for saying everything with nothing.” He spoke against her skin.

She sniffled her nose and turned her head to her man. “Yeah”

He caressed her smooth cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. “Happy Birthday, Caroline”

She curled into his arms, just experiencing this moment with her man.

“Come, we’d best get you ready or Rebekah will have my head.”

“Yes, and you need a shower!”

“Rude, sweetheart!” He spoke dramatically, holding a hand over his heart.

The four of them strolled up to the club four hours later, finishing dinner at _LeFrench_ before they made their way there.

“It’s alright, Caroline, feel free to admit it. I’m the best gift giver here.” Kol said cockily.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as the men let them through the blue ropes. “Oh yes, Kol. Because two beautiful blondes would’ve had such trouble getting in on our own on her birthday.”

“Thank you, Kol. Gold star. I’m very very appreciative.” Caroline cut in to stop the argument.

Kol preened like a dog being told he was a good boy as they were escorted to their booth.

Champagne, sparklers, shots, and dancing commenced for the next several hours. _Lots_ champagne, sparklers, shot and dancing.

She had spent half the night holed up in their booth, obscenely pressed up against Klaus, drunk and amorous. When things between the two would get far too heated, Rebekah or Kol would pull them away from each other. 

“Come, Caroline, don’t let old Nik take the girl out of the party!” Kol would say.

“We look too hot to have him ruin you so early in the night!” Rebekah would yell.

Klaus would growl darkly, shift to conceal his erection, and stare after her as her body was pulled off to the dance floor.

Before long, Kol was taking her to the bar to do tequila shots with his promoter friend and his buddies.

“Well happy birthday to you” one of the guys slurred from the bar as they strolled up.

“I’ll say.” Another one agreed, “What do you say about a body shot, doll?”

“Now, Now, Caroline’s too good for every last one of you. Don’t waste your breathe.” Kol came to her rescue.

The guys backed down and the shots were handed out. “To Caroline!” They all shouted as they tilted back the tequila.

Kol was off to the side, some pretty little brunette catching his eye. She went to thank the group and make her way back to the booth when a hand on her arm stopped her.

“Hey, where are you headed off to so fast?” A tanned guy with light brown hair asked.

“I’m gonna get back to the booth.” She tried to pull her arm away.

“You know, you could invite me. I’m an excellent time.” He winked drunkenly.

“I don’t think my boyfriend would be so welcoming.” She emphasized the boyfriend.

“Who, Kol’s older brother? C’mon, don’t you wanna take a spin with a guy your age for once? I’m sure it can get a bit boring with an uptight thirty-something. You’re too pretty to be wasted on him”

“Ya know, it’s not even a little bit your business, but believe me when I say you’d only stand to embarrass yourself. “ She bit out before ripping her arm away and storming away from the bar.

She ran into Beks on her way out to dance and the other blonde was pulling her along before she even had a chance to think.

They were so drunk, jumping and shaking and slithering their bodies together. She was a sweaty mess by now but she was having so much fun. She should go get Nik, she wanted his hands on her again. She was done having his siblings pull them away tonight, she was way too horny for him.

As if he had read her mind, two hands wandered across her stomach and a body pushed up against hers tightly.

“He couldn’t really be that impressive, could he? Is it a big dick or his deep pockets that have you so loyal?” a voice spoke in her ear. The guy from the bar.

She desperately tried to get his hands off of her, to wiggle her body free. She searched for Rebekah, the other blonde drunkenly making out with some guy, too far away to hear her.

She tried to stomp on his feet, claw at his arms, anything to get away. She was panicked now. 

Suddenly, her body was free from his. She turned around and saw Nik holding him by his collar, hissing words into his ear, before he punched the guy right across his face. The crowd around them stared on as Nik punched him over and over.

She saw the bouncers breaking through the crowd from the far corner and moved in to get Klaus out of there. 

With a hand on his back, he calmed at her touch and threw the slimy bloke to the ground.

“Pretty Impressive, huh?” She snarked down to the jerk, pulling Klaus with her towards the exit.

She shot a text to Rebekah to please grab her things, her and Klaus had to leave.

“I should take him to court, send him and that cock-sucking smirk to jail. Fucking bastard, I’ll end him for ever touching you!” Klaus shouted as she pulled him along, away from crowds into a desolate back alley across the street.

“Shhhh, I know Nik, I know.” They were finally away from prying eyes as she latched onto his shoulders.

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, he didn’t-“

“I’m fine, really. Because of you. Oh, god come here.” She drunkenly smashed her lips to his as he pushed her up against the side of the building.

“I saw his fucking hands on you,” he spoke between kisses. “I could’ve fucking killed him”

“Mmm, I know. But you don’t have to now. All you have to do is be here with me.” She panted out.

“Fuck, Caroline, you’e MINE!” He growled out the last word and forced one of her legs up and around his waist.

“God yes, all yours.”

They were drunk and needy and desperate and they had been horny for each other since they left the apartment. Turns out four rounds of birthday sex still wasn’t enough for them.

“God, Klaus, I want you to fuck me.” She said as she wriggled her fingers down to undo his jeans.

“Fuck, Caroline.” Her fingers wrapping around his member had him reeling.

He flipped up the flimsy skirt of her dress and found her panty-less. 

“Fucking hell, you dirty girl.” He breathed out as he petted her pink center.

“Unnnf, I didn’t want any lines.” She writhed against his attentions.

“Naughty little thing.” He slapped her ass cheek before lining himself up with her entrance.

He fucked her into the wall, the grimy brick scraping her back while his own was torn up by her nails. 

The alley way filled with sounds of their grunting and moaning, each after the release that had been teasing them for so long.

“I won’t let you leave the bed tomorrow, I’ll chain you there if I must.” He grit out as he pounded her.

“Oh, yes, mmm.”

“Fuck, Caroline! Are you ready to come?”

She nodded frantically, moving her hips to meet his as best she could with only one leg to the ground. He thumbed her clit and she shattered apart in his arms.

“That’s it, Caroline, that’s it. Fuuucckkk.” He mewled, releasing himself inside of her and breathing harshly.

They were torn out of their post orgasmic bliss by a text sounding from the phone in her bra. She reached for the device and read the text.

“Rebekah is wondering how far we are. They’re leaving now and want to grab food.”

He smiled softly and gave her a deep and passionate kiss as he set her down proper. 

“Rosenblatt’s?” He offered smiling as he fastened his pants.

"Perfect.”

He thought her shining smile rivaled the city lights. Or maybe it was just that post-orgasmic glow.

  * \- -



“What a right Bastard, I ought to have Dillon blacklist his name so he can’t go back.” Kol spoke, shoving a cheese stick into his mouth.

“Good plan, Kol. You have so very few of those.” Rebekah sat slumped, trying to get her straw to her mouth.

“I thought Klaus was gonna kill him. What a sleaze.” Caroline spoke from her spot on Klaus’ lap, her head resting against his muscled pec.

“I should’ve. He wouldn’t have been missed” Klaus bit out.

“Yeah, how dare he ruin your birthday!” Rebekah slammed her fist, as if just realizing.

“Well he didn’t exactly _ruin_ it.” Caroline said.

“Well it could’ve been perfect! Instead you had to leave the club early to avoid having my brute of a brother tossed in jail for the night.”

“I mean, we didn’t just mope around for half an hour.” Caroline said absentmindedly, her eyes shut as she rested agains Klaus’ heartbeat.

The table was silent for a beat, Klaus trying to contain a smirk but failing.

“Oh, Nik, you DOG!” Kol laughed.

“Disgusting, Caroline!” Rebekah whined.

Klaus’ rumbling laughter vibrated to her body as her cheeks became rosy with blush.

“What can I say? She keeps me young.” 


	8. Operational Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request: KC fake marriage au where one is a doctor that marries a patient bc the health care system is unfair and they need insurance for multiple operations

One signature was all it took.

One signature and she wouldn’t have to worry about her damn leg ever again. Her knee, her ACL, the full hip replacement…..it would all be taken care of.

This signature was the difference between a $250,000 bill or a $17,000 bill.

This signature was the difference between being in a wheel chair in a mere four years with constant pain or walking perfectly by the new year.

This signature was the difference between being a single gal, damaged by a sport she’d never be able to play again, or being married, not completely ruined by a passion she loved more than it loved her back.

Just like that, the deed was done.

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, you are now man and wife.” The judge said plainly. 

Stefan gave about a clap and a half beside her, moving to leave abruptly in shame.

Oh yeah, that signature was also the difference between being innocent and technically committing a felony.

— —

Five months ago she had walked into his practice with a referral from his old friend Enzo, an ER doc.

A cheerleader at the state college, she had a nasty accident that had left her with hospital bills to rival her student loans. Beyond that, from hip to toe she’d be needing another 11 surgeries to be fixed properly. If she didn’t get it fixed, it would be a race between ankle and hip to see which puts her in a permanent wheelchair first.

He remembers that day vividly, remembered her essence haranguing his office, her smile warming his insides, her beautiful light dulling when he told her the bad news. He felt sick when her smile fell and her eyes welled with tears.

After their appointment she spent a good hour in reception, her crutches digging into her armpits the whole time, trying to work out insurance. He had been shocked to see her still there when he left for lunch.

It was unprofessional to invite her to eat with him, even more so when he had offered her a few free sessions of physical therapy to slow the degeneration of her leg.

He had gone to her tiny apartment, with no real room to do most of the activities on his list. He didn’t remember who went in for the first kiss but they spent the night having very delicate but very hot sex. It happened twice after that before he broke things off, having breached many patient-doctor boundaries. 

She didn’t come to the four week appointment. He hadn’t heard from her in weeks actually. Against his better judgement he had called her. From his private phone. 

She was so perfect and her athletic body was so broken and was only going to get worse. And she had no insurance and a shit load of medical bills. And he liked her, more than he had ever liked a woman in his whole life.

It had been his idea at first, bringing it up one night when he brought her takeout and gave her a small PT session. She had adamantly refused, horrified at the idea. 

But another week on crutches, another month in pain: it does things to people.

So she got them a witness, a reluctant but trustworthy one.

— —

And so here she was, married. To a doctor. To a very hot, _British_ doctor. Any girl’s dream, right?

Alright, maybe she had a tiny crush on him. And maybe she loved their takeout nights. And maybe she missed their little PT sessions. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so awful. Maybe this would be not-so-bad. Maybe she’d finally be able to get him back to where she really wanted him.

A marriage needs a proper consummation, doesn’t it?


	9. Operational Marriage Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request: KC fake marriage au where one is a doctor that marries a patient bc the health care system is unfair and they need insurance for multiple operations
> 
> Lots of requests for a part 2 so here you go <3

“Mmmhfuck, w-, we sh-“ their lips crushed together feverishly, hands grabbing at anything they could find, “Shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Oh shut up,” she had her hands on the sides of his head as his body moved between her hips, “You kissed me first.”

“You gave me the look!” He argued as his lips travelled down her neck.

“Well you can feel free to stop whenever you want, buddy” She snarked as he laved at her neck.

“Not bloody likely”

“Well then hush” she bossed.

He snaked his way down her body, her bad leg extended outwards onto the coffee table while her other leg was halfway in the air to open herself to his ministrations.

“Fucking hell, you’re something else.” He marveled as he stared at her panty-clad pussy.

He hadn’t expected this when he offered her some free physical therapy, his intentions had been so pure. But he sat down with her and lightly grazed his calloused fingers over her porcelain skin and his desire was lit. 

She was so strong but so fragile, so beautiful but so firey. Gods, he wanted her in every way she’d let him have her. She had given him that look and called him _Dr. Mikaelson_ so sinfully, he swears she did it on purpose. He’d never considered a doctor patient fantasy before because it was all too real and all to icky to him. 

But with this girl? 

She began her retort but it died on her lips as he moved the crotch of her panties to the side and licked a warm, wet stripe up her drooling slit.

“Ugh, fuck, yes.” She cried

He began to pull her pink cotton thong off her marvelous body, her hips rising to help, when she yelped in pain.

“Shit, my hip.” She held her waist and gritted her teeth until the pain subsided.

His doctor senses flew off the rails, moving his attentions to her hip and checking to see if any major harm had been done. Eventually he was just rubbing the spot in comfort. He looked up at her and saw her face had gone from pain to sorrow at her reality.

He kissed her hipbone and moved his face back up to hers to stroke her plush cheek.

“Are you alright, Caroline?”

She sniffled and nodded, her brow slightly furrowed. “Yeah, sorry. I guess I kinda ruined the moment.”

It killed him, to see her so shameful, so hurt, so low. He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

“You haven’t ruined anything. I just want to make this enjoyable for you.” He kissed her softly, passionately.

Moving back down to her panties, he looked up to her and ripped the cotton to shreds, freeing her of them.

“There, now nothing will be in the way.”

With one of his big hands circling her waist to steady her quivering hips, he kissed her pink pussy again, tasting her tangy juices.

“Mmm, you taste divine, love.”

He pleasured her until she fell apart from the ministrations, her pulsing center slicking her up obscenely. She squiggled as best she could with his strong arm anchoring her so she didn’t hurt herself again.

“Fuck, you’re a sultry little thing.”

He pulled back, catching his breathing and wiping his shining face of her juices. She was shaking slightly as she fell from her height. He sat back on his legs, palming the big bulge in his pants.

“What do you want, Caroline?” He gave her the chance to back out of this before he continued.

He came close to her ear, kissing the gossamer skin under her earlobe before he breathed hotly. “I want to give it to you, I want to make you to cum harder than you ever thought possible. But I need you to say it, tell me what you want.”

His words had her reeling alone. “Y-Yes. God, I want it so bad. Please, Dr. Mikaelson, fuck me!”

He leaned back on his haunches one last time, freeing his raging cock from his black pants. He ran his silky head against her hot lips, gathering the copious juices before slowly and softly entering her.

“Ah- shit, you’re so big!” She mewled, trying to halt and harsh movements. Nothing was going to take her out of this moment.

He fucked her so slowly, so tenderly. He kissed her, told her how beautiful she was and how well she took him. She grabbed for him constantly, wanting to feel his broad back and big arms, his lips close to hers, their foreheads touching.

When she did cum she saw white sparks. She felt euphoria, his tender loving and caring ways alone sent her to cloud nine.

It was the most intense sex he had ever had, and he was a little scared of that but mostly addicted to _this_. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. This was his patient and he had never breached that line before. 

He had many of his clients flirt or pass advances his way, both men and women, but Caroline was different. She was incredible. And she needed a small house’s worth of surgeries. And he had no way to help her. So all he could do was pleasure her, again and again until morning.

— —

The memory of their first time together had gotten her through many lonely nights, especially for the few weeks that they didn’t talk and she had stayed holed-up in her crappy apartment. 

And now they were walking out of the court house, her in a cheap pink dress that didn’t compliment her stupid crutches and him in fine slacks and a black button down.

They stood on the pavement in the hot sun. It felt like any other day, not the day that she had gotten married. No crying parents, proud friends, jealous cousins… Just the two of them not knowing what to do next.

He was staring at her, trying to read her expression and unsure where to go from here. They stared at each other for a long while, in disbelief at their own situation, just communicating through their blues eyes.

He grabbed her small hand and kissed the back of it. “Come, any wedding needs cake.”

He took her two blocks off to a small bakery. They picked a small chocolate cake with white frosting and black decorations. In true wedding fashion, they fed each other their first bite.

“There, now it’s a real wedding.”

She smiled softly but sadly at his words, realizing the depth of the situation they had gotten themselves into. Noticing her silence, he prodded her for more.

“What have I done? Wh-What have I made _you_ do!?! God, I’ve just ruined your life! I’ve literally dragged you to marry me to get insurance! What is wrong with me?!? Klaus, I-I”

“Hey, _hey”_ He calmed her while also lowering their voices, “This was my idea Caroline. If it would’ve been any easier to get you citizenship in England we would’ve done that for free healthcare. This was just the quickest route.”

“N-NO, you were just guilty so you thought-“

"No, Caroline. I wasn’t feeling guilty. I was feeling like a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her was going to be wheelchair-bound because the healthcare system failed her. You have too much to offer the world.” He looked at her deeply, something passing between their eyes that neither had the guts to name.

“Now, Mrs. Mikaelson, how about we finish our delicious cake and make our way to your new home, hmm?”


	10. Operational Marriage Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request: KC fake marriage au where one is a doctor that marries a patient bc the health care system is unfair and they need insurance for multiple operations
> 
> Final Part

Fuck, he was nervous. He was a doctor and he had done this exact surgery himself hundreds of times. He knew it was safe, easy, well-practiced. But still, his leg bounced and his hand jittered.

Caroline’s surgeries began the second their legal marriage had cleared and his insurance adjusted accordingly. Every time she went under, he went into neurosis. 

Today was her full hip replacement, by far the largest surgery with the longest healing time in the lineup. He had planned everything to a tee, clearing his calendar so he could be there to assist her at home and offer some PT outside of her scheduled sessions.

He had seen her off into the operating room, the heavy drugs starting to kick in as her eyes drooped. And now all he could do was wait and think about the beautiful blonde angel in surgery.

He didn’t know how to tell her that he was starting to feel a little too comfortable in this fake marriage. 

He loved having someone to come home to after long hours of work, far better than the dark loneliness usually waiting for him. He loved their long conversations and binge-watching. He was wonderfully surprised when she had no qualms sharing the bed, even if she hogs blankets. He grew fond of her copious plants growing around the place. He delighted in her silliness as she cooked him dinners and did his laundry.

“Sweetheart that’s not necessary.” He’d say

“I’ve got to pull my weight around here somehow. Besides, I was bored.” She’d argue right back.

His mind was wandering, filling the torturous time until the doctors had any word on his wife, until it started to wander to their wedding night.

She looked so beautiful in her blush pink dress, a last minute purchase that fit her perfectly. He knew she was sad, had been robbed of her perfect wedding. And he hated it. All he wanted was for her to smile.

The cake had helped, and then his short tour of his uptown brownstone had her gleaming with joy. They’d be okay, somehow. They’d figure this out as her body got fixed and then one day they’d have the conversation of their future.

The conversation he found himself dreading more and more as time went on. 

They ordered-in that night, Osteria Marco steaks and fresh lobster in celebration. He even opened a special edition bottle of Krug for such an event. They chatted as always, laughed and dined and enjoyed, until the time for sleep came.

He had stumbled over his offer to sleep in the guest bedroom until she simply asked if it’d be okay if they just shared his room. Late in the night he was awoken to her soft hand on his cheek and eventually her plump lips on his.

They consummated their vows that night. If he ever had to recount the tale, he’d swear through and through it was love-making, what they did.

And now here he sat, on the cusp of feelings he’d never experienced before, with his wife, waiting to hear that she was going to be okay.

“Dr. Mikaelson,” a doctor broke him from his thoughts quietly.

He jumped to his feet, all too ready to be near her again.

“She’s fine, the surgery went perfectly. I can explain more later if you’d like but I need you to her bedside urgently.”

At the doctors words, he found his heart jumping. What was wrong, what have they done to her?

Noticing the look of terror on Klaus’ face, the other doctor explained, “Please, don’t worry yourself. Like I said, she’s fine. Mrs. Mikaelson has just been going on about her ‘hot doc hubby’ since she woke up and now she’s getting a little uh, rambunctious, waiting for you.”

They made their way back through the ‘Medical Staff Only' door and took the elevator up to floor six where she would be recovering for a few days.

“Where’s my husband? He is so smart and strong and sexy, and he is a stallion in bed. He’d beat any one of you at anything. Where is he? I need to see him. OMG is he okay? You guys didn’t hurt him, did you? I’ll fight you!”

They heard the commotion the second the elevator opened, could hear nurses desperately attempting to appease her as the group of scrubs crowded around room 616.

“Told ya” the doctor chuckled.

Klaus pushed his way through the nurses and made his way to her. From her bed in the middle of the room, she was moving and pushing and pulling as four nurses surrounded her.

“Hello, Sweetheart.” He broke in, all eyes moving to him.

“OMGeee, Klausy-kins!” She cheered. “You’re here! Ugh, I was like gonna have to fight these people.” She flailed wildly.

She was drugged up to high heavens, that’s for sure.

“No need, love. I’m here now.” He chuckled out as he made his way to her, reaching his hands out to meet her grabby ones.

All the nurses sighed in relief, happy to have the object of the blonde’s desires present.

She held his big hands in her small but strong ones. “Ugh, baby! Mmmmm you look too hot! Oh! Let’s do it, like we did that first time! I want you to make me feel so good.” She tried gyrating, but the copious bandaging and bracing on her body making it an awkward wiggle. “You’ll watch out for my hip, right?”

The room chuckled and Klaus smirked devilishly.

“As lovely as that sounds, baby,” he teased her with the foreign sounding moniker, “We need to get you healed up quick so that we can do it in any way we desire.” He winked at her.

She giggled dumbly, falling back onto the bed.

“She’ll need rest, we’ll get her started on some PT within the week. She’ll probably be home ready to try it in two to three weeks.” The doctor teased Klaus who simply smiled as the nurses poured out of the room. 

He observed her beautiful face, the first time he had to really look at her since sending her into surgery hours ago. It felt like he could breathe again, like the world finally kept turning after a pause. He delicately traced her cheeks and jaw with his fingers, moving to gently cup the back of her neck and kiss her forehead.

She startled awake at the motion, almost hitting her head on his with her jolt. He blushed, embarrassed that even in her drugged state she caught him being so vulnerably gentle with her.

“Hmm? Klaus?”

“It’s just me, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, good, you’re the only one that I want.”

Her words had him frozen, his brain desperately fighting with his heart to realize that her words weren’t sober or real.

“You won’t leave, will you? Please don’t leave me.” She said in a small voice.

I’ll never leave you, sweetheart

He grabbed the chair near the door and scooted it up next to the bed. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Sweet Caroline.”

She grabbed his hand and held it dearly as she began to doze off. Before her consciousness left her, she left him with words that had his thoughts painfully fighting.

“You’re too good for me, Klaus. I love you. So much.”

— —

He wasn’t the one to bring it up almost a month later. He was the one silently pining, scared to tell her about it and have her deny those feelings.

They were doing dishes, her washing and him drying, one night after dinner.

“Hey Klaus. Do you remember anything after my hip surgery?”

He smirked and softly chuckled at her sudden words. “Yes, because I was sober. You were the one hopped up on meds, love.”

“Yes, well, I was just asking.” She stalled briefly, “‘Cause I-, uh, I remember some things.”

His body went still, senses on high alert. “Oh?”

“Mm-hmm.” She chewed her lip, the dishes forgotten in the sink.

All at once, the words spewed out of her mouth “Look, I remember saying something to you that was pretty big and important and I was too scared to say it before and then dumb, druggie-me just went and yelled it out and I don’t know if my memory is just wrong cause of everything or if you heard and are ignoring it because you don’t feel the same and its driving me insane so I just need to know!” 

He stood there, staring at her as her breathing evened out, silent and shocked. After a minute or so he composed himself.

“Caroline, uh, look sweethea-“

“Nope! Don’t worry! That’s okay!” Maybe the excitement in her voice would mask the cold hurt of rejection shooting through her veins, “I get it, really. It was just bothering me but now I know. You don’t need to feel bad or anything, I’m just sorry I brought it up!”

She focused her attention back to the dishes, vigorously scrubbing as if she could scrub away the last five minutes. She only stopped at the hand that grasped her left arm.

“Caroline, stop.” He had to pull her away from her task. “Caroline. Look at me!”

Tears were shining in her eyes when she finally looked at him, her lower lip wobbling, and a desperately crumbling smile-of-sorts forced on her face. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“I gave you free physical therapy sessions after knowing you for a day. I legally married you so you could use my insurance after knowing you just a couple of months. I sit in the waiting room during your surgeries and I physically hurt to think of any complications. Caroline, I am in love with you. And I don’t know how you don’t see it.”

She was looking at him in wonder, scared to trust the words coming from his lips.

“You sat there, so drugged up and sweet, and told me the words that I have been dying to hear from you. I didn’t know if I could trust them, and I didn’t want to pressure you about it after. I’m a coward, Caroline. But I am in love with my wife and I don’t know what to do about it.”

She crashed into him, her lips seeking his in fervor.

They made love as man and wife that night, and many many nights to come.

— —

It was their two year anniversary that Caroline’s working legs walked down the aisle at their wedding ceremony and vow renewal. 

Stefan actually enjoyed this wedding.


	11. Operational Marriage Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last part. I SWEAR!

If he never had to wheel her into this goddamn hospital again it would be too soon. He had a renewed sense of empathy for his patients and their families, too.

He pushed her into the ER, her breathing rapid and her brow scrunched in pain. He was freaking out, all his medical training and knowledge apparently out the window as all he could do was blindly get her into the hands of other professionals.

“Oh, Dr. Mikaelson!” A nurse who recognized him sat at the check in counter.

“Please, yes, my wife! She’s in Labor!” He frantically spoke.

Apparently this was chatting hour because Mindy at the front desk as well as a few others wanted to coo and awe about this fact, rather than actually taking his goddamn angel into the Labor unit.

“Mindy, Later!” He said sternly as a nurse took over the wheelchair and began moving his wife with him in tow. 

— —

9 months previous

They had gotten married today. Actually married, ceremony and all. So maybe they didn’t do everything like normal people do and maybe things started out as an insurance ploy. But now they were in love and wanted nothing more than to do a proper wedding with families and friends.

It was an intimate but beautiful event on a cliff overlooking the ocean in Malibu. They held hands as Elijah officiated, eyes shining and hearts glowing. 

And now here they stood, in a gorgeous beachfront airbnb, staring at each other as if this was their very first time. He delicately pushed the strap of her dress off of her shoulder, she slowly undid the buttons on his loose white shirt.

Everything was heightened, everything felt so emotional. Where their love-making was usually so impassioned and powerful, this was soft and slow and intense and deep.

He kissed her long and slow as she ran her fingers over his abs, pecs, arms. Her dress dropped to the floor, his button-up meeting it there moments later.

He picked up her lithe body, her perfect body, her healed body, and walked her to the enormous bed before setting her down gently. He continued to kiss her, everywhere, with everything he had.

He leaned back and stood fully, undoing his belt and stripping the rest of the way. Their eyes met when they both sat there nude, sharing everything in their eye contact. She reached her hands for him, needing to feel him.

Neither said any words, just communicated through this moment, this look.

They held each other silently until she asked of him the one thing he had yet to give her.

“Niklaus,” she said softly, so softly, “Let me give you a child. I want to have your baby.”

He nearly gasped, their love culminating into something impossibly deeper at her request. She wanted everything from him, and she would give to him anything of hers. This was true love, right here.

With tears shining on his eyelids, he made love to her in a way that put to shame all their other times. She cried, orgasmic bliss becoming almost too much for her to handle. And after her fourth orgasm, he came with her, deep inside. He continued fucking his cum deep into her pussy well after they had both finished, wanting nothing more that to see her round with his child.

They fell asleep in each others arms, after he had dried her tears and she had kissed away the sweat on his brow.

— —

“9 months to the day, you don’t mess around, Mikaelson.” Dr. Fell teased as she entered the room.

Caroline was all set up, legs in stirrups and hand clenching Klaus’ harder than he ever thought possible of his blonde beauty.

“Not now, Fell.” He could be embarrassed about his lack of control in this moment later, right now he just wanted the love of his life and their baby safe and sound and healthy.

He stayed by her side the entire time, trying to encourage her and offer her comfort as she cried and pushed and fought through the pain. He kissed her forehead, wiped her tears, allowed her to squeeze and hurt him if to only offer her some relief. 

Finally, finally, he heard the cries of their child in this world. The nurse quickly cleaned and swaddled the tiny thing and brought it to Caroline’s arms.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

“Oh my god,” she weeped, “Oh my God, Klaus. We did it, we did this.” 

He kissed her and cried with her and fawned over the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

“H-he’s so small. Gods, Caroline, You-, you’re an angel. A goddess. You’re the most amazing woman in the world. I don’t deserve you my love.” He was crying like a baby but he had a good goddamn excuse.

She moved the baby into his arms, a moment of anxiety overtaking him as he took the tiny little thing in his big arms.

“He’s so beautiful, so perfect.” He marveled.

“I know, I know and he’s ours.” Caroline agreed.

“We’re amazing, Caroline, we-“

She just nodded as he was too choked up to keep talking. He held the beautiful little boy and he scrunched onto the bed with his awe inspiring wife.

Hours later, when they were both cuddled up in her new room with the baby in her arms, they brainstormed names.

“Axel?” She offered

“He’s not a car part! What about Kirk?”

“Ew no!”

“It means belonging in old norse!”

“I don’t care! It means ‘Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise’ in 2020!”

“Well, perhaps we should name him ‘Bones’. He’ll be a doctor after all.” Klaus said haughtily.

“He’ll be whatever he wants! That’s for him to decide!”

He chuckled at their little argument for a few minutes before something else came to his mind.

“Erik.” He said simply

She considered it for a minute as she stared at the beautiful babe. “He could be an Eric.”

“I believe it means King Forever, ruler of all, something like that. I’m partial to the ‘K’ spelling, myself.”

“Hmm, I like Erik.” She considered for a moment longer, “And we could call him Eri for short. Very European!”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Alright then, it’s settled. Welcome to our family, Erik Mikaelson.”

“Hi, baby Eri. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. You’ll never know how much you are loved.” She cooed.

He put a soft finger under her chin to pull her attention to him. “Neither do you, my love.”

They kissed passionately, a perfect little family in bliss.


	12. Hit A Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt: Klaus is a famous athlete and Caroline becomes his physiotherapist after a serious injury and he loves her touch a tinsy bit too much

He was a brute; big, tough, calloused, and mean. Rugby was the clear sport for him. He could take a beating and give one back ten-fold. He was aggressive and intimidating and fought hard for his team. He was fast, he was strong, he was gifted. This was his thing, his _one_ thing, that made him special. His only skill, his only talent, his only passion.

She had landed her dream job in physiotherapy and athletic training with the England National Rugby Union Team a year and a half ago and never looked back, leaving behind her old life and dramas in the U.S.. She blended with her new colleagues well and for being such masculine and intimidating players, the team was very nice and respectful to her. 

She was nothing if not professional, so she had quickly squashed her crush on the blonde Fly-Half within her first week. Well, maybe not _squashed_ so much as buried it deep, deep down and ignored any fluttering moments or lingering stares. He was handsome and charming, yes, but Niklaus Mikaelson could only cause her trouble.

Turns out her strategy was for the best because he was a womanizer with an angel on his sleeve: he’d never once needed physical therapy or rehab. She didn’t know how he did it, Rugby being such an intense contact sport and his position being in the middle of the line of fire, but the man never got hurt.

She’d see all the other players in and out of her office, some still needing rehab and recovery form old injuries, some sprouting new ones, and some hoping to avoid any potential damage. But not him. He’d often ignore her request for check ups and physical examinations. He’d somehow never get hurt, at least not badly. All-in-all, it seemed as though he was avoiding any sort of Physiotherapy.

That was until the day when he pinched a nerve near his neck while taking out a Blindside Flanker on the Scotland Team.

He had ran at the poor bloke head on, driving him out with his shoulder until the redhead was on the ground. Unfortunately, Niklaus was having issues getting up too, his entire upper shoulder and neck region in a stinging, searing agony.

He was short with her at first, when she first examined his injury, but she had mostly chalked that up to the pain and the harrowing thought that this could be his last professional season. Eventually he just became quiet, walking into her office, answering her questions and doing her workouts, and then leaving. No conversation or charms.

It was eight awkward weeks into his rehab that she was realizing the reason behind his curtness… he thought he was done. 

He was England’s star player and he was only 28 years old. He thought this injury sealed his fate. After pondering the situation, and a moment of pity for the handsome athlete, she brought it up to him one session, to hopefully calm his mind.

“I’m sorry, I know that hurts.” She said softly when she saw his eyes scrunch as she tilted his head delicately to the side, running her fingers down the back and side of his neck, massaging gently and testing for pain spots.

“It’s fine.” He said simply.

“I know it’s scary to injure a nerve. The pain is sharp and chronic. And you can’t feel any noticeable bump or misplacement but the pain persists. It takes a long time to heal. I know this sucks.”

He didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at the wall blankly like he did every other time she tried for conversation in the past eight weeks. 

“But, you’ll be back out there before you know it. And you’ll be hungry for a win. Lot’s of professional athletes come back and do great because of it.”

He didn’t answer immediately, but when he did his tone was dark. “Yes, I’m sure that’s what they tell all the soon-to-be washed up athletes. You can save the fake optimism.”

She was taken aback by his demeanor but those were more words than she had gotten out of him in the last eight weeks. Progress.

“I’m not lying, I wouldn’t get your hopes up if it wasn’t possible. Difficult, yes. But impossible, no.”

He still said nothing.

“And beyond that, you don’t have to be a rugby player forever. You have a name for yourself, a personal brand, you could basically do whatever you wanted.”

“Ah. More of the blind optimism.”

“It’s not blind, it’s realis-“

“No it’s not!” He raised his voice at her for the first time since she had met him. “You don’t understand! Rugby is _the only_ skill I have! It is the only thing that I am good at, that sets me apart from any other mediocre college dropout! Rugby was my way out of a shit home and now I have nothing to show for it!”

She had stepped away, giving him space for his outburst, but she held onto his every word.

Finally, the energy left him and he whimpered out his final words. “I’ll be forgotten to history and die a nobody just like everyone always suspected of me.”

She couldn’t believe it, the man made of stone was breaking down right in front of her. 

Suddenly, he stood to leave. Ripping his jacket off the hook he moved to open the door but stopped when he felt a small grip on his muscled arm. He didn’t look back at her but remained frozen.

“You’re not a nobody, you’ll never be a nobody. You’re Niklaus Mikaelson.”

His breathing was heavy as his eyes fell to the floor in shame.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” He whispered.

“Yes. It means that you are persistent, strong. You carry your teammates, even with the pressure of millions of fans looking over your shoulder. You are confident and charismatic and unyielding. Those are _skills_ , Klaus.”

She could see the clench of his jaw, feel the balling of his fist as the muscles of his arm rippled. He finally drew his eyes to her with a curious expression on his tense face.

“You are not ruined. Your career is not over. But even if it was, that wouldn’t be the end for you. You are Klaus Mikaelson and you are destined for greatness.”

She said the words with such fire, such finality, that it was impossible not to believe her. He stared into her beautifully crystalline eyes for a moment before nodding almost imperceptibly and leaving her office calmly. 

— — 

The next time she saw him he wasn’t a new man, just the version of him that had her crushing on him to begin with.

He was still brief and sparse with his words, but his tone was…different, warm even. He no longer trudges into her office like he was walking to the guillotine, but rather with spine straight and ….pleasant. 

Everyday she fought that damn crush of her’s, buried for years but now rearing it’s ugly head stronger than ever before.

— —

He remembers seeing the physiotherapist with curls like the sun on her first day. She was beautiful and bubbly and everyone on the team liked her. Some too much, he’s had to bark at a few of the guys in the locker room over a wayward comment or tactless remark once or twice before.

But he was very selective over who he’d 'date’, preferring girls who were easily disposable and marvelously forgettable beyond their looks. It was easier than dealing with an obsessed one-night-stand on the reg or awkward encounters in the public eye.

He knew he’d flirt if given the chance and he couldn’t trust his damn brain to not fuck something up, so he mostly avoided her office. It wasn’t hard, until this bloody pinched nerve. 

She was so kind and sweet and optimistic but he was too bitter and hurting to care anymore. 

He hated the situation and he hated himself and her optimism just seemed to make him hate it all more.

But then she said those words to him, catching him right as he was storming out of her office, and he had melted. Every insecurity, every thing he believed to be true about fate and his cursed name, she had dissuaded. And he didn’t know what to say back, so all he could do was nod and leave quietly.

So he was left at an impasse, and he decided that if this physiotherapist who saw athlete after athlete thought he was something special beyond just his physical abilities, then he was going to believe her.

He put all the effort, willpower, determination, and fight that he would usually put into practice towards his rehabilitation in the next few months. He was on track to play in the upcoming season. She had been right about this too, he was hungry to get out there and show everyone that his best years were still ahead of him. 

He found himself looking forward to their sessions more and more, and he’d even draw them out to enjoy a bit more of her time. The first time back to her after her wise words to him, he couldn’t help but feel himself soften every time he spoke to her. 

Now, three months later with a rapidly healing nerve, he was worried he might have some serious feelings for the brilliant blonde. 

Like, serious.

— —

“Good, turn your head to the left and tell me when it hurts.” 

She had her hands on the sides of his sculpted jaw as he followed her direction.

“There.” He said as his brow just barely crinkled and the minor sting.

“Really? That’s amazing. You’re recovering faster than I realized!” She chirped happily. “How have those home exercises been?”

“”They’re going well. I do them daily.”

“I can tell, Mikaelson. What, I’m such bad company, you’ve got to excel just to get rid of me?” She winked and smirked at him.

He chuckled in his baritone and looked at the floor somewhat bashfully. “No. Some woman told me an injury might spur my motivation to come back bigger and better, turns out she had some sense in that brain of hers.”

She laughed and smiled at him fondly. “She sounds smart.”

“She is, incredibly.” He said more seriously.

They stared at each other for a heated moment before she cleared her throat. “Ehem, good, well, uh. Keep up the good work and I’ll see you next week.”

He found himself in a very familiar predicament then, his one hand reaching for the door as something held him back. But this time it wasn’t the hand of the blonde but her essence tethering him to his spot.

“C-, Caroline,” he started, unassured.

She looked to him sweetly, ready for a routine question, but was surprised at his words.

“Thank you, for helping me. I fear where I would be right now if it had not been for your encouragement that day and efforts over the past months.” He said sincerely.

She was taken aback, not used to such praise form the athletes and definitely not used to such heavy words from the blonde brit.

And just like he had done all those months ago, he nodded silently and walked calmly out of her office.

— —

Damn him. Damn his injury and damn his softness and gentle demeanor around her. 

She couldn’t ignore her feelings with him anymore, but no way in hell could she tell him. She was stuck, forced to live out some tortured unrequited love bullshit at her dream job. Nothing’s ever perfect, right? But why does it have to suck so much. 

And soon enough, he’d be healed and on with his fabulous life. _Great._

_— —_

He was an ass, and he knew it. This was wrong, and he knew it. 

But he just couldn’t contain his excitement for their sessions, his desire for them to never end, his reaction at her touch.

So maybe he stretches the truth about his pain for a few more weeks, he knows it’s wrong. 

— —

She examining his upper spine where it meets his shoulder blades, massaging, touching, _enjoying_.

He’s flexing his muscles only partially discreetly, hard as rock but smooth as can be under her fingers.

They’ve been playing this little game for their past few sessions. He complains about the pain and needs her to help. She massages him in a completely non-medical way, simply feeling him under her fingers. They both know what this is.

“A little longer, love. That left shoulder has been killing.”

She was facing him, had her left hand braced against his left pec as her right hand moved over his broad upper back.

“Fine, but you can explain to Conners why his appointment got pushed back.” She teased.

“A worthy consequence.”

After a little while longer, she retracted her hands reluctantly and moved away.

“Alright, you’re all set Mikaelson.”

He stood, sad that the best part of his week was now over. It was the anxiety at that exact thought that had him doing what he hand wanted to do for weeks now.

“Caroline, w-, would you ever like to grab dinner with me?” He said it with such hope, sounding like a bumbling boy rather than ENRU’s intimidating Fly-Half.

Her breathing paused, her brain going a mile a minute. Was this real? Was he-

“Perhaps it’s unprofessional of me to ask. I-, I just wish to spend more time with you.”

She still hadn’t said anything, just gripped her clipboard for dear life and stared at him.

“Right, well,” He was flushed red, embarrassed as can be. No woman had ever turned him down before. This was not a nice feeling. He turned his body to leave, wanting to get the hell out of there.

“Wait, no! I-, I mean yes. _Yes_. I would love to get dinner with you!” She finally snapped from her shock.

He smiled so brightly, penning his cell number on the document clipped to the front of the clipboard he pulled out of her hands.

“See you Friday, Caroline.” He smiled and walked out.

— —

Shit. Fuck. Shit. She was going on a date with Klaus Mikaelson.

_Klaus. Friggin’. Mikaelson._

He picked her up in a lavish sports car, something she wanted to roll her eyes at but when he insisted on opening her door for her she started to swoon. He took them to an overhyped steakhouse, which she would usually deem uncreative and cliché, but he had ordered a bunch of shareable and curious delights. When he invited her back to his after dinner, an obvious request for sex (forget that she totally accepted), he simply opened a bottle of wine and talked with her for hours.

He was surprising her at every corner, delighting her in ways she hadn’t expected to be. They had talked and they had laughed, conversation of all different sorts enthralling the pair. When they did end up having sex he surprised her again by being an attentive and tenacious lover. Best she’d ever had, not that she’d ever tell.

After their perfect little date, a small part of her that she thought was long gone taunted her. 

What if it was a fuck and chuck? He’d gotten what he wanted and now he was on to the next. He was a star athlete and she was just a physical therapist. He could date models and actresses, why would he ever want the public to see him with her?

She had worked herself into a small slum by Monday.

It was short lived, killed by the bouquet of Lillies on her desk when she got to work.

_Thank you for the date. May I see you again?_

She held the little paper as her heart soared and her smile broadened.

— —

A month later, when they were found making out in the hallway, word travelled fast through staff and team.

Caroline freaked, worried about legality and press and dramas. Klaus simply decided to make them official, everyone else could suck it.


	13. Hit A Nerve Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last drabble, this one was massively popular so I thought a pt 2 was a good idea.

He was walking down the hall, duffle bag slung over his left shoulder, on his way to practice. He always liked to show up almost a full hour early to get his mindset ready for gameplay. 

“Conners” he heard the team’s Attack Coach call from behind him.

“Yes Coach Brown?” He turned to the older man.

“You seen Mikaelson? He was due in my office almost fifteen minutes ago.”

“No, Sir. I feel like I haven’t really seen much of him outside of practice lately.”

“Mhmm, you’re right.” The coach approached the player, speaking in a more hushed tone, “He’s been off lately. Late to practice, no extra hours, I hardly catch him in the gym. I wonder if that damn pinched nerve is bothering him again.”

“I don’t know, Coach. He’s seemed in better spirits than I’ve seen him since the incident, maybe even before then. He’s almost….chipper. A frightful thing to see.” The player joked

“Well he’s been like this for almost a month. He better sort out his hours or we’re going to have a problem.”

“If I see him, I’ll have a chat.”

“Thanks Connors. See you out there in the hour.”

“Yes Sir.”

And with that the men went their separate ways, Connors continuing on down the hall. He stopped abruptly when he heard a loud crash from one of the storage bunkers.

_Bloody Hell, must be another obsessed fan or reporter looking for inside scoop._

He set his duffle bag down and slowly approached the door. Creaking open the large door he was blindsided by what greeted him on the other side.

The beautiful American physiotherapist sitting atop a metal table as the Brit in question, Niklaus Mikaelson, stood between her spread thighs. His hands gripped her face as they made out, her legs coming around his backside to pull him in closer to their kiss.

“Damnit, Mikaelson.” The pair startled at his intrusion, Klaus burying his face into the cradle of Caroline’s chest as Connors spoke, “Can’t keep your pecker in your pants for one minute. I like this one, we can’t lose our head physical therapist right before season.”

Caroline could’ve died, the embarrassment doing her in. 

“Oh god. Uhm, this is….this is, um, uh…” She stumbled for the words, not sure what _this_ even really was. That conversation hadn’t exactly happened yet.

Klaus, who had still been burrowed in her cleavage to avoid the disastrous can of worms that had just been opened, grasped her thighs with his big hands and squeezed them in reassurance and he simultaneously pushed himself away from her body.

“ _This_ is none of his goddamn business” Klaus said as he faced the smirking teammate of his.

Connors leaned casually against the frame of the door, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Come now, Mate. I think you’ve made it my business the moment you decided to snog _our_ team therapist in _our_ training facility.”

Klaus approached the man, all male bravado and intimidation, “Let me make one thing clear, Connors. We may be teammates, some might venture to say comrades, brothers in sport if you will. But there is no _ours_ when it comes to Caroline Forbes. She is my girlfriend, and what goes on between us is private.” He hissed out.

Connors looked slightly shocked, not at the intimidation nor the biting words, Klaus Mikaelson had a _girlfriend_.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day! You aren’t joshing, are you?” A more genuine smile painted his face this time.

Caroline, who had finally hopped down and approached the two, was in as much shock as Connors, “Wait, are you serious?”

Klaus pulled his attention from his nosy teammate and looked at his beautiful blonde with soft eyes and slight trepidation. “Yes. If you’d have me. I’d very much like for you to be.”

Prying eyes be damned, she jumped into his arms and hooked her legs around his torso as he lips found his. “Yes! Oh my god, yes!”

The pair were engrossed in each other. As happy for them as he was, Connors knew he had to cut this off before they got too heated.

“Alright, alright. Congrats and all. Caroline, I think you’re too good for him. Mikaelson, don’t blow this one. We’re all happy, fantastic.”

Klaus set her down, his eyes never leaving hers just like the smile never left his face. They both knew they had places to be but _damn_ all they wanted to do was have at each other.

By now, Connors had overstayed his welcome and felt awkward as the couple shared an intimate moment. He pushed off the wall to leave, but left the couple with one last thing.

“Oh yeah, Mikaelson. Brown wants to see you in his office. He’d very much like to know the cause of your tardiness in recent weeks. Will you tell him, or shall I?”

That shit-eating grin wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

— —

**DEDICATION OR DALLIANCE?**

_Niklaus Mikaelson Caught in a Snog-Sesh With American ENRU Physiotherapist. Blowing off some early season steam, are we Niklaus?_

Why was she letting this bother her? It was a dumb article, and it didn’t outright say anything mean about her either. It just sort of implied that she was a casual hookup, a distraction from the stress, rather than a serious relationship.

She stood in her office, running her finger over her lip in distraction as she mulled over the paper. Everyone already knew about her and Klaus, word spreading like wild fire after Connors caught them in the storage room last month.

Her initial worries about professionalism had been quickly squashed by the support of everyone at the training facility. Most were shocked and delighted that Niklaus Mikaelson finally found something serious, tired of having to chase off all the obsessed one night stands that frequented the main office.

She wouldn’t let this paper bother her anymore. She knew how Klaus felt about her, she knew she was more than a fling. But still, that pesky doubt tickled her spine as she went about her day. 

The Scotland game was this week, the same rivalry game that had pinched that nerve in her boyfriends neck last year. He had been training like crazy this month, hungry for a 3rd consecutive win against the SNRU. If it wasn’t for that fact, she would’ve marched into practice and made up some lie about needing to have a quick check up on his injury to steal him away.

This game was too important though, and so instead, she decided she was going to take herself for a long lunch at the cafe she loves a few blocks over.

She waited in line, eyeing the puffy croissant with chicken salad in the glass case. After ordering she stood to the side and as she rocked back and forth on her heels, a brunette behind her tapped her shoulder gently.

“Uh, excuse me. Aren’t you Caroline Forbes?”

She was surprised to hear another American accent, eyeing the shorter brunette girl that worea mean look on her face.

“Um, yes?” She smiled brightly, although confused.

“You’re sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson.”

Caroline's shock had her frozen to her spot. “I beg your pardon”

The brunette just smirked, “No judgement, the man’s a stallion. I’ve seen you in the tabloids. Woman to woman, though, do yourself a favor and don’t trick yourself into thinking you guys are serious or anything. It’s just not in Klaus’ nature. Believe me, I’d know.”

Caroline didn’t even know what to say to this tactless woman and her thinly veiled territorial demeanor. How dare she be so crass and then act like she’s trying to help out a friend. That was so snake-y!

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, actually.” She barked back.

The pouty-mouthed girl scoffed, “Right, I don’t do the whole jealousy drama thing. I’m just trying to help you out. He’s held onto me longer than any of his other hookups, I know him better than most.”

Caroline was absolutely shocked at the gall of this woman. She clearly stood there gaping at her for too long, because the brunette went to grab something from her tote bag.

“Here, he left this at mine.” She handed the soft blue sweatshirt to Caroline, “You’ll see him after practice, right? I know he wouldn’t want to be without it.” 

The girl gave her an odd sort of taunting pout, adding to the awkwardness of this encounter. Caroline still hadn’t said anything or moved, just standing there with her arm outstretched as she held the offending piece of clothing. The girl smirked and turned around, sauntering away as if her only purpose here had been to stir the pot. 

Caroline felt numb as she re-entered her office, her lunch spoiled and the smell of some other woman and _him_ emanating off the damned sweatshirt. 

He wasn’t still seeing that woman, was he? He wouldn’t do that, right?

But as she mulled over it more, she couldn’t exactly deny that he was a womanizer before they had started dating. Why would he stop now, he _is_ a man that wants it all.

All she wanted to do was go home as she trudged through the rest of the day. Instead of waiting for him as she usually would at the end of the day, she made her way quickly to her car. She wasn’t fast enough though, because as she opened the driver side door she heard her name being called.

“Caroline!” Klaus was jogging towards her, hair wet from his shower.

Shit, for the first time since they started seeing each other she didn’t want to talk to him. This day was shit and she just needed to be home where she could have a little cry and then get over it.

“I’m tired, Klaus. Can we talk later?” She said.

He slowed his pace as he reached her car, running a hand through his damp curls, “I figured we’d grab dinner or something. You were planning on coming over tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just not feeling up to it.”

“Well I can come to your’s if it easier. We can just order in.” He offered an appeasement.

“No, I just need some space.” She said with exhaustion in her voice.

His face fell at that. He stayed silent, just watching her for a moment. As she moved to get inside the car he gently held her upper arm.

“Does this have anything to do with that ridiculous tabloid?” She sighed heavily at his words.

“Because it means nothing, Caroline. It’s all a ruse to get readers. You know how important you are to me.”

She said nothing but turned around as she reached into her work bag.

“Here, I think this is yours. Your favorite fling gave it to me, asked if I could get it back to you.” 

She tossed the sweatshirt at his chest, getting into her car and driving off as he stood there trying to process what had happened.

She drove around for almost two full hours, the idea of an empty apartment and her thoughts sounding a lot worse. She didn’t even know where her head was at right now. She felt tired, but not in the sleepy way. She was exhausted of her constant fear and her constant paranoia about her own relationship.

Was she creating a problem? Maybe subconsciously she was trying to force herself to see an issue that isn’t there. Maybe her mind was trying to break her own heart so that _he_ couldn’t. Because if Klaus broke her heart, she couldn’t ever recover, and that was scary. Like, really truly terrifying.

After a while she just felt like a right bitch. She had thrown things in his face like the brunette girl had thrown them at her. She made assumptions and didn’t give him a chance to explain. He’d never do something like that to her, and if he did she would be massively upset.

Pulling into an empty spot out front her building, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number

One, two, three rings, and by the tenth or eleventh she realized he wouldn’t be answering. Shit. 

With a heavy heart she climbed out of her car and slumped up the four flights of stairs to her apartment. Maybe wine and a bubble bath would make her feel a little better before she fell asleep in her big empty bed. 

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who thought so, because when she opened her door she was greeted with the sweetest scent of gardenia and freesia. Candles littered her living room and kitchen as Klaus’ head popped out of the bathroom in the hall.

“You’re home. I can’t lie, you had me worried, love.” He said tentatively. 

“Klaus, uhm, what’s all this?”

He swallowed, preparing for a potential fight, “I don’t like to see you upset. I didn’t realize how much I hated it until I saw you driving off earlier.”

She just continued staring at him, not sure what to say.

“I won’t stay, if you don’t want, but there’s food in the oven and a warm bath. You always say a good bubble bath can brighten up even the worst of days.”

They both chuckled delicately, amused by her silly little anecdote.

“Caroline, look, Hayley is nothing to worry about. And I know that’s a cliché thing to say but it’s true. I’ve never tried to hide from you, how I used to be. But ever since our therapy session, when you told me to get over myself in the nicest way possible, there’s been no one else. I don’t want there to be. All I want is you.”

He said it softly, but with such conviction. 

She was overwhelmed with this feeling, this… _something_.

She nodded, swallowing before speaking, “This was partially my fault. I realize that since we’ve started dating I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I-, I’ve….” 

She was ashamed of what she was about to say but if he could be honest than so could she, “I’ve been waiting for you to break my heart, Klaus. Honestly. I’ve been expecting you to blow me off or cheat on me or just go ghost. And I know that’s not fair to you, because you haven’t given me any reason to think that way. It’s my own dumb insecurities that I can’t seem to shake. I’m sorry.”

He approached her slowly, putting his beefy hands on her slender shoulders. “I know my past doesn’t paint a perfect picture for my relationships, but you, Caroline, you are my future. I know it. You’re different than any other woman I’ve ever met. I-, I….”

“Klaus.” He looked into her eyes at her call.

“I’m in love with you.” She said it simply, as if she were commenting on the weather. “I’m in love with you and I’m terrified that you’re gonna break my heart irreparably.”

He inhaled sharply, his grip on her arms tightening before her pulled her entire form into him, holding her close and caressing her silky hair as he breathed her in. 

“I’m in love with you too, Caroline.” He pulled back, grabbing the sides of her face. “I love you. I think I loved you the day you stopped me from storming out of your office.”

With nothing left to say, she pulled his face to hers, touching foreheads before kissing.

They kissed deeply, and soon those kisses turned heated and hands roamed and clothes came off.

Hours later, when the living room was in shambles, they sat together in the lukewarm water of the bath. Her head rested on his bulky chest as he kissed the top of her head and played with her wet hair.

“Was she different for you, Hayley? Did you like her more than your other hookups or something. Was she so good in bed you had to go back for more?” She teased, no real worry in her mind about it.

“Truthfully? No. She was an easy lay, convenient more than anything.” He smiled into her scalp.

“Oh yeah, sure.” She chuckled and teased.

“No, really. She was a sure fire shag. But then, she started to get attached. I didn’t want anything more than a hookup. Got a bit clingy after that. She’s actually banned from the Practice Facilities premises.”

“What?! No way!”

“Yes, she’d pester the main office and gave security a good run for their money, too.”

She had leaned up and was looking back at him with such shock.

“Thesweatshirt was actually taken from my locker during a practice, good to know who took it.” He laughed.

She laid back against his rumbling chest, in disbelief of this psycho girl. “I can’t believe that. What the hell!”

“Yes, well I’m not one for waste but I think that old sweatshirt rightfully belonged in the garbage. Too much bad juju to donate.” He finished speaking as he ran his hands down her arms, feeling fully recharged and ready for round four.

“Mmm, fair point” She hummed out before crying out in pleasure when his fingers brushed her clit.

— —

“Come to find out, she had broken into the locker room and stole it.”

The audience fell into a raucous laughter.

“Bloody hell! I figured Niklaus Mikaelson would have a good story or two of obsessed fans but that is absolutely insane!” James Corden chortled from behind his desk.

Klaus chuckled along with him “Yes, it’s turned into quite the story to tell at parties.”

“Well, you must tell us, how did you figure all this out?” James prodded for more details.

Klaus’ eyebrows shot to his hairline as a blush bloomed on his sharp cheekbones.

“Oh, that’s a story! Tell us!” The host looked to the crowd, asking if they agreed. “Do we want to hear it?!”

The audience cheered as Klaus good-naturedly rolled his grey eyes.

“Alright, alright. Uhm, it was handed back to me by a girlfriend. She was given it by said fan at a coffee shop, in a very aggressive and.…suggestive manner”

“No. That simply must be a lie. The crazed fan actually approached your girlfriend at the time and what, like, asked her to give it back to you. As a favor?” James teasingly snarked as Klaus’ head fell in slight embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah, that’s about it.” Klaus’ smiling face nodded.

“Now, not to get nit-picky,” James leaned on his desk theatrically, “Just between us girls, this girlfriend, did she happen to be a certain blonde we know and love.”

If the blush on Klaus’ face wasn’t red enough, it sure was now. He smiled warmly, his dimples causing heart to swoon.

“Perhaps.” He said cryptically.

The audience and James all “Oooohed” at that.

“And can I ask, how are things with your lovely girlfriend? You’ve made millions of hearts believe in Rom-Coms again with your relationship.”

“We’re very happy. Very. Thank you for asking.”

“It’s nearly your one year anniversary, is it not?”

“Yes, yes, it’s actually this coming Monday.”

James stared at him blankly as the crowd laughed at the silence. “Niklaus, oh dear,” He looked at his watch, “It’s tomorrow back in England already. You couldn’t possibly make it home to her in time.”

Chuckling, Klaus responded, “No worries, James. She unfortunately couldn’t escape work. We’ve made plans next week to pop into Amsterdam for a long weekend.”

“Oh lovely, lovely! Have you got her a gift?” 

Klaus smiled a different sort of smile then, a warm and delicate one. A _knowing_ one.” Yes, I have.”

“Well I have some bad news for you.” Klaus’ brow furrowed at the hosts words, “You see, no matter what it is you’ve bought there’s no way it can top her gift to you…”

There was a pause as the audience waited with bated breathe, Klaus looking at James with curiosity.

“Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Caroline Forbes!”

The audience cheered and Klaus’ face was pure shock as he looked at all the stage entrances until he caught her eyes, floating to him in a striking emerald satin cocktail dress. Using his long legs, he met her half way and picked her up in a dramatic hug.

The crowd cheered louder, wolf whistles cutting through here and there. After a quick kiss, the pair finally settled in their seats. Klaus was jittery all of a sudden, a high shooting through his veins with his girl right next to him.

“Bloody hell, this is such a surprise, sweetheart.” He shined as he kissed the back of her hand caught in his.

“Wow, well that was just lovely, really so much fun!” James started, “Now, Caroline. Half the viewers are in love you, some of us are very very _very_ jealous, and some- like me- are both.”

They all chuckled. As James continued with the interview Klaus’ eyes didn’t stray from her face. James even made a joke or two about his lack of focus.

“Wonderful, really Caroline. Now Klaus, I think we’d all like to know how you won over such a brilliant beauty.” James continued.

Klaus had been distracted again, needing her to squeeze his hand to get him to focus. “Yes, uh sorry, James. I- uh, look, if you don’t mind I’ve been dying to do something for months and I really just can’t wait another minute.”

The blonde brit stood, in front of audience and live television, and dropped to one knee in his expensive blue suit right in front of his woman.

The audience _screamed_ , James nearly fainted. So did Caroline.

“I’m sorry, love, I had planned to do this on our anniversary trip, but seeing you walk out on this stage was one of the biggest reliefs I have ever felt in my life.” Digging into his breast pocket, he pulled out the exquisite ring he had been carrying with him for weeks.

“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, you are the smartest, kindest, most graceful human I have ever known. You light up my world and the thought of anyone else having you but me is a thought I can’t take. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest bloke in the universe. Marry Me?”

The audience all chanted “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Through tears in her eyes and glee in her heart she braced herself on his shoulders, “God Yes!!”

He lifted her in the air and kissed her passionately. The show cut to commercial to avoid anything too intense for TV but the audience awed at the affection displayed before them.

Talk about a rating boost.


	14. Color Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble request prompt: Some variation of the runaway bride trope
> 
> Welp, this is some variation, I guess

Color of My Life

The flowers, the quartet, the tule….everything was so glaringly _white._ Even his bloody tuxedo, white as could be. The bleach hue, it hurt his eyes, so stark against the underlying darkness of such a union.

He thought he would marry for love, once upon a time when he was a love sick fool. But he knew better know. He knew the life he had waiting for him was a cold one, shrouded by grandiose gaud and hopefully enough liquor to warm it.

And in a mere hour that fate would finally meet him. Tatia Petrova would walk down the aisle in a dress just as white as the rest of it, despite being decidedly un-pure, and that would be it. The rest of his life. Bound to a vapid woman who had cheated on him with his own brother. A woman he couldn’t escape because of a company merger on the line between two powerful families. 

This was his life, this is why his father had chosen him instead of any of his real sons, because Niklaus had a mental fortitude like none other. He tried to hold onto the pride of it all, finally having the chance to really impress Mikael, to truly be upheld as a Mikaelson. But as he sat alone on the rich leather sofa, dressed to the nines in his alabaster suit, he found that his usual ability to numb himself to the pain had left him.

It was the sweat on the back of his neck that caught his attention first, the room too cool to garner such a biological reaction. Then, the bile that caught in his throat, the shortness of breath, the claustrophobic feeling. He didn’t know whether to be concerned at the cause of such a reaction or the reaction itself. The ever cool and cunning ‘wolf’ was having a _panic attack._

And so he did something he’s never done before, something he vowed to himself that he never would do in the face of fear or danger, he _ran._

— —

Errands, errands, errands. So much for landing her big girl job. 

She had started with Condé Nast two months ago, after years of footwork, and felt like she had finally made it. She was ready to finally be the journalist, marketer, advertiser, and researcher she had been training to be for all these years. But rather than the travel, dining, research, and analysis that she was prepared for, her duties generally included coffee runs, product pick ups, and inability to get a world in edgewise at meetings.

_Glamorous, really._

Today’s errand? Picking up twenty brand spanking new iPad Pros with Apple Pens and getting them set up on the company’s IP address so that the creative department could have them ready for the Monday meeting. Were any of these beautiful pieces of groundbreaking technology for her? No. Did she have to give up her Saturday to do all of this? Yes.

And so out she walked, five large pristine white bags of tech and one petite blonde holding over $20,000 worth of stuff, onto the streets of New York.

_Breathe, Caroline._ Everything is insured, there’s plenty of witnesses, and nobody actually knows what you’re holding. Just find a cab.

As she made her way closer to the curb, her fingers turning red from the weight of the strings holding the bags, fate knocked her right on her ass.

“Jesus, are you fucking kidding me?!? Could you watch where the fuck your going?! I swear if any of this is damaged, you’ll be resp-“

“I’m terribly sorry.” A distracted British lilt responded to her panic.

She had started out livid, ready to give this guy a piece of her mind but she stopped to notice a few things.

First off, he was British. Second, he was hot, like full on James Bond sexy. Third, he was wearing what had once been an immaculate white tux which was now dirtied and wrinkled thanks to his hurried trot through the New York streets.

As she continued to look she noticed the glaze in his eyes, the furrow in his strong brow, the catch of his breath. “Are you okay?”

His dilated pupils shot to her as he scrunched a hand in his bronzed curls. “Ye-, I-,…”

His throat clicked as he tried to speak, he looked like he wasn’t getting enough air to his lungs. She knew the signs of a panic attack, god knows she’s had more than her fair share of them, and so she set the bags down on the dirty concrete and stepped closer to the stranger.

“Hey, woah, look at me.” She said softly, putting her small hands on his suited shoulders. “Breathe with me, okay?”

She took a long, slow, deep inhale through her nose, the breath expanding her chest and raising her shoulders. He followed along, looking desperately into her crystalline eyes, and he continued with her as she let the breath leave from her pink lips. In and out, they breathed together on a crowded side walk, two strangers finding a moment of serenity.

When she felt like he was back in control of his own body, after almost ten minutes of slow breathing, she retracted her hands from his broad arms. Now that the rush of concern had left her, she was a little embarrassed at her brashness, it was awkward to be so handsy with a total stranger.

“Do you feel alright?” She asked.

He blinked a few times, finally feeling like somewhat himself. He nodded, moving his eyes back to his savior, “Yes, I-, I believe so.”

She smiled kindly at him, their eyes analyzing the others for a still moment. Clearing her throat, Caroline spoke, “So, uhh, do you often wear a $6000 suit to run through the streets or is Ashton Kutcher going to jump out at me and tell me that it’s actually 2005 and I’m on punk’d?”

He looked at her in confusion, the reference obviously going over his head, but he chuckled at his beautiful saint nonetheless and gave her the best explanation he could. “ I, uhm, have had a bit of a day.”

“I’ll say” She chuckled before looking around. In true New York fashion, not one person has even looked their way, the pair being the most mild thing many of the passerby have seen today.

“Are you going somewhere?” She said suddenly.

He swallowed deeply before answering, “Anywhere but where I came from, I suppose.”

“Help me with these?” She gestured to the Apple bags.

“Gladly” he smiled softly at the enchanting blonde.

— —

They sat on the floor of the Condé Nast office, the trash and leftovers from their McDonald’s order sitting beside them, as each held and iPad in their hands.

“No, it’s 001001, not 001010.”Klaus clarified as she typed in the IP address.

“Damn, you think I’d remember that, 10/10 is my birthday for christ sake” she laughed

After getting back to the office with all the bags, neither could seem to walk away. The food was her idea, neither had eaten that day. He had offered to help her set up the iPads when she had mentioned she’d be stuck here at the office for the rest of the day doing just that. 

They were over halfway done, talking, laughing and reading off number after number. On the fourth finished iPad in, Caroline had finally worked up the courage to outright ask if he was meant to be in a wedding.

He had nearly gasped at her forward question and for a long moment considered just closing himself up and leaving her to her work. But he found that when he looked into her shining eyes he couldn’t ever deny her.

He divulged everything, feeling uncomfortable that he was sharing his life story with a stranger but unable to stop from opening himself up to her. He started from the moment he met Tatia, all the way to today. The whole time she listened, adding to the conversation where she had similar experience or questions or commentary, but overall just letting him get off his chest that which had built up over the last 10 years.

“Wow” was all she could think to say once he had finished.

“Yes.” He said simply, his head down in shame at his embarrassing situation and cowardly actions. “In the end my father was always right, I am weak.”

She furrowed her brow deeply at his bitter words. “How dare you say that! You can’t seriously believe that any of this is your fault? You’ve been trying to please your asshat of a step father your entire life and then you fall in love with a girl and she sleeps with your _brother_! And they all seriously expect you to still marry this bitch. I mean, sorry cause I know you loved her and all, but what a bitch!!” She said enraged.

“I sometimes wonder whether it really was love, or if I just thought it to be. It’s immature and juvenile to even say but some part of me is desperate to believe that real love is to be returned, that real love is never unrequited. Bloody idiot.” He scoffed out the last par, referring to himself.

He was staring at the ground still, the shame still heavy in his shoulders. She scooted over to him on her knees and spoke softly but with convictions, “How dare you say that wanting to love the person you marry is weak. Real love isn’t a feeling or an emotion, its…. it’s _life_ with another person. Love is strength, and it’s the only thing that makes anything worth a damn.”

He swallowed deeply as he looked into her perfect eyes. “You’re too smart to run errands, do you know that?” He said, breaking their intense eye contact.

They finished their work, enjoying each other’s presence and conversation the whole time. When they were finished, and out of any excuse to remain in their little bubble any longer, Klaus made his way out.

They had no plans to meet again, they didn’t exchange phone numbers or even get each others last names. They simply had each other for that one day, two kindred spirits connecting, and then life taking them apart.

He had an abandoned bride and an angry family to deal with, she had a job and a life of her own. That was it.

— —

It was nearly two months later when she received the package. She was cramped up in her little cubicle, arranging dates for meetings and making appointments for some of the higher up writers to have interviews set up when the mail guys stopped by her desk.

“Hey, uh, you’re Caroline, right?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, that’s me.”

“I think this is for you, there’s no last name but you’re the only one on this floor named Caroline so…”

She grabbed the medium sized box from the guy and sliced the tape with her scissors.

There was no return address or identifiable markings on the box, but when she saw what was inside, somehow she knew who it was from.

The beautiful and sleek iPad Pro with the apple pen, still in their sharp boxes, stared back at her. Her jaw had dropped as she stared at the expensive gift unmoving, she looked all over for some sort of note but there was nothing. She felt slightly dejected at that fact.

Opening up the Apple box, found that the iPad had already been set up. Shit, she didn’t know the password. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Taking a moment to think, she tried out the only combination that came to her mind.

_001010, her birthday_

The device unlocked, the notes app already opened on the screen

_I knew you’d figure it out._

_I’ve found myself reminiscing often of our stolen afternoon on the day I was to be wed_

_I’ve tried to stop thinking about you and I can’t_

_Dinner this week?_

_Klaus_

She just stared at the page in shock, emotions of all sorts going through her mind. She was elated to know it wasn’t just her that couldn’t forget their afternoon. She had found herself wishing again and again she had a way to contact him over that past couple of months. This was like a dream come true.

Exploring the rest of the device, she found that his contact was saved.

She could hear his smirk and his excitement through the phone when she called, both of which were still present on Friday when they met up for dinner.

The dates kept coming, and before long Niklaus Mikaelson found himself in love.

— —

It was so different, this time. There was white, of course. But there was also some calming green and beautiful mauve and warm peach. The breeze carried through the garden as he looked over the decorations, leaning on the pillar of the tuscan patio in his blue-grey tuxedo.

Rather than the resolved sadness, trepidation, and fear he felt last time he was prepped to stand before a woman at the alter, he felt _relief._

He couldn’t wait for the moment that Caroline Forbes stood in front of him and declared to the world that she was his and he was hers. _Forever._

And that’s exactly what happened.

She floated down the grassy aisle in the warm sun, her ivory dress flowing in the light breeze and her hair swept up in it, too. She looked at him so softly, so longingly, so _lovingly._

Tears fell from his eyes as they each vowed their life to the other in front of everyone. In front ofhis brother and his father and his business partners. In front of the Condé Nast writer who used to run Caroline’s life but now reported on it. In front of family and friends.

“Now, do us all a favor, kiss your bride!” Stefan Salvatore, her best friend and officiant declared.

Klaus grubbed her soft cheek and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, happy to know that he’d be living his happily ever after with a woman he loved and who loved him.


	15. Undisclosed Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request:
> 
> Brothers bestfriend where she is a Salvatore, they are secretly dating but Damon/Stefan find out and everything blows
> 
> and
> 
> caroline , elijah's best friend though she is younger than klaus and elijah

“On the left! On the left!” Stefan cried desperately.

“I’ve got him!”

As Damon aimed his gun to kill Kol, a sniper took him down from the trees above. 

“And once again, the brits win.” Kol smirked, tossing his controller on the sofa and standing up to bow obnoxiously.

“Oh shut up, I would’ve had you if it weren’t for your silent sniper of a brother.”

Klaus smirked at Damon’s bitter words, “Sorry about that, mate, we’re just superior it would seem.” He said haughtily from his place on the large lounger.

They were all home from college for winter break, Klaus and Stefan from New York and Damon and Kol from West coast colleges, old friends enjoying themselves like the good old days. Esther was so happy to have all her boys home, even Elijah from grad school, that she didn’t even mind that the Salvatore boys practically lived here too.

“Go cry to your mum if you’re such a sore loser.” Kol taunted.

“Yeah no thanks, she’s been doting on us like a psycho since we landed at the airport. She texts every twenty minutes to ask where we are. Like mom, chill.” Damon scoffed.

“She just missed us, Damon. Besides, she wants us to help Caroline with her admissions essays.” Stefan chided.

“Oh dear, sweet Caroline. How is the blonde bubbly ball of annoying?” Kol asked, rolling his eyes as he remembered the girl that bossed around her brothers all through high school and had gotten their gang in trouble many times before.

“Still annoying.” Damon said without hesitation.

“Yeah mate, it must be annoying to be constantly outsmarted by your baby sister.” Klaus taunted. 

Damon rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at Klaus. “Well, you would know, Mikaelson.”

Klaus caught the pillow before it could hit him and rolled his eyes at the Rebekah comment but didn’t say anything beyond that.

As the boys continued to shoot the shit and prepared to start another game, the front door swung open and into the entertainment room walked the bubbly blonde in question. 

“The hell are you doing here, Blondie. Did our mother really send you here to get us?” Damon asked.

“Contrary to what you may think, our mom’s world does not revolve around you. As a matter of fact, no one’s does.” Caroline bit out at her eldest brother before facing the rest of the boys. 

“I’m here for Elijah, he’s helping me with some college stuff.”

“Well, well, Ms. Caroline-so-fine. Why ask for ‘Lijah’s help when you have all this man right here.” Kol asked, flexing his muscles for the decidedly-no-longer-annoying-and-now-just-super-hot-blonde.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus tossed the pillow harshly at Kol. “She needs help with college, Kol, not with how to ruin her life before 25.”

“Ah, Caroline, I apologize that I was not here to greet you upon your arrival.” Elijah cut the conversation off, “Shall we make our way to the study?”

“Yes, please” she said as she followed the eldest Mikealson into the study.

No one noticed that Klaus’ eyes followed her form as she walked away.

— —

“An acceptance to Columbia, Caroline. That’s marvelous, simply wonderful. You’ll love the school, we can head to the city a week or so early in the fall and I’ll show you all around.” Elijah said with as much excitement as would be expected from the demure man. 

Caroline awkwardly chuckled, a grimace on her face. “So, here’s the thing… What if I told you that I don’t think I want to go to Columbia anymore. What if I’d rather go somewhere like, oh I don’t know, uh maybe NYU?”

The smile on Elijah’s face fell. “I don’t understand, Caroline. You’ve wanted to go to Columbia since you fist got into high school. We’ve done so much work to get you there, and with a scholarship.”

“Yeah, I know. But my scholarship qualifies at NYU, too! And, it just seems like a better fit.”

“Are you nervous? Caroline don’t let your trepidation get the best of you. You’ll regret selling yourself short.” He argued sternly. 

“I just-, I want to go to NYU. I’m sorry I got your hopes up or wasted your time, but NYU is where I want to go.” She said resolutely.

With a big sigh and an imperceivable roll of his eyes, Elijah stood. Inhaling deeply, he turned to her again, “Well, I suppose if that is what you wish.”

He walked out of the study with those words. Caroline was freaking out, had she just lost her good, mature, and worldly friend? Was he really so upset with her?

Before her freak out could continue, Elijah returned with his younger brother in tow.

“Niklaus would be a better resource for you, he’s attended five semesters at NYU. Niklaus, if you would.” Elijah gestured to the chair facing Caroline by the grand bookcase.

“Now, excuse me while I attempt to send your brothers home. It would seem Mrs. Salvatore has been asking our mother for their presence at home.” And with that the eldest Mikaelson stepped out of the room.

A beat of silence went by as Caroline slowly stood from her chair. When the distant sound of footsteps faded away to nothing, the pair pounced at each other.

Lips locked, hands wandered, hair tangled.

“Gods, I missed you.” Klaus growled out.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she responded here and there through the kisses, “My mom’s been all over me about scholarships, and Damon and Stefan spent the night here so I couldn’t exactly come over.”

“Bloody hell, I’ll kick them out.” He spoke as his hands roamed up and down her torso, his lips still hungry for hers. “I already have to endure months with only hearing your voice, I’m not letting them keep you from me whilst I’m home.”

“Mmmm, I know. But it’ll be different this year, I’ll go to NYU and we can get a place together.”

“Sounds bloody perfect love.” He said, kissing down her neck.

His actions halted as he finally computed her words.“Wait, you said NYU?”

“Well, yeah? What, you don’t want me there?” She teased, moving to kiss him more.

He gentle grasped her shoulders, holding her at a distance so he could look her in the eye.

“Caroline, Columbia has been your dream for as long as I can remember. Why do you suddenly want to go to NYU?”

“Well, NYU is where Blair Waldorf went, you know. And you said it yourself, we’ve been separated on and off for a full year now, I just want to be near you.” She said, her voice softening as her insecurity reared it’s ugly head.

He pulled her close, feeling her change. “Caroline, look at me sweetheart. That’s all I want, too. I want to be with you 24 hours a day, I could never get enough of you. I love you.” 

She smiled shyly.

“But, because I love you, I can’t let you give up your dream school for me. We’ll be in the same city, we’ll move into a place right in the middle. We’ll get lunch together 5 days a week. I don’t care, but you’re going to Columbia.” He said fiercely while kissing her fingers that he had grasped in his hands.

“Okay.” She said simply, moving her body closer to his to continue their makeout session.

Their kissing was cut off again when they heard footsteps approaching. Caroline leaped away from Klaus as the study door opened.

“Caroline, there you are. Elijah seemed a little frazzled when he came into the entertainment room. Everything okay?” Stefan asked the pair, confused why they looked so flushed but not thinking much of it.

“Yeah, uhm, I just had a moment of self doubt. Probably gave Elijah a heart attack thinking I wasn’t going to attend Columbia with him. Klaus just gave me the pep talk I needed is all.”

Stefan looked between the pair but accepted the story nonetheless. “Alright, well, Damon and I will be home for dinner tonight. Pretty sure we’ve overstayed our welcome here anyways. You can let mom know we’ll be there.”

“Sure!” She said brightly before silence fell around the trio.

After a beat, Klaus realized that Stefan would think it was strange that he was still sharing the study with the youngest Salvatore, so he made to leave. “Yes, well, if I may request my freedom. I didn’t sign up to be babysitter.”

“Oh bite me, Mikaelson.” Caroline said with faux venom in her voice. They both knew her request was very serious indeed.

— —

She parked down the street, her usual little hidden spot. He was casually leaning against a light post when she got there, looking all too sexy. They walked to the Mikaelson manor, her curled up to his chest.

They chatted casually and comfortably as they made their way, falling silent as they snuck into the house and up to his room. The second his door shut, he had her crammed up against the wall.

His lips travelled down her thin neck as her hands roamed his muscular back. 

“How dare you, begging me to bite you in front of your own brother. Such a little slut for me.” He spoke as he nipped harshly at her neck, leaving marks she’d have to cover with makeup later.

“Mmmm, thats what you get for leaving me high and dry for the last week or so.” She teased back.

“Judging by that naughty little video you sent, I’d say you were very _very_ wet.” he spoke as he moved his big hand to the crotch of her pants, feeling her dampness already.

“Fair enough. I certainly hope you enjoyed.” She answered, bucking into his hand.

“I’ve fucked my own hand raw for a week thinking of you. It’s time I get a taste of the real thing.” He growled as he suddenly hauled her body up and tossed her onto his bed, separating her knees and coming in between them.

Together, they worked each other out of their clothes. Once they were both naked, Klaus slithered down to bury his face in her sweet pussy.

“Unf, fuck yes!” Caroline cried out as her fingers tangled in his blonde curls.

_Fuck._ He had missed her. It was a struggle, doing long distance with his old friends’ little sister. And hell, his own brothers’ good friend. But he was in love, in a way he never thought he could be. He’d be damned if he was gonna let his angel go for any of them.

When it became too much for her, she pulled his glistening face back up to her. She kissed her essence off of his face, biting and his swollen lips and rolling her aching hips into his.

“Klaus, please. I need you. God, please.” She moaned, desperately.

“Keep begging me like that and this will be over far too soon.” He warned as he lined up his raging cock with her cunt.

They both moaned egregiously when he finally entered her, happy the home was so vast that no one could hear their lovemaking.

He fucked her with a steady pace, keeping their foreheads connected as she clawed at his back and bucked her hips into his. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait for New York. I can’t wait to have you however I please, to take you out, to never have to hide, to never worry.”

“I know, I know, me too, me too” She whined out as he fingered her clit, sending her over the edge into bliss.

He covered her mouth with his palm, her cries of passion loud enough to travel through the house.

She cried into his palm as he bit into her shoulder to muffle his own shouts of pleasure as he met his peak.

After catching their breath for a moment, Klaus rolled to his back and pulled Caroline’s limp body into his side.

“Bloody hell, that was fantastic.” He breathed out as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

She nodded in ascent and kissed his ribcage.

They laid comfortably for a long while, sleep creeping in on them before Caroline shook away her grogginess. “Shit, I have to go!”

She went to sit up but his arms caged her down. “No,” he whined like a toddler as he buried his face in her chest. “Just stay.”

“I cant, you know that.”

“Why? Because your imbecilic brothers may find out? I couldn’t care less.”

“Well good for you but I do care. Klaus I was barely 17 when we started dating, Damon would have your head if he found out.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Klaus retorted, unimpressed.

“Come on, only a few more months and then it’ll just be you and I in New York.” She promised

“Yes, just need to worry about both of our closest friends. Oh yes, and they also happen to be each others’ brothers. Perfect. Why again can we not just tell them?”

“Klaus, come on. It’ll happen eventually, just not yet. I don’t need to piss everyone off right before I go to college. Besides, you may want to dump me once you start seeing so much of me.” She teased.

“Never.” He said fiercely, grabbing his hoodie as they made their way out the bedroom door.

They shared a few more kisses at her car when they got there, promises of future hook ups and excitement for the fall shared between them.

— —

New York was bustling with _life._

She loved it here and only wished she could do all of her adventuring and exploring of the city that she was coming to love with the person she was in love with. Instead, it was Elijah that was touring her around New York.

He, of course, kept their adventures to only upper class establishments- the met, Michelin Star restaurants, upper east side. This was his area of expertise, so she didn’t mind. She just couldn’t wait to spend some time with Klaus, unbridled. _Finally._

_“_ Will you please allow me to at least meet your roommate. It would make me feel greatly more comfortable.” Elijah brought up as they ventured through Central Park, coffees in hand.

“Elijah, you know I love you. But I don’t want to scare Nicole off. You’re kind of intimidating.” Caroline reasoned.

With a dramatic sigh, Elijah compromised. “So be it. But, I insist that you show me your new apartment. I couldn’t imagine not knowing where you’re living in the city. And God forbid anything happen and I’d not know how to get to you.”

Caroline considered his request for a minute. “Fine, I’ll just let Nicole know to be out for a bit.”

Elijah rolled his eyes at her stubbornness but simply sipped his cappuccino as she typed away on her phone.

Caroline, for her part, was mostly calm. She shot a text to Nik, telling him to stay away from the apartment for a few hours because Elijah wanted to see. 

Everything seemed fine. That was until they were approaching her building and Klaus still hadn’t responded to her text. _Shit Shit Shit_

“Now, Caroline, I don’t see why you’d worry. Clearly your roommate has taste and is well enough off to share such a place with you.” Elijah chided as they entered the tall brass doors into the marble lobby of the apartment complex.

Shit, she didn’t really think of that. So yeah, the Salvatores were well off, and the Mikaelsons were _really_ well off. No way what she gonna live in some $1800-a-month shit hole.

As the elevator climbed floor after floor until it reached 31, Caroline’s nerves grew. She was sweating now, she could only hope to the lords above that Klaus was not in that apartment.

She fumbled with the key, trying to make as much noise as possible to warn of their entry. As the large white door finally cracked open, a breathe of relief left her. It was silent and seemingly empty.

“Why Caroline, this is a grand home. I don’t know why you’d be so weary to show it to me.”

“I-uh, I know it’s not up to your usual standards.” She spoke like it was a question, venturing to placate him.

“Tsk, Tsk. It’s beautiful. Natural light, clean, sleek but still charming. It’s absolutely perfect for you.”

“Thank you, I’ll show you around.”

They began in the living room and made it to the kitchen when Caroline’s heart froze. 

Through the crack in the door that opened to the bedroom she caught sight of a long, muscular leg. _Fuck_

“Caroline, have you considered a place for your wine. This kitchen lacks any racks or a wine fridge. Perhaps something we’ll resolve later.” Elijah called from the other side of the vast island. 

Caroline tried to discreetly throw something at a sleeping Klaus, anything to alert him to get the hell out of the apartment. On her third attempt, an orange from the fruit bowl on the counter, he awoke suddenly and thumped to the floor. 

Quickly seeing his girlfriend, then hearing his brother in the dining room, he registered the situation and gathered any obvious traces of MAN. With the few things he could carry, he ran to their walk-in closet and shut the door quietly behind him in nothing but his blue boxer shorts.

“Well, that’s the place!” Caroline said nervously, trying to push Elijah towards the door.

“We haven’t seen the patio, it faces such a beautiful view of Jacques Lipchitz's ‘Bellerophon Taming Pegasus’.” Elijah said simply.

He walked into the bedroom with charge, headed straight for the wall of all windows. He slid open the glass and stepped out into the breeze. 

“Ah, there” he pointed out for a distracted Caroline. She smiled breifly, acknowledging the view of the famous statue and quickly began trying to leave.

As they walked back through the bedroom, Caroline almost breathed a sigh of relief before Elijah’s next words.

“Does it have ample closet space? I’m sure you’ll be frequenting fifth avenue.”

He was so quick, his legs much longer than hers, that he cleared the distance to the closet so quickly.

“No, Wait!” Caroline yelled.

He paused, his hand still on the handle into the closet. There was a pause in the room for a moment, Caroline breathing heavily and a silent Klaus on the other side of that door unable to breath.

“Forgive me, Caroline. I’m being far too forward.” Elijah said respectfully, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. “It seems I have forgotten the boundaries between good friends.”

Caroline’s shoulders slumped, not wanting her well-intentioned friend to feel embarrassed. 

“There’s no need to apologize, Elijah” She smiled warmly, “Now let’s get out of here. I’ve been in New York for three days now and still haven’t had real New York Cheesecake!”

“A travesty indeed. Your tour guide is an absolute chav.” He teased as they made their way out of the apartment.

They had done it, home-free. She was riding down the elevator with Elijah who was none-the-wiser to her relationship with his closest sibling. When she thought about it like that, she felt kind of scummy.

As their shoes clicked on the glossy floor of the lobby, the front desk attendant stopped them in their tracks.

“Oh, Miss Caroline!”

“Yes?” Caroline whipped around as she answered.

“I have a delivery I’ll need you to sign for.”

“Oh, of course.” She said as she approached the woman at the desk.

She scribbled her signature on the paper and mentioned that she’d be back in a few hours to bring it up.

She was almost all the way back to Elijah, who had been standing by the door waiting, when it all went to hell.

“I saw your handsome boyfriend a few hours ago. Shall I just ring Mr. Niklaus and have him bring it upstairs for you?”

Caroline froze, Elijah froze, hell even time froze.

_SHIT_


	16. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble request prompts:
> 
> Village!KC as kids and mini!Caroline stands up to Mikael when she sees him
> 
> Klaroline best friends to lovers with Klaus having had a huuuuge ass crush on Caroline pretty much the whole time and Caroline being just about oblivious. A smidge of jealous Klaus. A toooon of charming Klaus trying to ‘convince’ her of how good they would be together.

|   
  
---|---  
  
She was five when she first saw it, the abuse. 

She had been playing in the grass while her mother hung things to dry after doing the washing. A commotion from a family hut and then hitting, crying, yelling. She couldn’t understand why a father would do that to his baby, his son.

“Don’t stare, Caroline.” Her mother would chide in a harsh whisper, desperate for her daughter to not have to see the ugliness of such an act.

“Why is that man doing that, mama? Father doesn’t do that to me.” The tiny blonde tried to understand.

“That’s because your father is a good man. No why don’t we get inside, sweetheart.”

Caroline stole one last look towards the Mikaelson family hut, but followed her mother’s orders.

— — —

She was seven when she’d had enough.

Mikael Mikaelson was a mean man to his whole family, a grouch to the whole village, and an absolute brute to his blonde little boy. When he got physical with Niklaus, the village would simply hole up in their shacks until it was over.

Caroline had been taught that teamwork was key, that their little town of people wouldn’t survive without everyone pitching in and doing their part. Well, where was everyone when an innocent ten year old was being beat by a grown man?

It was a normal day, sun shining bright on golden curls as she practiced her basket weaving with her mother. And then, a crash.

Mikael had thrown something, no _someone,_ right through the air and into the chicken coop. The birds flocked and fluttered all around as Niklaus’ small body slammed into the dirty ground.

“You think yourself tough, boy? You think of yourself as some sort of hero, huh?!” Mikael raged.

“I’m sorry father, I was only-“ The poor child cried out, desperate to explain himself as if it would stop the monster stalking towards him.

“Only what? Trying to be the man? You are no man, Niklaus. You are an impulsive and unimpressive little boy,” Mikael yanked him up by his collar, his feet dangling in the air.

“Please, father!” A little blonde girl shouted from the home,but an older brunette boy held her back.

Caroline couldn’t believe it, a mother with a baby and four other siblings stood watching the scene and none of them looked primed to do anything about it.

Well, Caroline wasn’t so complacent.

She launched rocks, one by one as fast as she could, at the broad back that blocked her view of the boy.

Suddenly, the dangling body dropped harshly to the floor as the bigger one swung around with rage in his eyes.

“Why you” Mikael mumbled as he marched over to the curly haired girl.

“Mikael,” William Forbes called from a few feet over, stopping the man’s trek to his daughter

“I’m sure everything is alright here. Caroline sometimes lets her games get away from her,” Bill diffused with a white lie. “Caroline, I believe you owe the man an apology.”

By now the village had all eyes on the situation, commotion from the throw and then the brave little girl’s attack. Mikael slyly eyed the situation a d realized it was a losing battle.

“Yes, all is well. I simply meant to assure she wasn’t far from her parents. Perhaps you’d do well to keep a closer eye on her. Mikael subtly threatened.

“Yes, I believe you’re right.” 

As the townsfolk retreated back to their activities and William began to direct Caroline home for a stern talking-to, the little girl looked back to the chicken coop once more.

The boy with the honey locks was gone.

— — —

From that day on, while none were brave enough to stand up against Mikael, small things changed for the better.

More people stayed present when the brute became violent, providing a buffer between him and his rage. He was still horrible but he always had to hold some form of decorum and decency with so many eyes on him.

The siblings, Caroline noticed, also changed. They became more outspoken with their defenses for their brother, fought harder for his safety. 

Things weren’t good, but they were better.

— — —

It had been ten years since that day, ten more years of thinly veiled abuse.

Mikael hadn’t made a public display like that since, keeping the more physical aspects of his temper behind closed doors. But Caroline wasn’t dumb, she knew it still happened. From time to time, she’d hear the yelling or see a busted lip or bruised brow and wished she could speak up, but she couldn’t.

She’d never gotten close with any of the Mikaelsons, not for any particular reason but simply by circumstance. But she observed them, to no one’s knowledge but her own. 

She’d see the repression ingrained on the eldest two brothers, their quiet broodingnearly ever-present. She’d notice the guilt behind the eyes of the younger two, the moments of happiness clouded over with it. The baby, who was now nearly 11, was carefree. She only hoped he’d never feel the touch of his father’s aggression.

And then there was her honey-haired boy.

He wasn’t a boy anymore, his twentieth year coming to pass in May, but rather a man. He was big now, burly and beautiful. He had a light about him, only to be dulled by his devil of a father.

And she really had no right to call him her’s, either. 

She’d never spoken to him, or him to her. They’d had moments of _something_ though, over the past decade. Just looks really, long and drawn out, but it felt as though their souls would communicate in those moments.

It had first happened the day after the chicken coop incident, he stared at her from afar as she played in the garden. He had looked almost angry at first, but his eyes softened and his face relaxed the longer he stared. They communicated in silence for what seemed like forever until the stare was broken.

It happened a handful of other times over the years. She didn’t know exactly what was communicated through their eyes, but it was something.

She’d never say it to anyone, but she had grown quite the crush on the mysterious Mikaelson. He was physically everything a girl should hope to marry, but the invisible cord that seemed to connect them is what had Caroline infatuated.

She wasn’t the only one who had grown an attraction to him, girls in the village seemed to swoon over his cool charms and pretty face. It…..irked her. But she had no right to be bothered by it.

And so she wouldn’t allow herself to be, that was that.

— — —

“He’s wonderful, Caroline! So strong and rugged, but I’m sure there is a soft side in there. And oh my, is he handsome! Those big shoulders and pooling eyes and that hair!”

She was sitting by the brook, feet in the cool water as she dug for shining rocks and other treasure, as she listened to her closest friend tell her more and more about the man she had been involved with over the past few months.

“Yes, Tatia, you tell me how devastatingly handsome he is every time we sneak off like this. And yet, you refuse to tell me who exactly it is!” The blonde replied, not taking her eyes off of her task.

“I can’t, Caroline. I just can’t, alright! But I’m so in love! I wish I could just kiss those rosy lips and run my fingers through those sun kissed waves!” Tatia went on.

Her last words caught Caroline’s attention, though. “Wait, sun kissed? I thought you said he had hair dark as the earth?”

Caroline looked to her friend and saw the flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Tatia had been caught. And so she commenced to spill her sordid affairs to her friend.

“Tatia Petrova! You’ll be cast a whore to the town! You’ll divide a family! How could you?!” The blonde berated.

“I know, Caroline! But, I think I have fallen for them both in different measures. Every time I think I’ve decided, I am lost again in moments.”

“You must tell me who these brothers are. I demand it.” 

“Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. The two most desirable bachelors in our village. And they both desire me. Is that not wonderful?”

Caroline froze, the twinge in her heart nearly making her wince. _He is not yours, Caroline. He is not yours._

With a heavy swallow, Caroline put her foot down. “Tatia, I will not have this. You will ruin your reputation and hurt these men.”

“Fine, then you will just have to help me decide.” Tatia smirked before skipping away. “See you here next week, Caroline!”

— — —

Here she was again, sitting by the babbling brook, staring into the tumbling abyss of the stream, and waiting on what was sure to be a disaster.

She felt sick, really. She had no clue what Tatia had in mind when she left last week. She always felt like more ofa plaything to Tatia rather than an actual friend, and she felt that weight heavier this week than she ever had before.

Before she could dwell in her thoughts more, she was torn from them by the sound of voices.

“Come, Niklaus! I can’t wait for you to meet my Care Bear!” Tatia laughed.

“Well, what if I don’t wish to meet your little friend? What if I’d much rather steal away with you?” Her honey haired boy, _Niklaus,_ responded.

She felt sick, she debated if she had enough time to run, to hide. She felt panicked, and she wasn’t totally sure why either. But she was too late.

“Niklaus, this is Caroline. Caroline! Come meet Niklaus!”

She moved to acquiesce to her friends wishes when he paused at seeing her.

They locked eyes and just like that their stare started again. So much transferred in just that look, both sides not privy to what exactly was being communicated but just soaking in the moment.

“You two have not met before, have you?” Tatia said, feeling awkward at the instant connection between the two blondes.

Caroline broke eye contact first. “No, not formally.” 

She blinked away the daze, but Niklaus stayed mostly quiet.

“Well, I brought cheeses and breads for lunch. I thought we’d sit in the shade as we all get acquainted.” The brunette held out the basket on her arm.

“I have to leave.” Niklaus spoke abruptly before Tatia could lay down the blanket. “You two stay, enjoy the day. I apologize.” And before either could argue, the man left the two girls behind.

— — —

“I simply don’t understand why Niklaus would run out on us like that. He always makes time for me, and he knew I wanted his attentions for the afternoon.” Tatia whined as the girls walked home before sunset.

“Well perhaps it was a family emergency or something he forgot about.” Caroline offered, not really wanting to analyze why _Niklaus_ was so eager to leave.

“I don’t care. He will have to make it up to me. Last time he was unable to give me his time he gave me a gift. Oh, let me show you.” The brunette dug into the pocket of her dress, searching for the small wooden flower Niklaus had given her before realizing it was not to be found.

“What will I do, Caroline! It’s missing! It must’ve fallen from my pocket, perhaps when we were sitting?” 

“Calm yourself, Tatia. We will go back for it together.” Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“I can’t, I am to meet Elijah by the western tree after sunset!”

Caroline’s shoulder fell, severely unhappy with the brunette’s reckless choices and hurt for the brothers that deserved no more rifts between them. But she was a friend, through and through.

“You are being wicked. But go on, I will go back for your trinket.” Caroline sighed.

“Oh thank you Caroline! Be safe though, it is dangerous in the woods after dark!”

“Thank you for reminding me.”

— — — 

She was rarely spooked so easily, but the woods were terribly dark at night. She had nothing but the sounds of flowing water and speckles of moonlight through trees to guide her.

When she arrived back at their spot, years of visits aiding her quest, she got on hands and knees to feel for the wooden flower.

The snap of a branch had her heart racing as her eyes searched frantically in the dark for it’s source.

“It’s not safe to be in these woods after dark.”

She had heard that voice speak all of ten words her entire life, and most of those words were just today, but she recognized the presence immediately.

“And yet, here we both stand.” She retorted.

“Well, by the looks of it, there’s really only one of us standing.” Niklaus snarked back.

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes, taking the hand he offered her and standing upright.

“What has a lady like you out at an hour such as this, alone no less?”

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, I’m out here looking for _your_ carving. Tatia seems to have lost it.”

He nodded in recognition, “It was a practice piece, really. Why are you out here alone looking for it, then?”

Oh no, she’d completely forgotten about the loaded secret she now carried. She knew exactly where Tatia was and she could not be the one to tell him.

“Tatia’s mother required her home urgently. My parents aren’t so strict.” She settled on.

“Yes, something I remember from all those years back. Your father certainly handled that…..better than I have experienced.”

She was taken aback by his casual mention of that day.

“I think he recognized that I was simply doing the right thing, there’s no punishment for doing something right.”

Niklaus’ eyes seemed to gloss over for a moment, as if losing himself to his mind, “Yes, you’d think so.”

She studied his sharp face for a moment before her mouth got ahead of her.

“It’s not right, the way he treats all of you. You-, you were innocent, just a boy. He handled you like a disgraceful drunk making a fool.”

His eyes shot to hers then, ready to argue, fight, anything so he could assert his dominance over his own misfortunes. But as he looked in her eyes, the same eyes he’d stared into on few occasions before, the same eyes he found solace in that day, he found he could be nothing but calm.

“I never thanked you for that day, for helping me.”

“Oh, uhm, it’s really nothing.” She shied away from his intensity.

“It’s not nothing, Caroline.” Oh god did she love the sound of her name from his tongue.

“It was much more than you know. You created a better lifestyle for me, at least one with less public shame.”

“That’s nothing-“ She began to argue.

“It’s enough.” He said softly but sternly.

They stared at one another like always before he began speaking almost wistfully.

“When Mikael had me by the collar, I was ready to die. I thought that I was at the apex of his rage and I would not survive. And when I fell to the ground and he stalked away from me I vowed that I owed a life debt to whoever or whatever pulled him away.”

She drank in his story closely, remembering every detail.

“But when I finally got my wits about me and looked up to see who had saved me, I didn’t see my own family or a townsperson, I saw a curly haired angel only 4 feet tall.”

She looked to the ground, blush blooming on her cheeks under the moonlight.

“And when I looked into your eyes, I vowed that I’d marry you.” Her eyes shot back up to his like lightning.

Their eyes were simply locked, moments so heavy with tension that they were exhausting, drinking in each other on the forest floor.

He abruptly turned, heading back to the village. “Come along, it’s not safe out here alone at night.”

“But what about the flower?” She called to him, although followed him anyways.

“It’s not important.”

— — —

In the same week of their first conversation, Niklaus had ended things with Tatia. The brunette was devastated for an hour, more upset over losing her ego boost rather than Niklaus himself.

In the week following, Mikaelson drama returned to the public arena for the first time in ten years. But Mikael no longer seemed to care about surrounding eyes. He had caught Niklaus and Elijah in a sparring match and had come along to ruin the fun, nearly stabbing his own son in the middle of the entire village.

Caroline had not spoken to Niklaus since that night in the moonlight, but their connection seemed to burn brighter than ever before. 

After the commotion had dispersed and no one was paying attention, Caroline darted in the direction that she saw Niklaus go.

She found him slumped under a tree, one leg stretched out and the other bent to allow a set to rest his arm.

“If you’re attempting to be silent, might I recommend lifting your skirts out of the grass?” He called without looking back at her.

“No, I just didn’t want to scare you.” She said softly.

His head whipped around as she spoke, “I thought you were Rebekah.”

She looked around awkwardly, not sure if that meant he’d prefer that she were Rebekah.

“Ah, no, I can get her, if you’d like?”

“No. Just, no.” He sounded defeated.

She approached him slowly, crouching to the ground and sitting next to him. They sat in silence for nearly half an hour. Nothing but the wind and birds and the water to make sound.

“He doesn’t like it, when I fight back….when I defend myself.” Niklaus broke the quiet reverie.

She looked back at him, just waiting for him to continue.

“I usually stay quiet and take whatever he gives, but lately I’ve felt more inspired to fight back.” He looked at her meaningfully, letting her know that she was the reason he felt worthy of his own protection.

She smiled at him, offering him the smallest of comforts. “I’m sorry, maybe it just makes it all the worse?”

“I don’t care. I think its better to be twice as battered if you are left with a shred of dignity.” 

At his reminder of the abuse she looked to the side of his neck where his skin was split by the blade, small but bleeding well enough. She ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom of her skirt and made her way to the water bank to wet it.

Crouching down to face him, she dabbed the cold cloth on the cut. She cleaned the wound and held the cloth there firmly until the bleeding died down. He watched her intently the entire time, observing ever inch of her face.

“Marry me.”

He said it so simply but he might as well have bellowed it to the world. He acted as if it was nothing to ask a person he barely knew to bind themselves to him for eternity.

Caroline was flabbergasted. “I-, well-, I- E-, Excuse me?!”

“Marry me.”

Again with the infuriating simplicity.

“Marry you? How could I marry you, I don’t even know you!” 

“Sure you do. In ways, I think you know me better than anyone else.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I vowed I would marry you over a decade ago, I don’t break my word.”

She playfully slapped his chest as she moved to stand, rolling her eyes on the way up. “Oh, you are ridiculous, Niklaus. I will not marry you.”

“Why not?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Why not? Why not!? We don’t know the first things about one another. You’re on some strange whim about us when just weeks ago you were involved with my friend?”

“It’s not a whim, more like destiny. And Tatia is not marriage material, you and I both know that. She is in love with attentions, not people.”

“Well then how about the fact that we haven’t ever spoken before a mere few weeks ago. We know nothing about each other, our families have no connections.”

“Sure they do. They have us, we’re connected.”

“The adrenaline and fear must’ve gone to your head. You’re absolutely mad.”

“We’ll see.”

— — —

4 proposals. FOUR.

After his very matter of fact try, he moved into romance.

He had begged her to come with him on a picnic, they had trekked up to the top of the falls, him carrying a basket with food and her a blanket. 

He had stolen a kiss, which had nearly embarrassed her to hell until she processed how much she liked it and kissed him right back.

He proposed for a third time in the middle of a very inappropriate make out, she softly palmed his cheeks as she said “No,” with a shit eating grin on her face.

He whittled trinkets galore for her, flowers, animals, hearts, he even carved their names on every tree they ever sat under. He’d show her his work proudly, kissing her cheek, and ask for her hand in marriage.

She’d look back at him with warm eyes, “No”

He went hunting, four days separated from the comfort of each others arms. He came back with the biggest kills, meats to feed the village for months. He’d show her how well he could provide for her, even gift her with a fantastic fur from the animal.

“Marry me, and never want for anything again.”

She’d kiss him softly, caressing his cheeks. “I love you dearly, Niklaus. But no.”

He had her love and she had his, what could possibly be holding them back? He was frustrated, now.

“Well why not?!”

“Because you want to marry me for the wrong reasons. If not for your ten year old ‘vow’ with yourself, you’d have no desire to wed.”

“A vow to myself? You think this is all about a vow to myself?!?”

He stalked off into the woods, knowing she’d follow.

“Maybe it’s my fault, maybe I’ve been a coward.”

He whipped around and grabbed her shoulders. “I was so struck by you that day. No one had ever done something like that for me. You _saved_ my life. Everything got better after that.”

His voice softened as did his grip, “And then I kept watching you. I saw you grow up and become even more stubborn and smart and beautiful. I saw those bastards eye you as you’ve become a woman and I wanted to kill every one of them for it.”

She chuckled at his protective nature.

“I didn’t even know if you really remembered that day, or if your intentions really had anything to do with me. I hate what Mikael does to me, how he belittles me in front of everyone. How could I have a chance with someone who has seen me so weak?”

Her heart nearly broke at the breaking of his voice.

“I have fallen madly in love with you over the last ten years and you seem to think this is some whim I’ve had over a few weeks.”

She looked up at him, seeing everything in those beautiful eyes she could never get enough of, and slowly pushed away from him.

She swallowed deeply as she got her space from him, and then grabbed his left hand.

“Niklaus, I have felt a connection to you since I had ever first saw you. But I didn’t know what it was or what to do about it. But here, now, there’s only one thing I can think to do.”

He waited with baited breath, ready for the world to crumble as his girl told him why she could never marry him. But instead…

“Niklaus Mikaelson, make me your wife.”


End file.
